Only You
by MrA2Z
Summary: One story that was born during the era of splendor and the time when servants were suffering. In the middle of two different worlds, arise a single friendship. This is a story that'll show a love that will surpasses time. In life, many will come that can be loved... But ultimately, there is only one that will be forever truly loved...
1. Book 1: First Impressions Last, Part I

**Rating:** **Beware Level: Read at your own risk****. **This story contains rude language, "highly forbidden and seriously terrible scenes" not suitable to those youngins not used to reading stories like that. These two points were personally requested to be included in a new fanfic by fellow adult Skip Beat fans that are mostly used to reading this level. Thus, this was written especially for them from the creator.

**Reminder: **The characters chosen in this story were intentionally matched into groups in order to achieve the writer's goals. Hence, a miscast of the story. Events and new characters in chapters which may be similar in reality were entirely coincidental and were originally made by the creator of this story. None of this story should be duplicated or recreated in any other way without permission from the creator. Author note is not permitted and is against the site rules.

**Disclaimer:** Majority of characters in the story are from Skip Beat. Unfortunately, they're not mine. They're from Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

Created and written by

**MrA2Z**

_**This fanfic is dedicated to a special reader and a beloved fellow Skip Beat! fan… YOU.**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **

_**THE FIRST WORDS**_**…**

Only you

The only one I ever think of

The one I always dreamed of

Both of us always loving each other

My dream

That forever will not fade away

This love of mine

'Cause never ever could I keep myself away from you

Only you are my life

Hoping at least you'll hear

This heart of mine that wanted to say….

Only you

The only one I ever loved

The one I always prayed

I hope forever we will stay together

My heart

Be given only to you

This is my promise

From now on until forever and ever

Only you…

You alone are my life

I hope my love you'll hear

This heart of mine

That wanted to say….

ONLY YOU….

* * *

From the moment when we were born, everything has already been set for us. From the name, status in life, and even our future…

But sometimes, fate suddenly peeks in. He'll fight for everything that we ever believe in the things that has been set for us … He'll never stop until he succeed… And usually, it's true love that is his armor.

Of all this conflict, nothing can be easy. There will be pleasures that will be greatly spent and treasured… and there'll also be evil pleasures that are bound to justify the means to an end… For sure, somebody's going to get hurt. But sometimes, there will be death but only one thing is for sure in everything: nothing can ever be sweeter in the destiny that has been won… in the fate that has been fought. And part of that fate is the one, true, faithful love that conquers all limits and surpasses time itself…

In life, many will come that can be loved. But ultimately, in the end, there is only one that will be forever loved…

This is the story…

* * *

**BOOK I**

_**First Impressions Last – Part I**_

It all started in the year 1960. The time when rich people from the higher class in the society were set far apart from the poor. Two standard worlds that were heaven and earth for the people of Venna Madden, a country made up of three huge islands near the coast of Italy.

These three islands were named after the great Renaissance painters: Donatello, the north island, Rafaello, the south island, and Da Vinici, the capital and central island of Venna Madden. All the three islands were governed by an official called Governor with the sub-officials named Vice Governors. The supreme power of authority among the three, called the Lord or Lordess of Venna Madden, was at the capital– Da Vinici.

On the northern island of Venna Madden called Donatello, in a town named Ferrantino, lived the most distinguished and richest da Montefeltro family.

Wine business was already booming then. The brand name, _Castello di Montefeltro_, was the most famous because of its finest and highest quality red Chianti wine. The da Montefeltro family owned vast sections of land in the island of Donatello. In Ferrantino town alone, the 100 hectares of land stretched far and wide as you can see, which was covered with well-toiled grape plantations that gave da Montefeltro family a name in the history of wine industry.

The home of the da Montefeltro sat gloriously at the foot of the hills in Ferrantino. A large and high mansion made of stone in the form of a castle. All the tall windows overlooked the wide grape plantations surrounding the manor.

The head of the house, Don Loriando da Montefeltro, or most commonly called by the higher socialite people as "Don Lory" or "Don Lory da Montefeltro" by the commoners, was a great and noble man. He governed the island of Donatello for two years in a row. This year was his third win. The lucky star probably chose him, as Don Lory was also a man with a heart full of gold and kindness. In Donatello city, he strongly upheld peace and cooperation among his people. That was why, everyone who lived in this town were very respectful and honorable. People lived harmoniously and peacefully. Tourists who would come to visit Donatello would greatly appreciate such hospitality and love coming from the Ferrantino townsfolk. When asked if there could be anyone they admired, it would always be the governor whom the people would look up to with honor and pride.

In his grape plantation, his workers highly respected him. Although it would always be a shame that would taint one's name when someone from the higher class would even talk to a commoner, Don Lory would never think twice. He would always talk to people of all social status, despite others painted a bad picture about him behind his back. He always cared a lot for all his workers and made sure that they come to his grape plantation healthy and strong. Usually, when there would be a sick employee, he or she would be immediately terminated and someone will take his place. Not in the house of da Montefeltro. Don Lory would excuse his worker to give him time to get back his health, so that he would continue to work for the sake of his family. This was the strong pillar in the house of da Montefeltro. The father of Donatello, Don Lory.

Lory, in his lordship Venna Madden official uniform that always mistook him for a general, had just walked out of his manor and stood looking at his grape plantations. He inhaled the fresh morning air, walked down the stone steps and climbed on his black horse, a great stallion named after a great warrior– Alexander. He did his usual routine: Lory rode on under the generous warmth of morning light, his cape billowed red behind him. Riding slowly, Lory observed his farm workers harvesting the source of his wealth.

The farm workers were carefully taking off Sangiovese grapes from its branches with their gloved hands and placed them on the big baskets they carried. Others tended to the plants well to make sure they were growing healthy. As Lory rode slowly along the road, the farm workers looked up and greeted him cheerfully.

"Ah – it's the Don!" cried out one man from the far row of grapes. When the other workers saw Lory, they bowed low and greeted him.

"Good morning, Don Montefeltro!"

"Buongiorno, Don Lory Montefeltro!"

"So wonderful to see you this morning, sir!"

"Buongiorno, Don Montefeltro!"

Even Lory's great stallion was popular. The workers waved their hands.

"Ciao, Alexander!"

"Alexander!"

The stallion seemed to understand that, as he neighed happily and stomped his feet on the ground. Lory chuckled. With a handsome smile, he waved back to his workers.

"Ah– Buongiorno," Lory greeted. "Are you all doing alright?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison.

"That's good. Good… I'm glad you're all doing well," Lory said. He continued to ride on the road, greeting his farmers and observing their work.

"You know, I'm just so lucky to be working here in Donatello for the Montefeltro," whispered a man as he went back to taking the grapes from the vines. "He's not like anybody I've ever worked for."

"Yeah, you're right," replied the woman beside him. "Don Lory is such a kind man. He's so kind, he even excused my ill grandfather from work. He sent some money too just so we could buy some medicines for him. Even if grandpa's gone right now, all of us in the family are indebted to the Don. Our lives aren't enough to repay his kindness."

"He's a great man," the main said with a smile. "My little sister is now graduating from school. All of that with the help of Don Lory."

At that moment, a servant of his house rode towards Lory. The horse stopped when it reached the Don, and the servant bowed his head.

"Excuse me, Don Lory sir," greeted the servant.

"What is it, Guilllermo?" Lory asked.

"The Doña and The Great Don are now looking for you," the servant named Guillermo replied. "You're called back to the house, sir. The guests have started to arrive."

"Alright, I'll come with you."

Lory bowed his head in goodbye to his workers who were watching him. He turned Alexander back to the road.

"Guillermo, I'd like you to take some grapes and bring them over to the house," Lory commanded his servant. "Then, please take them to Sebastian at the dining hall. He'll be the one to prepare them for the guests."

With that, Lory rode on. Guillermo bowed his head again.

"Yes, sir!"

The only one who was indifferent among the people of Ferrantino would be someone known in the house of da Montefeltro. It would be wrong to call her the light of the house than how the wives should be seen, because instead the shadows of her heart brought about total darkness in Lory's home. That would be his wife, Doña Saena Contessa da Montefeltro.

As guests of social classes from all over the country of Venna Madden had gathered around the central ballroom at the far wing of the manor, maids were busy inside the dining hall, carefully setting the long tables full of richest foods. Others were dusting off for the nth time the tall curtains made of pure silk from Scotland. The da Montefeltro family was celebrating Don Lory's victory and everyone from the higher class was invited. Doña Saena reached out her slender hand to a golden fork on one of the tables and held it up with scrutinizing eyes.

"Mirabella?!" called out Doña Saena sharply.

Her sudden loud, cold shriek sent a young maid to bolt up. She had just finished placing the last golden dinnerware on the table. She hurried to the strict lady of the house standing at the far end of the table.

"_Mirabella!"_ Saena shouted louder.

The maid bowed her head when she reached her.

"Yes, Madame," she said politely. She clutched the white apron wrapped around her waist. "You called for me?"

"You wretched brat! How many times have I told you to clean the utensils well?" Saena scolded. Her green eyes wide with fury as Saena shook the fork in front of the maid. "You should know this cost much more than your life! This is a precious gift from the Duke of Spain!"

The maid slowly looked up to the fork. "I'm so sorry, Madame Saena. But I truly have cleaned all the forks and spoons a couple of times since yesterday."

"A couple of times, huh. Just how many are 'a couple of times', Mirabella!" Saena shouted. "If that's how it was, then why is this fork still dirty?!"

Now the other maids stole glances to the poor girl who was just recently hired to do the job of washing the dinnerware. All the maids knew the girl was very hardworking. They lost count how she kept thoroughly cleaned all the forks and spoons in the kitchen that she forgot to eat her snacks just for a while. The girl even slept late last night.

"But it is not, Madam. I really cleaned the forks and spoons well," Mirabella justified. "There are thirty forks and twenty five spoons that already have little scratches in them from constant use. And even the new ones I cleaned them all, Madam –"

"–You dare reason out with me and make such excuses?! How dare you! You filthy little brat!" scolded Saena as she grabbed the poor girl's long hair and dragged her. Mirabella's weak body slammed on the floor. Her hair was pulled as hard as it can be. Her hands reached out to keep Saena's sharp fingers from further hurting her head.

"You filth will go back to the kitchen and clean all the damn forks and spoons again!" Saena commanded furiously. She then looked at the rest of her maids. "YOU! Take all those utensils and bring them to the kitchen at once!"

"Y-yes, Doña Saena!" the maids replied in unison. They started dragging their carts to get back all the spoons, forks and knives that poor Mirabella carefully and beautifully arranged on the table.

"What is all this commotion about, Saena?"

Saena turned around in surprise. Her eyes stared at a tall, old man standing with curiosity in the middle of the dining hall, holding on to the handle of his baton. Even when standing, the 67 year old man was full of distinction and pride. But of different pride, as there was sinister that flickered behind his green eyes. One that hungered for power and glory for ages that he wasn't able to attain. The clothing he wore was of great resemblance to Lory's uniform. His silver hair was combed neatly back, and a good white beard around his mouth. If Lory was the beloved Don, this man was the great head feared in the house of da Montefeltro and in this town Ferrantino. Even his name was known all over the island of Donatello, and throughout the country of Venna Madden. One word in a strictest form of authority, and everyone would be under his merciless command. He got people that would answer only to him. He was Saena's father, Don Maximo della Scala.

"Papa…" said Doña Saena.

All the maids, except Mirabella who was still hurting under Saena's hand, stopped in their tracks and bowed low in greeting to the man.

"Great Don Maximo, it's good to see you, sir!" they all greeted together in one voice.

Don Maximo just stood looking at them with no regard at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Now Saena, what is all this?" Don Maximo asked.

"Papa. This filthy little girl has never cleaned the utensils that were set on the table!" Saena answered, pulling the girl's hair as she said it. Mirabella cried painfully.

"Her brain must've been squashed low! She simply couldn't understand– and just how many times I've been telling her. All those are my precious things that even I never dared to even let it fall to the ground!"

"Please, Doña Saena – you're hurting me. Please stop!" cried Mirabella. She struggled under Saena's strong grip. "Don Maximo, please have pity on me. I am not lying, sir! I truly washed all of them properly since yesterday–!"

"–SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY LITTLE SQUID!" Saena shot back.

Amidst the silence, Don Maximo walked towards the cart that one of the maids had held and took one spoon. He held it up with great scrutiny, one that was far better than Saena's eyes as he turned the utensil slowly, over and over again. The maid was right. The utensil was clean. Don Maximo cleared his throat as he placed the spoon back on the cart and turned to look at her daughter.

"Take the girl back to the kitchen," commanded Don Maximo with a straight face. Mirabella just cried.

Saena triumphantly flashed an evil sneer and laughed harshly as she quickly turned around and continued dragging Mirabella by the hair. The maids that had taken all the utensils dragged the carts in a rush behind their wake. When they reached the kitchen, Doña Saena kicked the two doors open and threw Mirabella to the stone floor, surprising all the main cooks and other busy servants inside. She got back to the cart, took one tray, and threw it to the poor maid who was hit hard with all the spoons, forks and knives on the air. Mirabella whimpered tearfully as she covered herself with only her hands.

"Filthy bitch! Now wash all those things and make sure that not one single mark appears on them!" Saena shouted in a shrill cold voice. "Wipe them thoroughly dry and arrange them back on the tray!"

The cooks and servants inside the kitchen were shocked. Some of them wanted to help the girl, but out of fear they only held themselves back. They knew they were not in the place to fight for what was right. All they could do was watch as Mirabella struggled to even straighten up. Her hair was now disheveled it almost covered her face. Dirt and blood from her scratched skin covered her uniform.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MIRABELLA?!"

The voice bolted the girl. With a soft, shaking voice, poor Mirabella wiped her tears and answered her politely.

"Yes, I understand, Madame," Mirabella said.

"_THAT IS NOT HOW POLITE YOU SHOULD ADDRESS ME, BITCH!"_

The hot tears still kept falling, and color kept burning Mirabella's face. Tearfully, she bowed low and answered her.

"Yes, I understand, Doña Saena Contessa… da Montefeltro."

With that, Saena breathed heavily in a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Your dullness has kept my wonderful dress from Paris dirty and my hair a rabid mess all over the place," Saena spat harshly. She then raised one eyebrow and wiped it with her pinky finger– a habit of hers when she gets irritated. Saena looked down and dusted off her short gold, silk couture dress with her white gloved hands.

"Just do your job for today and don't come back here tomorrow. That's my word."

Mirabella looked up at her with wide eyes. How can she ever help her sick mother and father and three younger siblings now? She thought all the servants that told her about the Madame was a lie and that she can keep up with her strictness. But they were indeed true.

Saena's eyes darted from the poor girl's head to her feet. She then held her head up high and lifted one eyebrow.

"That is all," she said and turned around, her high heels echoed strongly as she walked. Poor Mirabella couldn't do anything but cover her face with her hands and dropped to the floor, crying in misery. It was only then that the rest of the servants and cooks ran towards the little girl. Without another look, Saena slammed the door shut behind her. When she got back to the dining hall, the great Don stood waiting for her.

"Now, now Saena. You shouldn't be too harsh on the girl. She was just a maid," Don Maximo said.

"It's because she's a maid, papa," Saena shot back without remorse. "Of course, the world is not fair to people like her. I could still look for more bastards to replace that girl. And why should I apologize for doing that? I mean, she should be thankful she got a job. But I was never satisfied with that brat."

"She was just hired the day before and fully worked yesterday," said Don Maximo.

"And she is done today," Saena said. A servant walked towards them with a tray full of red wine. Saena got one glass from him and took a sip. "A low commoner must know its place in this world, Papa. This is our castle of splendor and luxury. We are the royals of Donatello. Here in Ferrantino, we are the leaders and our name made history all over Venna Madden, thanks to our huge wine business. All who works here in this mansion should abide by the rules and stick it to their heads. It drives me crazy when a dirty servant doesn't do the job to my standard. I don't want to be embarrassed in this town."

Don Maximo shook his head and smirked. "You've really learned your lessons I gave you, Saena."

Doña Saena laughed.

"I'm your girl, Papa," Saena said as she hugged her dear father. "I can't even put you to shame. I want to make you proud of me. My son also learned many things. It's all thanks to everything I've learned from you, Pa…"

"Of course," Don Maximo said with pride. "You're my only princess… And I'm proud of both of you, my daughter. Now let's head back to the ballroom, our guests are waiting. Loriando must've arrived by now."

"Hold on," Saena said as she stopped in front of a large, round mirror in the hall. She fixed her hair, opened one of the drawers and took out a small purse.

Don Maximo raised an eyebrow in surprise as he watched his only daughter.

"You even placed a bag in there?" he asked.

Saena laughed. "It's not a bag, Papa. Just the same small things I place in the drawers around the house," Saena said. "Just to prepare something like this for sudden occasions, you know."

She took out a lipstick and put on her already painted red lips.

"And you're one vain creature, you know that," Don Maximo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, watching her reflection don the touch-up beauty routine on her face. "That is why all the males of Donatello couldn't help their monsters from screaming mad just by looking at you. You got this from your dear mother. You're lovely."

Saena tightened the straps on her chest more, so her big cleavage would show off more skin. They looked like they were about to burst from her gown. Then she took out a small bottle of perfume, poured a little on her finger, and placed across the center of her cleavage.

Don Maximo's great guffaw of laughter echoed in the dining hall as he walked away, leaving his busy daughter behind.

"Hahaha! Oh Saena! And I thought only my wife ever did that!"

Saena smiled gorgeously. "Mhm. I got this from her too. This is every man's favorite."

Doña Saena stared at herself in the mirror and admitted that her long, wavy hair held up in a high ponytail with the curled bangs on the sides of her face was beautiful. Her green eyes twinkled when she blinked. Her lashes curved at the ends and looked thick black against her fair skin. Her lips were deep, bold, luscious red. The young Doña da Montefeltro is a slender, curvaceous woman, with perfect hourglass curves at the right places. The short gold silk dress was fitted against her body to reveal and enhance her assets; her breasts tight in a big cleavage against the cloth. Doña Saena clutched the diamond necklace about the throat and studied the effect. The small stones sparkled and the great jade pendant glittered almost savagely against the creamy softness of her bare chest, and when she caught her breath she noted with admiration that her breasts swelled provocatively beneath the glittering jade stone. She turned around slightly, and admired at the perfect reflection. The slit on the lower back of the short, fitted dress made her buttocks and thighs even more tempting in the eyes of a man who might catch such a sight and might love to stare at the seductive Doña. This was why short dresses were Doña Saena's all-time favorite; skin-fit to present her perfect hourglass body, feminine, a bit conservative on the sleeves, yet open on the chest area and short enough to reveal a good view of her thighs, with a slit on the back for her buttocks. On her feet were sparkling gold high heeled stilettos.

A sultry voice from the back of her head spoke. _"If you only knew, Papa… If you only knew…You'd be prouder of me. All the delusional wives of Donatello never realized how much of a whore I've always become, when their rich husbands secretly come to me on a wonderful rendezvous. All the time, Papa… and they're always satisfied with me. They even told me their wives couldn't give that much pleasure to them. They kept begging me for more, and I always enjoyed the game. They never think twice of settling our affair with a huge amount of gold. How could I not agree on a good deal? From handsome men I can get a sweet taste of life, I can get the gold I want and I even get richer."_

"And more gorgeous in the eyes of men," Saena muttered. She sighed, "I'm just so beautiful…"

She gave out a hearty laugh and walked alone on the hallway, towards the celebration at the grand ballroom.

During the party, all the guests have gathered around Don Lory and Don Maximo in a big circle, with the two Dons of the house at the center. The fresh red wine that was served straight from the winehouse bore deep, bold red in the glasses that everyone held.

"I was quite happy and feel very proud," Don Maximo started with a smile, looking at all the guests. He then turned to Don Lory standing beside him and patted his shoulder. "And this, my beloved son-in-law has won again."

While Don Maximo made his speech, Doña Saena glanced around and noticed her son had just arrived at the ballroom. He was a little 7 year old boy with silky blonde hair under a small hat. He looked dashing and formal with his white suit, black tie and black shorts. His brown eyes darted to the tall figures surrounding in a big circle, until they stopped at the familiar woman who had stared at him. His eyes immediately fired up with joy. . It was only then that Saena's eyes turned warm.

"Ah–Mother!" the little boy said, rushing towards Saena. She smiled and reached out her hand.

"Come here to me Sho," Saena said. When little Sho came to her, he hugged his dear mother.

"…Because of my hardwork… _Bueno_… All of us that may Governor Don Loriando reach the pillar of success," said Don Maximo. "This is the greatest wish that a father could have for his son. A great honor in the house of da Montefeltro and of course to mine, the della Scala house. "

Right at that moment, amidst the tumultous applause that echoed thoughout the mansion until the entrance, a shining black Rolls-Royce Phantom V limousine had just parked right in front of the mansion. Lory's Arabic butler named Sebastian hurried down the stone steps, opened the back door with his gloved hand and bowed low as a tall man got out first.

"It's good to see you this morning, Don Kuu Gustav and Doña Juliella Rebecca Chiaramonte," greeted Sebastian from behind the cloth that covered his face, except his eyes.

Don Kuu Gustav Chiaramonte, a tall and handsome man full of honor and pride, looked up. His eyes the color of Azure, sometimes the color of deepest seas, stared at the high manor in front of him. He looked neat with his suit and his blonde hair combed back.

The Chiaramonte family was another prestigious family on top of the social class in the country of Venna Madden. If there was a competitor for the da Montefeltro wine business, that would only be _Castello di Chiaramonte_, owned by the Chiaramonte family who lived at Manfredi, another town near Ferrantino. The family also owned 100 hectares of land full of Moscati grape plantations, which produced the most revered _Moscato d'Asti_ wine, an elegant, high quality, rich and sparkling white wine that can compete with the da Montefeltro's red wine.

The head of the Chiaramonte house, Don Kuu Gustav, was the only person who competed with Don Lory for the position of Governor in Donatello. Twice, Don Kuu lost to him by mere thin line of votes. It was always Don Lory who won the hearts of all people, especially where half of them are commoners. On this special occasion, it was hard for Don Kuu to suffice everything in to simply celebrate the victory of his political enemy, right at his mansion. His eyes flickered with fires of hatred and disappointment. Today was not a better day for such a good mood.

Don Kuu turned back to the car and reached out his hand. Doña Juliella held his hand and carefully stepped out. This woman, was the true light of the house that all wives in the island of Donatello looked up to with great respect and honor. In the house of Chiaramonte, Doña Juliella was a very patient and understanding wife. The face of a goddess that could not even level that of Saena's, Doña Juliella was of great beauty with small features. Her eyes gleamed like autumn sunset, a wonderful pair of hazel. The warm neutral tones of eyeshadow matched them perfectly. Her thick eyelashes curved long and brown against her mother of pearl skin. Her small lips were painted with shining, luscious pink. Her silky soft curtain of curly blonde hair was held up in a beautiful petaled bun, with a few tresses on the sides of her face. All the diamonds on her ear, neck and hands sparkled perfectly as though these jewels were meant to shine bright only for her. It would be better to liken her demure, conservative, dignified and subtle movements to that of a fine swan. Today, instead of formal short dresses like the one Saena worn, Doña Juliella had made a perfect choice for her clothing that best described her as truly Donatello's goddess; her arms were covered with white gloves. Her dress signatures: cloths in Chiffon and Silk. She was dressed a flowing, soft lavender evening gown that can also be worn on formal day occasions, which featured a geometric back panel– another one of her clothing trademark that people can easily identify her– flows dramatically from the back shoulders as she walked the front steps with her husband. At least, Don Kuu had little of his pride left in his heart, for this woman who walked beside him was the only person he greatly admired. Don Kuu Gustav was the object of envy in the eyes of every men in the island of Donatello, for truly– they just couldn't find an answer how and where on earth did Don Kuu found such a gem, for he alone possessed such a lovely wife, the most elegant, kindest and living goddess in the country of Venna Madden, Doña Juliella Chiaramonte.

When the Chiaramontes reached inside the wide ballroom, a group of women– spittingly, their neighbors– hid their lips behind their wine glasses, a trademark of gossip. Doña Juliella and Don Kuu pretended not to see them. When Juliella turned her head to look at the other far side she rolled her eyes. The Chiaramontes could hear every word.

"Hey… is that Don Kuu Chiaramonte there?"whispered one fat woman.

"Yeah. Is that he the enemy of Don Kuu for the Governor position here in Donatello?" answered the second woman. She took a sip.

"The Doñas of da Montefeltro and Chiaramonte are best of friends, you know," added the third woman. "There's no day that you couldn't see both of them together. Everywhere you go. That's how close Doña Saena and Doña Juliella's friendship is."

"Yeah, even their only children are good friends too," the first woman said.

"Ah… The little Chiaramonte child," the third said. "She's such a kind, cute and beautiful young lady, just like her mother. And polite too, I may add."

"Unfortunately, Don Kuu have bad luck," the first woman chuckled. "He almost won, but then he lost. He didn't inherit luck from his father."

The women laughed. Don Kuu wanted to walk straight at them and just slap all sides of their faces hard, one by one. Breathing heavily and furiously, he grabbed a glass from the servant's tray and drank the wine in big gulps. All Doña Juliella could do was to caress her dear husband's arm she held on.

A while later, Don Lory walked forward and everyone gathered closer. This time, Don Maximo stood behind him. It was now the Don's turn to give his speech. Lory took a deep breath and smiled.

"First and foremost, I thank my family, for promoting themselves to me and their support during the last election," Don Lory said, looking at all his guests around him. Doña Saena and little Sho looked up to him with joy. "Now also, I wish to give thanks to the nationalist party–"

Lory's eyes drifted to Don Kuu, who stood quietly and turned his head to the other side, ignoring his glance. Servants walked here and there to serve wine to the guests. Saena smiled at everyone, and her eyes caught sight of the only woman she respected and jealous of, Doña Juliella. Saena's best friend stood beside her husband, looking glamorous as ever and undoubtedly such a sight that even other women in the ballroom stole envious glances at her. Saena smiled widely and gestured her head in greeting. Doña Juliella's hazel eyes twinkled as she smiled back at Saena and bowed her head.

"–It was a tough competition, but in the long run, I thank you for the peaceful election," Don Lory said. "But most of all is my heartfelt thanks… to all the people of Venna Madden, for choosing me to govern you again. I will give my best to do my duty as your Governor. Thank you all."

Everyone gave their applause to the Governor. Don Maximo held his wine glass up.

"Let's all give a toast to my son-in-law," Don Maximo said. "For the future of Donatello!"

Everyone held their wine glasses up.

"_For the future of Donatello!"_ they all cheered in unison.

"To the Governor, Don Loriando da Montefeltro!" Don Maximo added as he raised his glass higher.

Their voices grew louder this time.

"_To the Governor, Don Loriando da Montefeltro!"_

Meanwhile, as he was watching the guests, little Sho noticed two guest boys playing with a familiar toy car. They ran outside the ballroom. Sho quickly followed them.

The two boys reached a courtyard and stopped at a round fountain. They knelt on the stone floor and were happily playing with a toy car they had just found on the hallway minutes ago, when they played tag at the east wing of the mansion. They knew this toy wasn't theirs, but they took good care of it just in case another kid might be looking for it. If the owner will come and find them, they will just return the toy car. Surely, the owner arrived.

"Hey! You two!" Sho shouted at the boys. "What are you doing?"

The two boys were surprised to see the young master of the house. The boys stood up immediately.

"Ah– Sho Fernand, it's you!" said one of the boys. He smiled. "We're just playing. You want to join us? Come."

"Call me master Sho, you bastards!" Sho said furiously. "And you're playing with my toy. That car is mine!"

The boys looked at each other. The other boy holding the car spoke.

"Um– Sho, we're just borrowing it–"

"–NO–! I SAID THIS IS MINE–!" Sho shouted loud. He pushed both of them with his hands. The two boys fell hard on the stone floor. They struggled as their backs hit the stone it pained them.

"Don't you ever dare touch things that are not yours–!" Sho said. He looked down at them with cold eyes. "This is my car– and it is mine! And don't you treat me like I'm your friend. I don't have bastards for friends like you! You thieves–!"

The other boy trembled with fear. The other was embarrassed he bowed his head.

"We're not thieves, Sho!" the scared boy said. But his voice held an ounce of strength. "Like he said, we're only playing with it. We didn't steal your toy!"

"Thieves!" Sho accused loudly.

"Sho Fernand!" called Doña Saena. "Your father and I kept looking all over for you."

Saena ran towards her son. She saw the two boys with the car on the ground. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Sho! What is all this!" Saena asked. "What did you do to these boys?"

"Mother! These bastards stole my car!" Sho said, pointing to the poor boys.

Saena shook her head. "But Sho, they're just playing with it! And for Christ's sake Sho, they're not bas–!"

"–What happened, Saena?" asked Don Lory, who arrived behind Saena and Sho. He walked towards them and noticed the two boys still struggling in pain on the ground.

"Lory," Saena said, holding Sho on the shoulder. "It was just a toy. The boys were just playing…"

Don Lory glanced at his son. Sho trembled under Saena's hands as he stared back at his father. To him, only his father could give him such a discipline that only Sho ever knew. Only a glance and Sho felt fear. Don Lory's voice may be calm, but it was stern for Sho.

"Why do you have to hurt them, Sho?" Lory asked in a straight voice. Sho kept quiet. "First there was Lucy– that was even a girl you hit, and now these boys. Have you no respect for people around you, son? If these boys were only playing with it, then you should have just let them be. Friends don't hurt each other this way."

Don Lory bent and picked up the car. "Or better yet, son, why don't you just give this car to them?" he said. "You have a bunch of these in different brands back in your playroom that I lost count."

Don Lory placed the big toy car at Sho's chest that the little boy held it with both hands.

"Let's stop it and give that to them," Lory said. "I bet you are tired of that toy and don't want to play with it anyway. That's why you just left that at the hallway at the east wing."

Saena stared at her husband. Why? All the time, does her husband don't defend their son? But Lory never glanced back at his wife. Instead, he looked down at his son. How does Saena cared for his son all these years that he grew up into such a spoiled, cruel brat instead of a smart, kind boy? Well, the brat was only kind to his mother and grandfather.

"Listen to me, son. There are children out in the streets right now that didn't even have a toy to play with," Don Lory added. "But Sho, you never cared for the ones you have and just easily threw them away… You treat your toys like they are a bunch of trash. The money paid for it was entirely wasted. Like the money that was used to buy them all was truly from you, and you didn't even work a sweat to earn money. These boys are much happier to play with this toy car than you. Do the same mistake over and over again Sho. Keep doing it. And you will have no friends at all. You don't know how to treasure a simple relationship like that."

Sho bowed his head, feeling guilty. How does his father knew how he dealt with things? This made Sho even more scared of him. It seemed as if he has third sense for his only son.

Don Lory turned around and walked back inside.

"We should get back. It's embarrassing to keep our guests waiting and look for us," Don Lory said flatly. "Now hurry up and give that toy to them, Sho. Then bring them to Sebastian so their wounds will be treated. Let's go, Saena."

Saena nodded and hurried in Lory's wake. Sho was left alone with the boys. Right when Don Lory and Doña Saena were out of sight, Sho quickly bent and picked up the car. Fuming mad, Sho broke the car with his hands. Then, he dropped it hard on the ground and stomped it a couple of times with his feet. He picked it up again. Sho walked back towards the courtyard's entrance and stopped. He turned around, facing the boys.

"Right. Here is your toy!" Sho shouted as he threw the car towards them and left.

The torn car flew on the air and slammed on the ground in front of the boys. Sadness filled the boys' faces. The toy was nowhere a thing to be playable. But most of all, it was the young master who had done that. So that was the true attitude of Sho Fernand da Montefeltro? That meant, that the sweet, friendly, smiling face of his back then the first time he introduced himself cheerfully to them, was just a show?

The boys looked at each other and, as if they understood what they had thought, both of them shook their heads in dismay. Today, they will go to their other playmates and tell them about Sho. Next time, they will never see that kid again. They will never play with him. Who does? They don't want to be friends with a brat like that. Ever.

* * *

While the island of Donatello was celebrating joyously the victory of their new governor, the south island of Venna Madden– Rafaello, in a small town called Fenica, was calmer and more peaceful.

Under the scorching heat of the sun, farm workers were busy at a wide plantation harvesting grapes. They had covered their heads with a cloth made from an old shirt or thrown rags that had been cleaned well. Their only clothes were just two or three sets that were passed down from generations. To keep the clothes still wearable, the farm workers wore the first set in layers, also to cover themselves from the bright sunlight during the day. But only that will not be enough when the temperature gets high. That was why, the farm workers' skin was more tanned, slightly darker which made them most distinguishable in the society, and sets them far apart from those of the higher, more royal class.

Even their salary for the day was only enough for them to buy one meal serving. Their Masters– the contractors who hired them– gave them such low wages when it was supposed to be a justifiable, even amount. When the Dons give out the monthly salary, the contractors would receive them and take 50% from it. The other 50% would be divided for the workers. Whatever was divided that will be what the poor farm workers would receive, each one of them. The Dons would never found out. This was why; the farm workers were batches of one or two families, even the entire clan and the older ones can be hired as long as they can still move. The farm workers toiled so much during the day.

Plus at night, at the winehouse, the farm workers worked for hours processing the grapes until the wine was settled inside the large, heavy barrels. Then they made sure to group them into batches in the storage room, according to the correct number of months it took for the wine to age. The longer and older wines would be placed at the far end of the cellar. These farmers were the same people who harvested such a large number of grapes during the day. They only had three short breaks: in the morning, the afternoon and evening. Those breaks will be the only time they could properly eat their meals. No snacks. They will sleep together by batches in small cottages. So usually, there would be two to three families who stayed in one cottage. Inside, there were no beds at all, only a table and a few long chairs. Tired and exhausted, the farm workers would sleep late at night on their thin mats on the cold, wooden floor. They sleep like that despite the heat with no fans at all. They were used to it. They had no time for other extra activities to do, since they only had five hours of sleep. Then at 5:00 AM, they wake up to start the new day.

All of this was the everyday routine. A long, hard day of continuous suffering that these poor grapefarm workers endured. There should be someone who will bring about good fortune and a brighter future for these farm workers… Well, there was. The only destined one…

Under the bright sunlight, a young, tall boy of twelve years carried a big bottle of water as he walked on the small path between long lines of grapes. His small feet had little scratches and callous for constantly moving with very thin rubber slippers that looked like it would tear apart in a few days, but it seemed this had no effect at all to the boy. He just walked in a hurry to give this water he was holding to someone important, and to keep the water from falling out, the young boy skillfully balanced the bottle on his shoulder with just one hand. Because the beads of sweat that fell on the sides of his face bothered him, he stopped for a bit, took off the cloth covering his head and wiped his face. His black hair now looked quite disheveled and unruly, but the boy never cared. He hung the cloth on the other side of his shoulder and continued walking.

His black eyes looked around the plantation. He had to stretch up on his toes so he could get a better view above the grapes. Unfortunately, the grapes were taller than him. Struggling to balance himself on his toes and the water bottle at the same time, the young boy groaned as he stretched some more. At last just his eyes can finally see. He squinted under the bright light, until he finally saw the person he had been looking for.

"Mama!" he cried out.

The short woman was bent under the vines, concentrated hard on taking out some grapes with her gloved hands and put them on her big basket. When she never looked up, the young boy cried out louder.

"Mama!" the young boy called. "Mama!"

"Oi. Jelliana!" called out a middle-aged man beside the woman. The other farmers laughed. "It's your son. You didn't hear him?"

"Haha, that funny little kid," added one of the farm workers.

"Huh?"

The woman named Jelliana looked up as she heard the funny small voice calling out to her in the air. She placed the grapes on her basket and stepped on her stool, squinting under the hot sunlight. With her short height, it was hard to look for smaller things in this wide canopy of greens and violets.

"I'm over here!"

When she finally saw a small hand waving to and fro from one of the aisles, Jelliana laughed.

A farm worker smiled. "Oh, Jelly– was that your son's little hand?" she asked.

"Yes. Ah– Renando!" Jelly said happily, waving her hand. "Come here, child!"

Renando smiled and hurried along the path towards his mother. When he reached him, Jelliana knelt.

"Ma, here's your water, ma," Renando said tenderly as he bent over. He placed the water bottle on the ground. Then he stood up and untied the clean cloth wrapped around his waist. He knelt again.

Jelliana was untying the knot holding the small cup from the bottle when her son suddenly moved towards her.

"Ma... Here, Ma," little Renando said with a warm smile as he wiped his dear mother's face. Jellliana laughed. "Your face is wet now, Ma. Didn't you bring a towel with you?"

"Ren! Really! You little child, you!" chuckled Jelliana.

"Ma. You know, you should stop working now and let me finish this job for you," little Ren said, tying back the cloth around his waist. "You and the sun are always fighting. You'll never win."

Jelliana shook her head. She stood up and poured the water to the cup.

"Thank you for this water, son," thanked Jelliana as she took a drink. "Now, where's your Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki?"

"Well, they're still out there taking out more grapes with Kanae and Yashiro," little Ren replied as he watched his mother. Ren felt happy to see her relieved face as she took big gulps of water. She had been out working for hours, so she had been really thirsty.

"Ma, do you think Grandpa Hiroaki needs more rest than taking out more grapes with Grandma?" asked little Ren curiously. Jelliana's eyebrow rose up. "It seems the grapes are tougher than his knees."

"Ren, my child, we have to work hard," Jelliana answered, looking down at her son. "This isn't for us. This is best for you... Your future is more important to us than anything. You know that, right?"

Little Ren watched as Jelliana covered the bottle with the cup and walked back to work. She carried the half filled basket and took more grapes from the vines.

"Ren?" Jelliana said, never looking at her son.

"Yes, Ma," little Ren replied. This time, Jelliana looked straight at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at the tree back there and practice writing?" she asked, placing the picked grapes to the basket.

"I did, Ma," little Ren replied honestly. His black eyes twinkled. "I even tried practicing on the big roots, then to the trunk. But Ma… I've been there under the tree for hours. My hand is even cramped from practicing too much! I stayed there for a long time–!"

Other farmers around Jelliana started looking at the young boy. They smiled at him while others shook their heads as they listened. They all loved this part, the time when the little boy explained his mistakes. When he reasoned out, he reasoned out well. The boy was honest, though. Jelliana looked at them and rolled her eyes. This little boy sounded sense that of a big man.

"–Sometimes, Ma, I think I'm a crazy loner," little Ren complained, furrowing his brows. "When I'm bored, or when I feel tired from writing, I talk to all the birds and butterflies on the tree and they seemed to understand me. I also lost count how many times I swung over and over again to all the branches and hang myself upside down like a mad monkey. I even ran out of songs Grandma Haruki taught me, just so I can have something to write about. No children out here wanted to write with me. Maybe it's because of that, Ma... They might be scared of me talking all by myself…"

Everyone laughed and went back to work. Jelliana placed the filled basket on the ground and grabbed an empty one. Little Ren walked towards her and squatted on the ground. He examined the grapes that Jelliana picked.

"But…Ma? Why do I have to learn how to read and write?" little Ren asked. "I could just stay with you and plant grapes. I can work on them like you and the rest of our family did, so I can help you…"

Surprised, Jelliana stopped her work and turned to face her son. She walked towards him and bent over so she could look properly at him in the eyes.

"No. It can't be that you'll only plant grapes. What I want is for you to be schooled," Jelliana replied. "I don't want you to become like us…"

Little Ren thought for a moment.

"Ummm… Ma, will it make a big difference if… I would become like you?" he asked, looking up at his mother. "I'm a good person after all, right Ma?"

"Renando Edmund Moretti, my child, listen to me," Jelliana said. "This is why I and the rest of our family worked very hard… What your Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki want from the moment you were born, is to give you a better future…"

"Your future is so bright we don't want you to lose it just by being a grapefarm worker alone… Not this, Ren… Not this way… Your education is more important. It is the only treasure we could ever give you, son. When you have that knowledge– no one, no single person, can ever take that away from you. And you will never lose it, because you can use it for good. Do you understand me, my son?"

Little Ren blinked as he stared back at the genuine expression of his dear mother. He nodded obediently.

"You are a good boy. So, Ren, have hope," Jelliana said. Then her eyes sparkled of the sudden thought that came to her mind. "You know what, son? I have something to tell you. This Friday, is our salary day. So, we can finally go together to the town and I'll buy a writing pad and pencils for you."

Little Ren's face lit up and his eyes sparkled bright.

"Really, Ma?" cheered little Ren. "No more sticks for writing on the ground and tree trunk?"

"No more of that, son," Jelliana chuckled. "So you have to do your best, okay? So that one day, you'll finally learn how to write."

"Yes, Ma," Little Ren said, smiling up her mother. Jelliana hugged her dear son tight.

"Mmm! I love you, Renando, my child," Jelliana said.

Little Ren closed his eyes and smiled happily. "I love you too, Ma."

Then she noticed his hair ruffled. "Look at how mess your hair is! What did you to do? Come here and I'll fix that!"

Little Ren laughed as her mother fixed his hair with her hands.

"There– you're neat now," Jelliana said, settling a stress of his bang away from his eyes. "And, I hate to say it but… My, you look handsome too!"

"Ma–!"

Right then, Jelliana turned chibi and suddenly felt thrilled. She quickly hugged her son again and continued to ruffle his hair, much to little Ren's surprise.

"Mmmm! Such a good kid! My little son is still so gorgeous even if his clothes and face get dirty!" teased Jelliana. She sighed as her chibi face rubbed her son's soft cheeks. "Mmmmm– no wonder the little girls on this team have a thing for my kind and cute son! Reeeeeen–! Reeeen my boy!"

Little Ren groaned blankly in his mother's tight embrace. "Ma just stop it, please. You're embarrassing."

"Ah–! I'm not!" fought back Jelliana. Holding her son squarely, she added. "Renando, when you grow up and become an even taller, more gorgeous man and smarter, you must–"

"–marry a rich, smart and gorgeous girl, yes," finished little Ren flatly. He rolled his eyes. For how many times does his mother ever said this line to him?

"But Ma, that's so far-fetched," he said. "It won't happen. Someone like me and a rich person together is ridiculous. That's impossible."

"No! Nothing is impossible with God, son!" said Jelliana. "That's why, you have to work hard on your writing from now on. Who knows, that impossible dream might become a reality. All you need to do is just–"

"–believe, son. Just believe," little Ren and Jelliana said in unison.

Jelliana stood up and dusted off dirt from her pants and shirt. "That's right. Come on and stand up. It's time to go to your Grandpa and Grandma."

Along the path of grapes, little Ren and Jelliana are walking together. The cup tinkled against the water bottle in Jelliana's arm. But as they walked, Jelliana noticed something that brushed against her waist. She knew what it was, so with the other hand, she quickly rummaged through the wrapped cloth that little Ren was holding and picked up a thin, folded comic. The little boy was surprised.

"What's this? This is what I meant! It's comic again that you're only concentrating on instead of writing after all!" Jelliana said. She gave back the paper comic to him.

"Sorry, Ma. But I'm just only looking at the pictures," Little Ren said. "I couldn't read the lines anyway."

Jelliana sighed.

"Okay, but you have to be careful with that, alright?" said Jelliana. She laid her hand across her son's shoulder. "We just borrowed that from the town's library. We still have to go back later tonight and return it."

"Okay, Ma… But I wish I could understand more what the story was all about," little Ren said. "The pictures alone are not enough."

"That's why I told you Ren, you have to learn how to read and write," Jelliana reminded again. "And that's why I'll teach you how to read, even if it means sacrificing the remaining hours of my sleep for teaching you."

Little Ren reflected the consecutive days Jelliana stayed up late at night, teaching him how to read. She used up the few hours left just so that her son will learn. Little Ren thought about Jelliana working tiringly for hours during the day, exhausted and tired with no sleep, and still awake at night.

"Umm… Ma? Let's not do that," said little Ren with worry. "It's a waste of your time and energy… I don't want you get weak."

"Don't say that Renando. I'm only doing this for you," Jelliana insisted. "Just remind me later when we get to town. I'll buy you pencils and writing pad, so that you'll finally learn to how write your name."

Little Ren scratched the back of his head. Jelliana arrived at the middle of the plantation, where a group of farm workers was tending to the grapes. Little Ren and Jelliana walked along the wider path and moved to the side as a farm worker riding on a horse passed by. It dragged a cart loaded with big, heavy baskets full of freshly picked grapes. Jelliana and little Ren walked more until they saw the old couple crouched on the ground, carefully arranging grapes on their baskets.

Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki had covered their heads with hoods, instead of wrapping a cloth around it. A few tresses of silver gray hair fell on the sides of their pale faces. It was Grandma Haruki who was more identifiable from afar, because of the shining gold glasses on her eyes. The two looked loving at such stage in their lives; even with a tiring job, they're the only people who could still laugh and happily talked to one another while working with the grapes on the basket. Grandpa Hiroaki always found humor in every little thing he did together with his beloved wife. While holding up a bunch, Grandpa Hiroaki whispered something to his wife while pointing his frail finger at the grapes. Grandma Haruki giggled and shook her head. Then a few seconds later Grandpa Hiroaki murmured things by himself, talking about the grapes until Grandma Haruki blurted out loud– startling other serious farm workers near them, which drove the old couple to laugh more. It was such a lovely, happy sight that Jelliana and little Ren admired.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" called out little Ren. The old couple looked up and smiled at their grandchild running towards them.

"Ahh… Renando, my boy!" Grandpa Hiroaki said happily. Little Ren sat on the ground and hugged his grandfather. The old man kissed his grandson's forehead while holding him in his arms. "What took you so long? You're late!"

"Mhm, I know now," Grandma Haruki guessed with a laugh. She pushed her eyeglasses back up her nose and arranged the grapes. "It's the boy arguing with his mother about writing practice again, am I right?"

"How do you know, Grandma?" little Ren asked with a surprise.

"Even at uuh– that distance and I'm in my age like this dear, I could still hear both of your voices. Loud and clear," Grandma Haruki said. "I always know."

"So uuh– is my handsome boy been practicing his writing at the tree?" asked Grandpa Hiroaki as he held little Ren at an eye's angle. "How's the progress?"

"Oh, Papa, Mama," Jelliana sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. Every time we discuss about study, all this kid could mention was cramps, swinging on the branches and talking to birds– he look like he'll turn ill!"

The old couple laughed. Grandpa Hiroaki patted his grandson's head and stood up slowly. The old man groaned as he stretched his back. He had been crouching on the vines for hours that he could feel pain across his back and hips. He could also feel his knees would give up any moment for standing so long. Jelliana and little Ren helped him. Grandpa Hiroaki felt relieved and smiled as he laid his arms on the two important persons he loved.

"Uuh – are you done with that now, Haruki dear?" asked Grandpa Hiroaki. Grandma Haruki placed the grapes on the basket and stood up. She was still stronger than her dear husband.

"Yes, dear. Uuh– I'm done and these baskets are ready to be picked up," Grandma Haruki replied. She called to her working neighbors and noted of the baskets. They nodded and waved at her.

"Alright, let's go. It's uuh– time for lunch," Grandpa Hiroaki said happily to the group. "I bet uuh– all those 'talking to birds, swinging tree branches and cramps' are just 'ill' signs that you're hungry. Even I am shaking. Come on and let's eat."

During lunch, the farm workers sat on the ground under the canopy of big trees that lined across the side of the plantation, right at the foot of the hills. The Moretti family had gathered together on a big mat made of dried coconut leaves, in a circle around the only same serving they had prepared for the day: a pot of rice, a small container of salty dried fishes and jugs of water. The only fruit they had left on a small round basket was the rejected small bunch of grapes that were of lowest quality in the eyes of their Masters and Don Petricino, but were just fine for these people.

The family washed their hands properly from the largest jug of water behind the tree and with soap. Then they sat back on the ground. Jelliana had taken out wooden plates from the folded covers of thick cloth that formed a bag and passed them out to everyone. Grandpa Hiroaki was the one to divide the servings and placed them in each plate, while Grandma Haruki poured water to the wooden glasses.

At that moment, teenaged Yashiro arrived. He was seventeen years old, with short blonde hair. His deep brown eyes sparkled behind the small square eyeglasses when he waved his hand to his beloved family under the tree.

"Hi, Auntie Jelly!" greeted young Yashiro happily. He was still cheerful despite the hot weather. Exhaustion was formed under his eyes, but Yashiro did not care. He bent over and kissed Jelliana's cheek.

"Ah– hello, Yashiro," said Jelliana. "You're finally here. Come, let's have lunch. Get your plate from Grandpa… But wash your hands first."

"Yes, Auntie," Young Yashiro said. He then went to the old couple and kissed their cheek.

"I'm back… Grandpa, Grandma," greeted young Yashiro.

"Mmm, it's good to see you Yashiro Armand, my child," Grandma Haruki said, and gave the young boy a warm hug. "How's work? Are you tired now, my dear? We're still preparing lunch for you…"

"Ah– I'm doing fine, Grandma," answered young Yashiro politely. "But it's really hot."

He then went to the far back of the tree and washed his hands.

As soon as he was done, Young Yashiro then sat beside little Ren and he patted his head in greeting.

"Hello! Cousin got cramps again from practicing writing?" asked young Yashiro. He then took his plate. "You'd better stop reading those comics, Renando. It won't do you any good. Auntie Jelly's taught you well and sacrificed her precious time so that you'll learn, so give your best. Thanks for serving this, Grandpa."

"You heard your elder cousin, Ren?"said Grandma Haruki as they began to eat. "If you uuh– continue to complain to your mother about that, it's better to listen to your cousin here who's like an only elder brother to you."

"Well uuh– the little boy hardly complains about anything now," Grandpa Hiroaki said. "Before he does, but now the little boy has changed. He only gets like that when learning is mentioned, because he's more concerned about his mother's health than his welfare…"

Grandma Haruki nodded as she ate. "Mhmm… he's very thoughtful. Uuh, I hope someone out there will teach this boy."

"Yeah, I think so too, Grandpa," agreed Yashiro. He grabbed his glass. "Cuz is a great kid. Ren has the potential to succeed someday. We always believe that."

When little Ren received his plate from the old man, little Ren thanked his grandpa. He picked up most of his fishes to Jelliana's plate– leaving behind only three of his fish on his own.

"Renando–? This serving is yours," Jelliana said, surprised to see a second batch of fishes on the side of her own on top of her small mound of rice. She took out those fishes and placed them back to her son's plate.

"But I want you to have it, Ma," argued little Ren and placed them on Jelliana's plate. "I'm fine with just three. Well, you can even have this too, Grandma! Grandpa! Cuz! Here – one for each of you!"

Little Ren placed each fish on Yashiro's, Grandma Haruki's and Grandpa Hiroaki's plates, leaving the three speechless. The old couple and Yashiro looked at each other and smiled. Jelliana just looked at her plate. She fought back.

"But, Renando–"

"–I don't want you to get hungry the rest of the day, Ma," little Ren said. "You've been working hard along with Cousin, Grandpa and Grandma. So please have them and eat well…"

Jelliana blinked. "But, how are you going to do with yours? You only have rice…"

Little Ren stood up and went to the bag.

"Ren–? What are you doing?" young Yashiro asked in a warning tone. He knew his younger cousin was always full of surprises and experimented with things, even food.

Little Ren never spoke anything and continued to rummage inside the bag until he took out a small container. He sat back on the ground, opened the container, and poured the mix of soy sauce and vinegar that Grandma Haruki made on his rice.

"Hmm?" murmured Jelliana. She looked at Grandma Haruki, Grandpa Hiroaki and young Yashiro, but the elder cousin just shook his shoulder.

With a big smile, little Ren mixed the rice together with his hands, as the family even had no spoon and fork. Skillfully, he gathered a big mound with his fingers and ate his rice.

For a moment, the Moretti family looked at him silently and waited patiently. They never experienced Little Ren complained anything about the same food that was served, since he understood their welfare. Unlike other farm workers' children, little Ren was a kind boy.

Little Ren furrowed his brows, a first expression the Moretti family had seen him eating. Maybe the boy poured too much sauce?

"So? How's the uuh– rice, my child?" Grandma Haruki asked, looking a bit worried at her grandson. The huge mound was still inside little Ren's mouth it made two big balls on his cheeks. When he chewed, he could hardly move them. Yashiro reacted first and blurted out loud with laughter. The rest followed.

"Mmmm!" Little Ren murmured. He chewed for a while and swallowed some of it. Still mouthful, little Ren could still speak.

"This is just soooooo good, mm!" Ren exclaimed and picked up more rice with his fingers. Jelly patted her son's head.

"Oi oi, Renando. Careful or you'll choke yourself," warned young Yashiro, still giggling.

"Mmmm– I don't know what this is called, Cuz. But I made a new dish!" exclaimed little Ren, still chewing his rice. "I'm the first one to make this. I'm the best! There's more seasoning, Cuz. Try it!"

Everyone laughed while watching him. Their giggles filled the air with happiness.

"This tasted just like chicken rottisierre! Mmm!" little Ren said as he ate some more. Yashiro ruffled his hair.

The rest of the grapefarm workers' day followed, until the sun had set across the horizon. Inside the warehouse, the Morettis worked on the final job phase of processing big wine bottles for transport. Young Yashiro was at the entrance, working together with a fellow farm worker friend. Both of them carried wooden racks of wine bottles that were being unloaded from a big truck. The bottles inside the rack felt heavy on their hands, as the grapes that were picked during the day had been carefully chosen, pressed to be made into finest wine and left aged inside the wine house. The grapefarm workers couldn't even get a taste of their hardwork. This batch of wine was not aged longer than the ones inside the Riserva house. These bottles needed to be processed right away to be sold out in the market all over the country.

Sweating profusely from constantly carrying such heavy racks, young Yashiro stopped. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He held the stitch on his sides. Young Yashiro felt his arm would rip off from his shoulder. He took off his eyeglasses and wiped his wet face.

"Are you still alive, Yashiro?" asked his friend, watching his young friend put back his eyeglasses.

Young Yashiro bent over, placing his hands on his knees. His short, blonde hair covered his face like a small curtain. A sea of sweat covered the entire back of his shirt. When young Yashiro never spoke a thing, his farmer friend grew worried. Even young Yashiro's secret admirers who were working watched him with worry.

"Are you okay, man?" the farm worker friend asked again, holding Yashiro's shoulder. Just in case his fellow teenaged friend might faint.

But young Yashiro held his gloved hand up close to his friend's face and looked up. The farm worker friend stared back at the furrowed brows, until he saw fire sparked behind those brown eyes. All the members of the Moretti family really have a thing in common, in terms of strong eye expressions.

"Let me– Let me catch my damn breath!" said young Yashiro angrily, still breathing heavily. "Do– do you think me and the rest of the Morettis– die easily pal? Hell no! We've got strange blood!"

The farm worker friend felt relieved and laughed. He patted back Yashiro's shoulder. "Man you scared me! I thought something already happened to you!"

"Don't be worried, man!" Young Yashiro assured. He walked back towards the truck. "I'm okay. It'll be a thousand years before you can see me die… Now, come on and let's get back here! I want to finish this ahead of time."

"Aah… so you can teach the Malatesta girls, right?" guessed the farm worker friend. A big smile flashed across his face. "Man… Those two must be lucky. You're so thoughtful, Yashiro. You've been thinking of their welfare more than yours, too. Ever since their parents died, you looked more like a father to them than just their friend. To think you're still seventeen. You make a wonderful teacher…"

Young Yashiro kept silent. What a compliment. He felt the color suddenly rose up his face, driving the farm worker friend to laugh more. Of course, there was only one person that was the apple of young Yashiro's eyes. After the Malatesta girls' parents died, young Yashiro had already begun teaching them how to read and write. After his work, young Yashiro would head straight to the cottage where the Malatesta girls stayed and taught them. The eldest one, Kanae Constanza Malatesta, was the smartest among the two. She had short, silky straight hair, a wonderful black, like the color of the night. Her eyes were black too, and they gleamed like little black pearls when she was happy. When she smiled, her small teeth were perfectly white. She was still 7 years old, yet she talked with more sense and acted mature than her age. Maybe this was because she had to take good care of her younger sister, the 5 year old Ruriko, alone that she was already both a mother and father to little Ruriko. Plus, young Kanae learned every topic at breakneck speed. She was so smart. In just one month, young Yashiro was impressed at his little student Kanae who can already recite and acted half of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and she was able to write all the verses. She used her time studying and memorizing the play and practice writing while young Yashiro was at work, so when he came back to begin their lessons, little Kanae would show off what she had learned.

"Yeah… I'm proud of that kid," young Yashiro said with a warm smile. "As long as those two will learn, I'd do anything to help them…"

"Well, I wouldn't complain if little Kanae grow up someday and become such a lady than all of your plain secret admirers put together," teased the farm worker friend, pushing a rack towards Yashiro. "I hope that your heart will learn how to love a lady, and don't come to me for help when the time comes."

Young Yashiro furrowed his brows in surprise as he looked back at him. "What?" he said.

"You know that little Kanae is already cute, Yashiro. Most kids change when they get to be a teenager and are plain, but rare breeds hang on to cute."

Young Yashiro just shook his head.

"What crazy things about breeds were you thinking about?" he said. "Little Kanae's still seven years old– Seven! And you're now thinking about love and relationships! And that's impossible, little Kanae's more like a sister to me."

"Who knows?" teased his farm worker friend with a big smile. "You're best of friends but… Time flies so fast you'll never notice the little changes of life around you–"

"–Just give me that rack and hurry up!" young Yashiro shot back.

Meanwhile, the other three older Morettis were at the far end of the warehouse. With her gloved hands, Grandma Haruki dabbed the cloth on a container of perfumed wax and wiped the bottles to make it shiny and clean, and placed them on the table, where Jelliana sat across from it. She took a piece of printed label from a box and brushed the back of it with glue. Then she stuck the label to the wine bottle and placed it to the batch of bottles. Grandpa Hiroaki took a soft, brown twine from a basket, a native piece of rope made only from this town, Fenica. Grandpa Hiroaki tied a good knot around the cap of the bottle and placed it inside a nice box designed with a brand name of the rich family the farmers worked hard for.

"You know, Jelliana… Uuh– I heard news that the uhh– contract of our batch will end within this week," Grandpa Hiroaki announced sadly as he tied the twine around the bottle. Grandma Haruki watched him. She knew of this, but kept silent and let the man of the house have his word.

"We'll receive our salary this Friday… So uuh– that means, our job is done on Saturday," said Grandpa Hiroaki.

"What? This is so sudden," said Jelliana with a bit of surprise. She slowly brushed the back of the label with worry. But Jelliana's head started to fill with thoughts, she could no longer continue. Jelliana placed down the brush.

"Papa, we can't stop working… I need to save," Jelliana said, looking at her dear old father. "What I want is to take Renando to a good school, Papa… What are we going to do now? We're stuck…"

Grandpa Hiroaki placed the tied bottle inside the box and turned around so he could see Jelliana.

"I've been thinking of places where we could go back to work… But uuh– there was just no vacancy here in Rafaello," Grandpa Hiroaki said.

Grandma Haruki stopped her job. She placed the perfumed bottle and cloth on the table.

"Uhh– Dear… Jelliana my child… uuh– we need to look for a new place of work at a grapefarm," said Grandma Haruki. She eyed Grandpa Hiroaki. "I'm sure there is one…"

"Then we'll just find vacancy somewhere," Jelliana said. The old woman's eyes lit up.

"At Donatello!" exclaimed Grandma Haruki.

But Jelliana's eyes widened. There were many more grapefarms in many places to look for a job… Why not instead at the capital, Da Vinici? Just not Donatello, please, begged Jelliana in thought. Donatello was the only place she couldn't go back to. A lot of her painful past happened terribly on that island that many people close to her life were affected. She felt badly hurt. Everything at a certain place in Donatello was too much to bear for Jelliana, especially when her wounds need not be opened a second time again. That was why, the entire family left that past behind and traveled far and wide– away from Donatello.

"What uuh– I know right now, during this time is uuh– harvest is almost near at Donatello," Grandpa Hiroaki said. "Why don't we try it there? There's also a huge hiring rate there now compared at Da Vinici…"

"Well we haven't even gone back home at Donatello for a very long time, my daughter," Grandma Haruki added. "Please, let's at least go back home…"

But Grandpa Hiroaki had other things on his mind. He was more concerned for his daughter than their home that hadn't been visited for many months. The family kept transferring to different places and traveled very far from home. It was hard for all of them at first, but then they were able to adjust to the new environment and culture. That was still when Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki were still young. Now that the married couple had aged, it was now hard for Grandpa Hiroaki to travel to far places. But if he had to travel far and not go back home for the sake of his daughter and grandson's better future, and that everything that will be done was for the best of the family, Grandpa Hiroaki will not insist. More than anything else, his daughter's feelings are more important right now.

Jelliana would do anything and would not insist on working on a new place, if it meant doing so for the sake of her dearest son's future, as long as not back in Donatello again. She painfully looked at her father.

"If you aren't comfortable… well uuh– that's fine," Grandpa Hiroaki said, staring back at Jelliana. "We'll just find other places to apply…"

Jelliana closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Jelliana had to make this most important decision of her life. Whatever she decided now will change the course of her future– including her son Renando and the rest of the Moretti family. Jelliana thought about Renando and the rest of her family, her job and all the places they could go… But just as the old man said, only at Donatello that they could save more money for Renando's future compared to the capital. She thought about herself– the current state of her mind… and her heart. Her mind was set, but her heart was still not fully healed. It still bore the scars from before, and Jelliana feared it will pain even worse again.

"Jelliana, my child… we will not force you," Grandma Haruki said.

There was no other choice. If her heart was meant to feel the worse pain by facing her past on that island again, Jelliana had to accept it. Maybe it was in that place that the entire problem will finally be solved. The problem that she had beared all these years _has _to be solved once and for all. And that would be at that place…

"Mother, father… Alright," Jelliana finally spoke softly. When she opened her eyes, hot tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"It's all because I need to work… I have to work hard, all for Renando," Jelliana said. "I raised him together with you, the best we could…"

Jelliana looked at her parents.

"Let's go back to Donatello…" Jelliana said tearfully. "But I'll ask this favor of you, Ma, Pa… Please, give me strength and guide me along in this…"

Grandma Haruki and Grandpa Hiroaki smiled warmly at their daughter. They nodded silently.

"Of course… we always do. We'll do everything for your best, Jelliana," Grandma Haruki said, holding her daughter. Grandpa Hiroaki held Jelliana's cold, trembling hand with both of his weak hands.

"Don't worry, child… Everything will be alright," assured Grandpa Hiroaki. "Everything happens for a reason… There are reasons why God let these things happen… And only He knows… All of this will come to an end someday, Jelliana… Just endure more… Believe and hope for the best."

Jelliana looked up at her parents. She nodded silently.

Grandpa Hiroaki placed Jelliana's head on his shoulder and patted her head, calming his daughter while Grandma Haruki cried with her and hugged both Grandpa Hiroaki and Jelliana.

They will endure together all the hardships and pain that may come along with this journey. None of them knew what awaited them at Donatello…

**==#~#==**

* * *

**Next on Only You…**

"_A painful past that was long forgotten and left behind for years will be faced again… A new journey will finally begin."_

**Book 2… **_**First Impressions Last, Part II**_**… Right here, on Only You.**

**==#~#==**

* * *

**End Credits**

**The Cast of Only You, Book 1 in order of appearance:**

**Starring…**

Tsuruga Ren as _Renando Edmund Moretti_

Fuwa Sho as _Sho Fernand da Montefeltro_

**Also Starring…**

The da Montefeltro family, owners of red wine business, _Castello di Montefeltro:_

Takarada Lory as _Don Loriando da Montefeltro_

Mogami Saena as _Doña Saena Contessa da Montefeltro_

_Don Maximo della Scala_

Butler Sebastian as _Sebastian_

The Chiaramonte family, owners of sparkling white wine business, _Castello di Chiaramonte:_

Hizuri Kuu as _Don Kuu Gustav Chiaramonte_

Hizuri Juliella as _Doña Juliella Rebecca Chiaramonte_

The Moretti family:

Woods Jelly/Ten/Jelly as _Jelliana Moretti_

Director Ogata Hiroaki/Date Hiroaki as _Grandpa Hiroaki Moretti_

The Prisoner music video director and Ogata's close friend, Director Haruki as _Grandma Haruki Moretti_

Yukihito Yashiro as Ren's elder cousin, _Yashiro Armand Moretti_

The Malatesta family:

Ruriko as _Ruriko Malatesta_

Kotonami Kanae as _Kanae Costanza Malatesta_


	2. Book 2: First Impressions Last, Part II

**Previously on Only You…**

"_A painful past that was long forgotten and left behind for years will be faced again by Jelliana, as the contract of the grape farm workers is about to end within a week… A new journey of the Moretti family will finally begin, now that Jelliana has finally decided to go back to Donatello island… What awaits them there?"_

* * *

**Book 2**

_**First Impressions Last – Part II**_

The following morning, young Ren was back on the tree at the side of the plantation, to the place where he practiced writing. He had knelt on the ground, facing the long mound of earth with a cross made up of thin woods tied together sitting atop of it. There was a small inscription on the front of the cross:

**Reinaldo Fransisco Moretti**

_Farewell, Great Grandpa Reino_

Young Ren took a moment of silence and closed his eyes. Then he put his hands together and prayed to his late great grandpa. Great Grandpa Reino was pale, frail and weak when he was still alive. He always excused himself from work and had to bed rest for a week before he got back to his job. He had for a long time fought the battle of Tuberculosis and died the year ago of blood consumption on his lungs. Now that the contract for the Moretti family and the rest of the batch of grape farm workers will end within a week, Jelliana, Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki decided to leave Rafaello and go back to the island of Donatello, so that they can apply for a new job. Last night, inside their cottage, the entire Moretti family gathered together in a circle on the wooden floor and the elders discussed about the transfer to young Yashiro and young Ren. The elders explained to them, and the two boys were open-minded and agreed on Jelliana's decision. According to young Yashiro . . .

"_So long as our family is intact we'll endure together whatever hardships we may faced," young Yashiro said that night, his eyes fixed seriously on the matter as he looked up at the three elder Morettis. _

"_Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Jelly. . . Whatever it is that you three have decided, we'll go with you," added young Yashiro._

"_And I'll do my best," young Ren said. "I'll study hard so that I won't be giving you all a hard time while you're looking for a job. . ."_

_Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki and Jelliana looked at each other, their eyes full of admiration at the young boys. Young Yashiro and young Ren may be both teenagers, but they acted and talked so mature for their age. They understood their current welfare at a deeper level and were able to adjust easily to a new environment with only little complaints. They can already share their opinions in a serious discussion like this. _

"_We are uuh– so proud of both of you," Grandpa Hiroaki said with a warm smile. He patted young Yashiro and young Ren's heads. "I'm glad you understood what we the three of us think. . ."_

_Grandma Haruki pushed her spectacles up on her nose. _

"_Now that these boys have uuh– also decided, it's time for us to plan on what Yashiro dear will do," she said, looking at Jelliana. "He can't be with us while we're looking for a job at a grape farm. . ."_

"_It's alright, Grandma Haruki. I can be with you," young Yashiro assured. But Jelliana shook her head._

"_No, Yashiro. . . This is what we'll do," Jelliana said. "Once we're back at Donatello, I want you to be the one to teach Renando at home while the three of us will look for a place of work. It won't be immediate, but at least Renando has company while we're gone. . . Then, when we have a job, you can be working with us. Is that okay, Yashiro Armando?"_

"_You know uuh– how much this little one needs you, my child," Grandpa Hiroaki added, pointing his gaze at Ren. _

"_But Grandpa, I'm already independent," fought young Ren. Jelliana just shook her head in despair. _

"_You know I've been by the tree practicing writing ever since we came here in Fenica," said young Ren. "I can be by myself at our house in Donatello. You can leave me alone–"_

"–_Weeehhh. . . Said someone who swing around branches and talked to birds," Young Yashiro teased, pushing his spectacles up his nose. Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki laughed. "Is that what we call 'independent', Cuz?"_

_Young Yashiro took a piece of paper. "And you said you've been practicing. Now what's this, Ren. Look, you barely even wrote your name!"_

_Young Ren pouted. "But Cuz, I–"_

"–_No ifs and buts, Ren," shut young Yashiro. This time, his eyes were sterner and cold when he pushed up his spectacles, looking down at the sad chibi face of his little cousin. "From now on and until I get a job at Donatello… You're staying with me. You won't get out of the house until you're able to write your full name and give me a full sentence. Until Auntie Jelly here can find a job and get you to a good school, you're with me."_

_Young Ren's eyes went wide in shock. "What?! But–"_

"–_Even little Kanae was able to master Romeo and Juliet. So I know you'll be able to do it too," young Yashiro shot back. "Once we get back to the island, we'll start with the basics."_

_When young Ren looked up at him, young Yashiro looked away. "And don't you dare get too cute and show me those puppy eyes. That won't work against me."_

_Young Ren bowed his head in defeat. Nothing can ever convince his Grandpa, Grandma and his mother that he can be independent at Donatello. Let alone his elder cousin. It's only with young Yashiro that young Ren answered to in obedience, like an elder brother. Young Ren looked at the elder Morettis, but Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki and Jelliana just shrugged their shoulders and smiled. He had no choice._

"_You'll study with me when we get to Donatello, Renando. That's final," young Yashiro commanded. "Understood?"_

_Without a word, young Ren nodded quietly. Young Yashiro then pushed his spectacles up– another habit of his when he believes in something right. _

"_I'll make you the smartest, greatest man in Donatello, Ren," said young Yashiro. "That kind of man you'll become that people will envy me. Trust me."_

_Young Ren looked away. He furrowed his brows and stuck out his tongue, hiding his funny face that only the elder Morettis could see. Grandma Haruki and Jelliana snorted as they watched him. Grandpa Hiroaki shook his head, laughing with them._

"_Weehh. . . said someone who boasted about his overflowing confidence," muttered young Ren. He then shrugged. "Oooooh he's a powerful teacher I get scared…"_

_His elder cousin quickly grabbed him by the neck, pulling him backwards to the floor._

"_Reeeeen! I heard that!" shrieked young Yashiro._

"_Looks like uuh– things will be just fine in Donatello with these two, Jelliana," Grandma Haruki said, happily watching as the two cousins wrestled on the floor._

"_Yes, Mama," Jelliana replied with a nod. "I think so too…"_

Young Ren opened his eyes after praying. He then flashed a warm smile.

"Grandpa. . . It will take a bit longer that you'll be visited by us with Mama," young Ren began, staring at the mound. "It's said that the place we'll transfer to is very far. But Grandpa, don't worry. . . I will still continue to pray for you. And I'll take good care of Mama, Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki. . ."

Just then, little Ruriko– who had been happily and silently hiding behind the big tree all this time– placed her hands around her mouth and shouted out loud.

"_Aaaah– Renando, my child! I'll see you later!"_ she said. _"Please take care!"_

Young Ren furrowed his brows in surprise, recognizing that tiny and loud voice. He just turned his head and looked back. His black eyes stared fiercely at the big tree.

"Ruriko Monalisa! Get out of there," shouted young Ren. "I know you're hiding–!"

Little Ruriko giggled and got out, hurrying towards her fellow close friend. Young Ren stood up, staring daggers at her.

"You! You thought I wouldn't know, Ruriko? Huh–!" young Ren said as he grabbed Ruriko behind her neck and pulled her towards him in a ball, ruffling her long brown hair in disarray. "You think I wouldn't know–!"

Little Ruriko's gray eyes sparkled as she fought back in his tight grip.

"Ow–! Okay, okay, okay! I won't do it again!" giggled little Ruriko. "I'm sorry, okay? Just stop it!"

Young Ren released her, and the little girl ran towards the front of the mound, facing him. She then fixed her disheveled hair.

"What're you doing here, Ruriko?" asked young Ren. "And don't you do that again!"

"It's because of you, you know!" replied little Ruriko as she squatted on the ground. "When you're talking with late Grandpa Reino, it's like he'll answer back at you! I've been looking all over for you around the plantation. Like I'll ever find you at that big place! So you're here after all."

"Really you, Ruriko. You scared me to death," young Ren said, sitting back on the ground. He looked hard at his little friend. "I thought you're back at the house with your sister."

"We just had a talk with your mother a while ago," said little Ruriko. Her cheerful voice sounded serious this time when she spoke.

"Your mother Jelly told me that. . . You'll be moving out. . . So, we've decided we'll be coming with you, together with elder sister," little Ruriko said. "That's why. . . elder sister and I also visited the mounds of our parents a while ago, after we had a talk with Auntie Jelly. . ."

Young Ren bowed his head, looking at his great grandpa's mound.

"I'm just only sad right now," said young Ren. "We'll be leaving them behind here. . ."

At that moment, Ruriko's elder sister, young Kanae, came walking towards them. She carried big coarse sack bags, made of woven strips of palm leaves and a small basket of food on the other hand. Young Kanae was the only friend of Ren whom she was called by him through her second name. Under the heat of the sun, Kanae squinted at the two friends and stopped.

"Mo! Renando. . . Don't tell me you want to bring them with you?" young Kanae teased, smiling broadly at little Ren. "Don't ask me for help, okay? My hands here are full of loads."

Young Ren frowned and shook his head. "Really, Costanza," muttered young Ren. He rummaged his pocket and then took out a small, round, green woven ball he just made last night using the left over palm leaves. Young Kanae smiled, admiring at the work of art she had never done before.

"What is that, Ren?" asked young Kanae. "Mo–! This is the first time I've seen it!"

"It's just a ball, silly," answered young Ren. Little Ruriko's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Wow. . . that's so beautiful, Renando!" young Ruriko clapped happily. "Did you make it?"

Young Ren nodded. "Yeah. . . . I made this last night."

Little Ruriko's eyes lit up more. "Is that ball for me?" she asked excitedly.

The little boy looked up, his fierce black eyes stared daggers back at little Ruriko. Like this ball was made just for her. Then his eyes traveled to his more trusted friend. Young Kanae took that and quietly raised her eyebrow. Young Ren didn't blink, let alone smile. He just made a plain face. Young Kanae nodded slightly and understood. He looked back at little Ruriko.

"I'll think about it," Young Ren replied. The little girl frowned, while young Kanae flashed a sly grin. How young Kanae wanted to laugh out loud right now.

"Mmm. . . you're so strict, Renando," little Ruriko said. "I was just asking."

Young Ren ignored his sad friend and looked around the ground. He saw a twig and picked it up. Holding the ball firmly with his hand, little Ren drew a small heart on it and turned the ball slightly. Little Ruriko was curious, watching her friend concentrated on his ball.

"What are you doing, Renando?" asked little Ruriko.

But the boy didn't spoke at all. Instead, young Ren continued on his small job, while young Kanae struggled with her bags as she sat beside Ren. She leaned closer, watching as the boy scribbled something tiny again at the back of the ball.

**L.K.C.**

_**The only one**_

Young Kanae's expression was puzzled as she muttered silently. "Hmmm. . . Mo. . . You know what, Ren? Even I can't understand that,"said young Kanae. She looked at him. "Anyway, what does that mean?"

Youn Ren shrugged as he whispered closely, "Just something I saw all the time in my dream," replied young Ren, in a low voice that only young Kanae could hear. "I guess this is like someone's name, I'm not sure. . ."

It was now Young Kanae's turn to lit up her eyes in a surprise as she stared at her friend. She spoke again in a whisper.

"Ren. . . Ren–! Could it be that was your 'destined one' Auntie Jelly had once talked about–?" guessed young Kanae excitedly. "What if that person out there is real, Ren?"

All young Ren could do was smile gorgeously with young Kanae. She was the only one who can read the young boy's mind and go along with him.

"I don't know, Costanza," young Ren replied. "But you know. . . Honestly, I just hope that's true."

Young Kanae felt thrilled. She just placed the sack bag across her face and stifled a scream.

"Mooo! Oh gosh, Ren– I have a feeling that's the one!" young Kanae giggled against the sack bag. "She's real–! And she's out there I know it, Ren! Mooo!"

Young Ren smiled, watching her stomped her feet excitedly on the ground and squirm in her seat as she hid her face at the sack bag she was holding.

But the sudden furious shriek coming from the little girl broke the spell.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked little Ruriko furiously. "You guys always try to hide something from me! You don't include me in your secrets. What is it?"

The two young friends stopped. Young Kanae and young Ren were quick to hide their excitement from her. Both of their black eyes looked serious as they stared back at little Ruriko. They never blinked.

"Nothing," was all young Kanae could answer. She bolted up and flipped her long, straight black hair as she picked up her bags and walked away.

"Forget about it, sister," muttered young Kanae.

"Yeah. You don't need to know about it," added young Ren. He too got up immediately and rushed behind Kanae, leaving little Ruriko behind. "It's nothing big, anyway."

Before little Ruriko could say a word, Jelliana's voice was already calling out for them.

"Renando–! Kanae Costanza–! Ruriko Monalisa–! You guys come here now!" Jelliana called. She was at the far end of the road with young Yashiro, Grandma Haruki and Grandpa Hiroaki. They were waving their hands at them.

Young Kanae and young Ren rushed quickly on the road, with little Ruriko catching up to them.

"We need to hurry children! Our travel is still very far," called out Grandpa Hiroaki.

Young Ren arrived at the group first. He stayed at Jelliana's side and held his mother close around the waist.

"I'll be with you, Ma," said young Ren, looking up at his mother. Jelliana smiled back and hugged her son close.

"Of course, my dear," she said. "You're with me."

Little Ruriko came second and looked up at Jelliana.

"Auntie Jelly! Let's sit together at the ship!" cheered little Ruriko. Young Ren rolled his eyes and looked away. Young Yashiro saw that and laughed.

"Really, Monalisa!" young Kanae said, panting as she stopped. "You gotta stop that–! Of course Ren and Auntie Jelly wants to sit beside each other. They're mother and son!"

"But I want to–!" fought little Ruriko. Jelliana laid her arm across little Ruriko and walked together.

"Alright, let's let it be. We will stay together on this trip with Renando, okay?" Jelliana said. The little girl cheered up.

While the entire group was walking down the road towards the awaiting carriage at the far end of the street, young Yashiro saw that young Kanae was struggling with her sack bags and food basket.

"Here, Kanae. Let me help you with your bags," offered young Yashiro. He took most of them with the other hand. Young Kanae felt relieved with the weight and was happy to be carrying only the food basket.

"Thank you, Yashiro. Those bags were really heavy," sighed Kanae as she looked up at the tall teenager. She thought how amazing that Yashiro grew up so tall at age 17.

She smiled happily, revealing her small, perfectly white teeth. "My sister just didn't know how to help and didn't carry even a thing…"

"You're welcome," young Yashiro with a warm smile, looking down at the little girl. "It's fine. We know about Ruriko. So, tell me. . . how's your studies while I'm gone?"

"I've already memorized the entire play, Yashiro," replied young Kanae happily. "My writing is still in progress. . . I'm now at the final part, though. I just have to continue giving my best. You'll see!"

Proud, young Yashiro chuckled softly. Young Kanae looked up and admired how those beautiful brown eyes sparkled every time she told him good news. She realized those eyes were about the same when young Ren was also happy. The Moretti family really had a wonderful thing in common– it was in those eyes. To young Kanae, those brown eyes were the most handsome eyes she had ever seen. Her black eyes traveled to Yashiro's face. . . She loved the look of his long-bridged nose, those eyelashes that curled up slightly at the tip and those lips. Young Kanae wondered how his silky straight brown hair must felt like when stroked with her fingers.

"Heeeh. . .So this is what 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' was about," murmured young Kanae. Young Yashiro was surprised and looked down at the little girl.

"Hmm? What– you're saying something, Kanae?" he asked.

This was for the first time too. Finally, at age 7, young Kanae suddenly felt her face burning that she bowed her head. Geez… Even his voice sounded so cool to the ears. And what were all these butterflies on the pit of her stomach? What was happening? Was this feeling the other teenage girls she overheard once said. . . a _Crush_?

"Ah– ehm! Umm. . . no–nothing, Yashiro!" Young Kanae laughed nervously. She couldn't hear her own voice now, as her heart hammered loud across her chest. "J– J– J–just remembering the last line I studied…yes! Yes, those lines! I remember! Hahaha!"

Unknown to young Kanae, the young teenager was aware he was being stared at by the little girl. At the corner of his eye, young Yashiro had noticed young Kanae kept staring at him. So even his student actually had a thing for him too, young Yashiro thought. It would be best to keep this to himself and act just naturally, as though he was clueless that nothing happened.

"Well. That's great, Kanae!" said young Yashiro. Young Kanae was surprised to feel a slight heavy weight on top of her head. It was one of her sack bags that the teenager held for her.

"I'm sorry, but this is what I can do. My hand isn't free right now, so I can't pat your head properly," young Yashiro said happily. Young Kanae looked up just in time to see him with such a warm smile. She then saw a twinkle behind those eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Kanae," young Yashiro said with pride. "Keep giving your best. . ."

"Mmm–! I will, Yashiro!" promised young Kanae. She then made a fist with her little hand. "Just watch. Someday, I'll be like you. I'll become the smartest woman when I grow up! And people will envy you when I say who my teacher was–!"

Young Yashiro admired her courage. Just how would she turn out to be when that time comes? Will she still be this strong-willed? Only heaven knows…

"Ah. . . I'll wait," said young Yashiro, with truth behind those words that only he could keep. He will surely wait for that time to come.

Just then, young Yashiro noticed his younger cousin had poked his head out from Jelliana's side, staring blankly at him walking side by side with young Kanae behind them. Young Ren witnessed and heard everything. He wanted to confirm his suspicions that had bothered him for a long time now, so plainly, he raised one eyebrow up. Young Yashiro answered silently, winking one eye. The two cousins shared silent stares for a few minutes, without blinking, until young Ren understood his elder cousin had confirmed his suspicions. Young Ren then teased his elder cousin, wiggling his eyebrows up repeatedly.

Young Yashiro snorted at his younger cousin's funny face and looked away, hiding his light blush.

"Really. . ." he murmured.

At the same moment, young Ren turned his head to the other side, looking at young Kanae behind him. She looked up and stared at her friend. She was still blushing all over her face, and young Ren's suspicions all the more confirmed. Young Ren teased and wiggled his eyebrows up. He flashed a very broad smile at his fellow friend, revealing his perfectly white teeth.

"Mo–!" young Kanae muttered irritably, turning her head away at the other side. All the more young Ren laughed happily, watching as the two persons obliviously unaware of each other's affections looked at the opposite sides.

Young Ren then turned back to look up at his dear mother.

"Mama, what do you think is waiting for us at Donatello?" asked young Ren.

Jelliana could only look back at the road in silence. This was a difficult question that even she could find it hard to answer.

* * *

That very same morning, warm sunlight had passed through the tall glass windows of the Chiaramonte mansion. A manor made of bricks and stone, the Chiaramonte mansion stood high in its rich Romanesque design on the foot of the hills in the town of Manfredi. A big layered fountain was at the center of the front entrance, where a shining black, 1960 Mercedes Benz W189 limousine had just parked. A butler opened one of the back doors and greeted little Sho who got out. He had thought of looking smart for today: a plain light blue silk shirt and blue shorts held with a white suspender. Instead of a hat, he let his blonde hair combed neatly. On his feet were white socks and a good pair of shiny, brown leather shoes.

Little Sho hurried up the front steps and was ushered by the maids inside. One of them led him up the marble winder steps and into the hallway of the second floor. The noise of his shoes as he walked echoed throughout walls of the hallway. Little Sho and the maid walked further towards one of the bedrooms. Holding the golden levers, the maid opened the tall doors and bowed at the young master. The maid closed the doors back as little Sho went inside. He looked around.

To little Sho, this was such a pretty bedroom that belonged to a princess. All the walls were painted in soft pink. Across from him was a four poster bed in gold with white, soft tulle curtains. The bed was layered with white covers with golden frills and on the foot of it was a big brown chest. On the floor was a white flurry carpet. There was a large portrait of all Disney princesses from fairy tale books that filled the entire wall on the opposite side facing the bed. All the elegant chairs, tables and dressers were pure white– including the tall arched windows that greeted bright sunlight that spread across the room. Little Sho's eyes continued to glance around as he walked. Finally, at the balcony outside the room, sat little Sho's friend by the banister. . . Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte.

Little Sho knew the little girl very well. Even when inside the house, little Liah Kyoko was still dressed to kill just like a princess from the fairytale books he had read about; her pretty dress was pink with frills. Her socks with lace and Mary Jane style shoes were shiny, pure white. But it was her hair that would catch anyone's attention. Her long, silky wavy hair was as warm gold as the morning sun. It was held up in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. Liah Kyoko seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings, let alone unaware that a well known guest had just arrived inside her bedroom. She was sitting quietly on her chair, looking down by the banister. There were little children around her age playing tag happily on an open space beside the vineyard, under the tall trees. There was no way Liah Kyoko could ever join them play, because these children were not of the same class as hers. Liah Kyoko was forbidden neither go near, talk to nor play with the children of grape farm workers. Instead, she was stuck inside the mansion all day. Either she would read books at the library (she lost count how many books, not just fairy tale books, she has ever read so far in her life) or play with expensive dolls, dollhouses and tea sets in her playroom all by herself.

"Liah Kyoko!" called little Sho. Little Kyoko turned around in surprise. Her hazel eyes were wide as she stared at the boy.

"Ciao!" he said cheerfully with a smile.

"Sho Fernand–!" said little Kyoko, still surprised while remained in her seat. "How long were you standing there? Did you just arrive?"

Little Sho ignored her question. Instead, he held up a thin, brown leather book.

"You left this at the house," little Sho said.

Little Kyoko was shock. Her hazel eyes went wider as she immediately rose from her seat and rushed towards him.

"Ah– That's mine!" she said, reaching for the thin book. But little Sho was a bit taller than her, so he took this chance to tease her a bit by holding the book up higher. The little girl jumped fervently, her slender hands tried to reach for the book.

"Give it to me, Sho!" little Kyoko insisted. When she finally got hold of the book, she struggled in little Sho's grip. His hands were tight on the book, and little Kyoko fought harder. At last she was able to get the book from him.

"I've been looking for it for so long," little Kyoko said, hugging the book close to her with both hands. Nervous and scared, she looked at the little boy. "Did you ever read this?!"

Little Sho was surprised. "No, I didn't," he said honestly. Little Sho was curious to the contents of the book. On his mind, he regretted that he had never once opened the book when he found it. There must be secrets inside of it that only the little girl knew. He blew that little opportunity and now he couldn't do that anymore since the book ended up in the owners' hands.

"What's inside of it anyway, Kyoko?" asked little Sho curiously.

Little Kyoko hugged the thin book tighter. There was no way that this boy could read her diary. All the important events, her thoughts and emotions were completely released to this book. She poured her heart and soul into it, as if trusting a one and only best friend. This diary was her closest treasure, and that she had told no one about it. She never told a soul the deepest secrets within her heart, except for this diary. Little Kyoko could never look at the young boy this time.

"Nothing," little Kyoko lied. "Nothing, Sho. . ."

There was a strange atmosphere that lingered in silence between them in the balcony. Even though it was warm and breezy here outside, everything felt like for little Kyoko that there was a dark aura that began to envelope her. Little Sho had thought of something to change the topic.

"Ah– do you want to play?" asked little Sho cheerfully. "Come– let's go to your playroom at the north wing!"

Little Kyoko turned around and glanced at the open space ahead. She looked back at Sho.

"There were children playing tag outside," little Kyoko said. "It looks like so much fun–"

Her hazel eyes lit up and her face was brightened with a beautiful smile.

"–Let's go and join!"

Little Sho's brows then furrowed in confusion. How on earth do children like them play with dirty brats outside? It was embarrassing.

"Didn't your father ever wanted you to go out and play with the grape farm workers' children?!" asked little Sho sharply. His cold voice sent shivers down little Kyoko's spine. This was something that she didn't like at all with this boy.

"Didn't he forbid you, Kyoko?" he said. "You're not allowed to even talk to them. Now you want to play with them–? Those kids are so dirty–! Yuck!"

Little Kyoko frowned at such cold words. Little Sho had been really harsh and brutally frank to children from all social classes that seemed not right for him. He never cared at what he would show to people with his attitude. He was still very young like Kyoko, but he was already acting very rude and arrogant for a child, especially when it came to the workers' of his father's grape plantation. If little Kyoko can choose a good friend to play with everyday, it would not be this little Sho. She would not choose him. But because there was no one else to play with since there were only few children from their status who lived in their place. There were not many rich children who play outside, because they preferred to stay inside and not deal with the outside world.

* * *

That evening, a young maid entered inside the spacious library. It was slightly dark inside, with only torches on the columns for light. The entire room was filled with shelves all over the walls up to the ceiling. The tall glass windows were left open by the red velvet curtains which were tied with thin gold rope. On the domed ceiling was a glass roof that welcomed the gleam of stars sparkling across the night sky. A huge antique crystal chandelier hung from the glass ceiling, illuminating a warm light across the library. The young maid walked further, her shoes made echoing noises on the marble floor. She looked around, until she finally saw the mistress of the house sitting behind a table near the tall glass window, deeply immersed on a thick, leather bound book. On her right side was a large lamp that brought enough light for the lady.

Doña Juliella Rebecca may be staying inside the house, but the elegance of her dress was never lost. Tonight, she looked simpler but still beautiful; she wore a flowing white, chiffon house gown with a low neckline that revealed her perfect cleavage. It draped down the floor like a soft curtain. The sleeves on the sides were in drapes and revealed her fair, mother of pearl arms. Instead of her hair in a usual pretty and loose petaled bun, she let the gorgeous waves of her silky golden hair tumbled down behind her straight back and tied half of her hair up with a silver clip. The lady of the house of Chiaramonte never noticed the young maid had entered inside despite the sound of her footsteps.

"Excuse me, _signora_ Juliella," the young maid bowed politely. Doña Juliella looked up.

"_Buonasera_ signora," greeted the young maid.

"Mm– _buonasera_. . . What is it, Mirabella?" asked Doña Juliella warmly. Her hazel eyes sparkled when she spoke to the maid with such a warm smile.

Yes, to Mirabella it had been a month since she was thrown out of the da Montefeltro mansion by the evil lady of that house– Doña Saena Contesssa. Mirabella lost hope in finding a good job elsewhere, because no one would ever dare to accept and trust a teenage girl to work full labor around the house. Until, there was a kind servant of da Montefeltro named Sebastian who referred a master that she can serve, who lived far away from Ferrantino town. Here in the town of Manfredi, Mirabella felt really grateful and blessed at last that the Chiaramonte family accepted her right away. It was all thanks to Doña Juliella most especially, the young girl can finally go back to work to help her poor family.

"Um, signora Juliella. . .I'm sorry to disturb your reading, but you have a guest looking for you," Mirabella replied.

"No, not at all, Mirabella. . . It's still early anyway. Who is it?" asked Doña Juliella.

"It's Bianca, signora," Mirabella said. "She's waiting for you at the inner courtyard at the west wing."

Doña Juliella took out the red ribbon from the spine and marked the page down. She closed the book and stood up.

"Okay, I'm coming. You put off the lights here," Doña Juliella commanded. Mirabella bowed in reply and started her task while Doña Juliella left the library.

The inner courtyard at the west wing was filled with silence, yet it was still inviting for a guest. Although there were only torches at the columns of the manor, the bright moonlight above brought enough beam of blue white light to the young woman named Bianca. The slight cold breeze that just swept on her cheeks drew young Bianca to hold the scarf that covered her head. She looked around as she stood waiting by the fountain, taking admiration at the gorgeous bed of roses in a wonderful burst of yellows, reds, whites and blues that surrounded the garden. She knew that it was the lady of the house who planted and took good care of these healthy roses, since roses were Doña Juliella's all time favorite flower. At the entrance on Bianca's right, was a trellis hallway that was filled entirely with Joseph's Coat.

The sound of incoming footsteps noted Bianca that the hostess had just arrived. Bianca turned around and watched as Doña Juliella entered the trellis hallway all by herself, her long night gown flowed behind her as she walked. The moment Bianca saw her, she sobbed back tears.

"Bianca? What's wrong?" Doña Juliella asked with worry. Bianca could no longer hold the pain she felt within her heart and let out all her feelings openly to the only person she ever trusted.

"Auntie Juliella Rebecca–?" Bianca sobbed. "Auntie. . .?"

Doña Juliella held the young woman's hand. She felt them weak and cold. Now that she was in front of her niece, Doña Juliella saw that Bianca looked pale.

"What happened?" Doña Juliella asked softly. She noticed that the scarf wrapped around Bianca's head almost covered her face. She touched it and slowly, she carefully pushed it away from her.

"_Mi caro Dio_. . .!" Doña Juliella exclaimed breathlessly with shock on her eyes. She lifted her hands to her mouth. "Bianca–!"

On Bianca's head, were patches of burned hair and skin. Her brown hair looked disheveled and dry. One side of her cheek was bruised and filled with scratch marks. Bianca pulled back the scarf gently and sobbed further. She blinked back hot tears as she looked up at her worried aunt.

"I was thrown out of the house, Auntie Juliella," trembled Bianca tearfully. "They threw me out–!"

Doña Juliella grew more worried for her that she hugged her niece tight. Bianca held on to her for more comfort she needed. Doña Juliella patted her back to calm her down. She pulled away and held Bianca's hands.

"Come– sit here," Doña Juliella said as she led the way across the courtyard. There was a steel bench across the fountain and the two women sat down.

"Tell me why, Bianca," asked Doña Juliella looking at the sad eyes of her niece.

"Auntie. . . They found out about my relationship with our grape farm worker," replied Bianca tearfully. "They said what I did was the biggest shame I could have ever done to the family. . ."

As Bianca spoke this, the women never knew that were another listeners in the courtyard. Hiding behind a huge garden statue, were little Sho and little Kyoko. They had just played around the east wing a while ago. When they passed by the courtyard, they noticed Doña Juliella and Bianca. The situation seemed serious, so the two children hid quietly behind a tall angel statue and eavesdropped.

". . .When father found this out, he got really, really mad Auntie," Bianca sniffed. "That was the first time I've seen him so mad– he scolded me. He hit me– he quickly grabbed a teapot and poured hot water all over me. He balded me. . . He wanted that I won't have a proper face to show to the public. He disowned me, Auntie Juliella…"

"You should've just listened," Doña Juliella sighed. "You should've just followed what your parents want, Bianca. . ."

But there was no way that Bianca could ever leave her boyfriend's side, no matter what may happen. Even though her parents were so against this forbidden relationship, Bianca was just simply deep in love with someone who happened to be from a very low class in society– a man who worked at their grape plantation. From the moment they first met, the two became good friends and fell in love with each other. Because of this relationship, Bianca's parents found out about this and threw her out of the mansion.

"We'll run away from here, Auntie," Bianca decided with deep resolve. Doña Juliella saw that her teary eyes now looked more serious than before.

"What–? Bianca– no!" Doña Juliella said in surprise. "Don't do that. . ."

More tears fell from Bianca's eyes. "I thought all this time. . . you understood me, Auntie Juliella–! I love him so much! I don't know what to do if he'll be away from me. I already knew that this would happen, I was ready for it. . . I can't bear to lose him, Auntie. He's all I have–!"

Doña Juliella saw the truth in those eyes. Of all the members of the Chiaramonte clan, only Doña Juliella Rebecca knew everything about this forbidden relationship. It was truly forbidden for someone from the higher status to fall in love with a poor person. This was a serious action that would bring shame to every member of the rich family. Despite that, Doña Juliella thought this was good for her niece, because at least the two fought hard for their relationship to work. Compared to hers. . . But still. . .

Doña Juliella placed her hand on Bianca's.

"It was better that you shouldn't have fallen in love with a grape farm worker in the first place, Bianca," she said softly, staring at those weak eyes. Her hazel eyes sparkled under the moonlight as she looked at Bianca intently. "Even during the beginning– making friends with him already you shouldn't have done that. . ."

Bianca looked confused.

"But. . . Why, Auntie?" she asked. Doña Juliella sighed.

"Because no matter when. . . he'll never be accepted by your parents," Doña Juliella said reluctantly. "According to their laws, what you did is sinful."

Bianca was very surprised to hear all this. Doña Juliella may have said this truth, but at the same time she never want to hurt her niece. Bianca stood up, staring at her dear Auntie Juliella. She was speechless. Her eyes showed deep love for the man that no one but Doña Juliella could understand. For Bianca, there was no way that she would ever leave the man's side. Nothing can ever separate him away from her. Not even her father. She loved the man very deeply, to the point that she would follow her heart despite what her family had seen and thought of her. She would do everything, despite the fact that their relationship will never be accepted by her family. She would do anything as long as she won't be kept away from him. Even not to listen to her beloved Auntie Juliella's advice. Tearfully defeated but still holding on, Bianca walked away in silence and left the mansion.

Doña Juliella stood up and watched without a choice as her niece left. She wanted to stop her and helped her find more ways to save her relationship with her family, but it seemed that Bianca's resolve can never be changed. The only thing that was admirable in this encounter was that Bianca and the man fell in love with each other despite the world greatly against them. They fought for their love, and defended their love. How could Doña Juliella ever rebuke her niece?

Little Sho scowled and leaned against the foot of the statue.

"Geez. . . that was so embarrassing," he whispered. Clearly there were actually people like Bianca who went against her parents' wish just for the sake of loving a bastard who even happened to work for her family! Just what went on with Bianca's mind? Was it poisoned enough that she'll never listen to what her parents want of her– by running away and live together with the poor man? What good would she get from him anyway?

"How stupid was that!" little Sho felt annoyed. "To think something like that could actually happen."

However, little Kyoko never listened to him at all. Instead, she stared blankly at a fully bloomed red rose across from her. Her mind was fully deep in thought about the conversation her elder cousin and mother had earlier. There may be parts of it that were confusing to her, but the main point was something that even a little girl like her could understand. Cousin Bianca hid a burning love for someone from the poor family, plus a worker at that. Even though Uncle had punished her with hot water, and even hit her, still Bianca held on to her feelings for the man she fell in loved with. . . For Kyoko, that was deep. It may be embarrassing for the family, but Cousin Bianca looked like she was serious when she told her mother that she would run away with him. That was the only time that little Kyoko had seen her cousin defend herself like that. Little Kyoko couldn't accuse her elder cousin and judge her for what she did, because she only fought for her love. It was only that. . . All of a sudden, little Kyoko felt pity for Bianca. . .

"_What if. . . that would happen to me?" _asked Kyoko to herself in thought. _"What if I would fall for someone like him? Would I also be like cousin Bianca? If I only explain those things. . . would Dada hurt me? Would Mama understand me? Or. . . will they throw me out of the house, like what Uncle did to my cousin?"_

Little Kyoko felt sad while thinking about it that she held her feet close to her and hugged herself. _"I don't want my Dada and Mama to do that to me. . ."_

She looked up and stared at the stars twinkling brightly at the evening sky. "_If there was someone for me out there. . . Will he fight for me? I wonder what kind of person he is. . ."_

* * *

Night fell by the time the carriage arrived at the pier. The Moretti family– Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki, Jelly, young Yashiro and young Ren and the Malatesta girls– little Ruriko and young Kanae, hurried to catch up the current ship that will sail them to Donatello. Unfortunately, the entire group had to line up first at the counter and buy the last tickets. Since they will stay at the lowest economy deck, the people lined up at the First Class and Tourist Class cabin were taken care of first. The Economy Class line was quite the longest, so the processing took too much time to wait. Plus, the poor will always be treated as such compared to the people belonging in the rich; the officers were smiling, respectful and quick to process the tickets, and the customers were treated like royalty– complete with a red carpet service when they formed their line. They were especially escorted to the deck. However, the other officers were brutally frank and fearlessly harsh to the poor lining in the Economy Class. They didn't care about the other people watching them– especially the First and Tourist Class passengers in line. They humiliated the poor customers in public, shouting at them and pushed them in their line as if these people were uneducated and never learned a thing to understand a simple thing. Ultimately, all the Economy tickets were sold out by the time it was the Moretti and Malatesta group's turn.

"Why do you have to come here late–! All the Economy tickets were sold out!" shouted a female officer behind the counter. She was deeply irritated she slammed her drawer shut. There was only a glass that separated her from the customers, with a tiny hole at the bottom that the poor customer had to crouch. This was intentionally done so that customers from the First and Tourist Class Cabin make fun of or laugh at them.

But the Moretti and Malatesta family never cared at all, let alone bothered by it. They were more concerned about leaving right away, than wasting time about being laughed at in public.

Good thing the counter was just right for Jelliana's height. She was more suitable to the glass counter. The hole was big enough she could even poke her face in.

"We just got here ahead of time and the line was long–"Jelliana explained.

"–Do you understand what I just told you–? Huh?! There are no more tickets!" the female officer cut her off.

Young Ren was fuming mad behind Jelliana that he budged in front. The others in the group were greatly surprised.

"Oi, Ren–!" young Kanae said, about to grab young Ren's shoulder but the boy was just faster than the wind.

Young Ren's face fit right in at the hole.

"Have you got no respect? Don't you dare talk to my mother that way as if she–!"shouted young Ren. But young Yashiro's bigger hand covered his mouth just in time and pulled him all the way to the back.

"What? Did you say something?" asked the female officer in surprise.

"Huh? No– it was your fellow officer shouting from outside– I don't know what's going on there," lied Jelliana quickly with a smile.

The female officer was not convinced. She stared seriously at the group, starting from Jelliana then one by one without blinking, to make sure Jelliana really told the truth. Everyone in the group stared back calmly at her, looking desperate to grab a ticket. These people seemed to be unlikely to shout at an officer.

"Umm… Miss?" asked Jelliana, using the better time to catch the officer's attention. The female officer was now calmed down and looked back at her.

"Since the current tickets are sold out now for the current trip, may I know if there is another ship sailing for Donatello tonight?" Jelliana asked politely.

The female officer opened her clipboard and scanned down the list.

"Well there is one tonight," she replied, her eyes still on the list. "But it won't sail straight to Donatello. And it's a cargo ship. The one that had just sail a few minutes ago was the last passenger ship for Donatello."

Jelliana turned and looked with worry at the rest of the group. They all sighed but they had no choice. Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki nodded at her. Jelliana looked back at the officer.

"Umm… Where will it head first?" asked Jelliana. "Are there tickets for it? For how much?"

The female officer stared at Jelliana's eyes. She was about to shout towards the glass at Jelliana that the ship isn't for passengers, but she held her words instead. Jelliana had been polite and respectful to her from the very beginning, despite she was being mistreated verbally by an officer. She even smiled warmly at her as though she never cared. Plus, the rest of her company– especially the two elder couple– was patiently waiting behind her without any complaints at all. These were the only Economy customers tonight that were 'normal' in the line. The female officer felt guilty and took pity for this group, she sighed.

"How many are you?" the female officer asked with furrowed brows.

Jelliana turned around and counted the group, including herself. "Umm… we're all seven," replied Jelliana.

"Okay. I'll let only you guys in the ship," the female officer concluded and stamped something on a piece of paper, much to Jelliana's confusion– because the officer never answered her question let alone explain herself– but she let it be. "Keep your money with you–"

"YES!" squealed little Ruriko, young Kanae and young Ren together.

"–Once you arrive at the capital, you will get a ship for Donatello. Understood?" said the female officer. She then passed the paper to Jelliana. "Here, show this at the officer on the deck once you leave tonight."

Jelliana took the paper. "Da Vinici… Yes, I understand. We will. Thank you so much, umm–sir… I mean, Ma'am," thanked Jelliana with a smile.

The moment the cargo ship prepared itself to sail tonight for the capital within an hour, the Moretti family and Malatesta girls entered the deck carefully while the ship workers were busy loading the ship with huge cargos. Jelliana showed the paper to the confused officer and he admitted the entire group inside the cabin. As young Ren and the others entered inside, young Kanae walked to Jelliana's side and tapped her arm.

"Yes, Kanae?" asked Jelliana, looking down at the girl. "What is it?"

"Umm, Auntie Jelly… Please excuse us for my sister's behavior to you and your family," started young Kanae. "She's been trying to catch your attention and had been acting like that… It's because she looked up to you like you were her mother. You and mother were good friends, and ever since our parents died, you were already looking after us. Sometimes when she talked she speaks with her mind."

"No, not at all, Kanae," said Jelly with a warm smile. "It's okay. After all, both of you are good friends with my Renando. I noticed she really speaks mature than her age, just like you. That's why I sometimes wish that my son would be like the two you even though others in the family thought of him differently."

"Don't worry, Auntie Jelly… I'll help you look after Ren," assured young Kanae. "I'm so grateful to your family, I don't know how I'm going to repay you…"

Young Kanae looked up and flashed her wonderful smile. "Thank you, Auntie Jelly… for everything."

Jelly patted the young girl's head and hugged her.

It was only then, when the cargo ship sailed the calm sea this evening that everyone realized that the ship they were in was actually not for passengers, that this was the reason they were not being paid for the tickets since there wasn't a ticket in the first place, and that they will all stay inside the ship's storage room. No one in the group complained at all, because everyone understood. Instead, they were all thankful they were given the opportunity to be free from expenses. Plus, the storage room was spacious inside and the temperature was warm and comfortable for Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki.

Inside the storage room, were huge sacks of ground kernels stacked one on top of the other against one side of the wall. On the opposite side near the door were big boxes full of tools, torn and used vests and other old, unused nautical things. There was only one lighted bulb hanging on the ceiling, but the ventilation was enough coming from the two big round windows on the far side of the room.

Young Yashiro prepared the blankets on the wooden floor for Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki on the warmest corner of the room, using the small sacks of ground kernels he had found for their pillows, while young Kanae arranged neatly all the sack bags and baskets the group had carried with them on the opposite side of the room. Young Ren sat beside Jelly, wrapping both of them warm together with a big blanket. Then he looked up to his other side where Grandpa Hiroaki leaned calmly against the wall. The old man listened to the calm sound of waves lapping against the ship. The cold, salty night breeze whispered against his fair elder skin and silver hair. The beam of moonlight illuminated through the open glass window, creating a soft blue light inside the room.

"Grandpa?" said young Ren with almost a whisper. He saw that Grandma Haruki had rested her head against Grandpa Hiroaki's shoulder. Even though Grandma Haruki was still wide awake but silent beside her husband, she glanced at her grandson.

"Hmm? What is it, Renando?" said Grandpa Hiroaki, looking down at the young boy.

"The branches of the grapes are kinda small and a bit low to the ground," young Ren remembered.

"Mhm," Grandpa Hiroaki nodded.

"But how come it can still hold the grapes? Aren't the vines soft?" said young Ren curiously.

Grandpa Hiroaki settled in his seat to face his grandson properly.

"You see son. . . uh, the grape plant is a vine," explained Grandpa Hiroaki. "But that is very special. It is no ordinary vine compared to the other types of vines. . ."

Young Ren blinked as he listened intently to his grandfather.

"It can still bear many grape fruits, and the branches are strong enough to hold the vines. This is probably uh, made by our Lord this way. Our beloved God made it like this, so that special people like us. . . have uh, something for a living. Everything here on earth benefits all man, son. . . And what man can do to them, benefits these living things. . . Life is so special, my child. . ."

"Why do we keep transferring, Grandpa?" young Ren asked curiously. "We just left Da Vinici last month. Then we've been working at Fenica. Great Grandpa Reino had just died. Now we're moving again to another place… Why is that so, Grandpa?"

Grandma Haruki laughed softly. Grandpa Hiroaki looked around and saw that young Yashiro was beside the Malatesta sisters across from him. Even the three youngsters stared interestingly at him. Grandpa Hiroaki smiled and looked down warmly at young Ren.

"Well, uuh … Renando… we're like the grass vines," explained Grandpa Hiroaki. While he spoke, everyone quietly listened to him.

"Grass vines grow everywhere. . . They climbed up against the walls, and any place the small branches can get hold to. . .When taken care of well, they make the place look pretty. . . because they added beauty to a garden, to pillars of a castle, or to a big mansion. . . So maybe uh, we're also like the grape vines. . . We grow everywhere, and we're many. As long as the soil is rich, there is good amount of water and enough sunlight, there– we will also progress. Just like the grape vines. . . The vines hold on to the guides and bear good fruit. We're also like that, my child. . . Even though we go to different places, one after another, we can still work hard and find something to eat well. . . We are of good use to people who need us. . . We work on the vines and give our masters wine, in return they uh, pay us for a job well done. . . If there would be no people like us, and everyone in the world is rich. . . and we want our own grape vines to grow, who would make the wine from the fruit then? No one would be benefitted. . . because everyone is rich and no one from the rich wants to do the work themselves. . . That is how things are, Renando. . ."

The young boy quickly understood, and his eyes lit up when he spoke.

"Because the rich people don't want to dirty their hands?" added young Ren. The elder couple laughed softly and shook their heads in disbelief. "They're only just grapes cleaned and squeezed in with a lever Cuz's strong hands pushed to get some juice. It's not poisonous that'll make someone die that easily. . . Unless they put something weird in, that's different right? "

"They just don't want to do the work, my child," Grandma Haruki giggled. Young Ren leaned back against Jelliana.

"Hmph… and Mama here says I'm gonna marry someone rich," shrugged young Ren and settled at Jelly's lap. Jelliana laughed softly, patting his head.

"She'd be doing nothing inside the house while I'm working my butt off outside," murmured young Ren. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and closed his eyes. "Like that's going to happen. I don't want a sitting–pretty princess around my life. Ever."

"Wait until I'm gonna be rich someday, Renando!" squealed little Ruriko. Her sudden tiny voice bolted Ren from his comfortable position. My dear Lord, she heard him! Young Kanae, young Yashiro, Grandma Haruki, Grandpa Hiroaki and Jelliana all blurted into laughter.

"I'll work hard. And when I have my own grape–"

"–I thought you're already sleeping!" said young Ren angrily, staring daggers at little Ruriko who was sitting beside young Kanae far across from him. Her excited gray eyes gleaming bright told him she was still wide awake.

"I can't!" little Ruriko replied.

"Just close your eyes!" added young Ren. "And who would want to marry you, silly–!"

"You're harsh, Renando!" Little Ruriko pouted. "I'm only telling you what I've been thinking–!"

"Well– keep those things to yourself then!" said young Ren and laid back down at Jelliana's lap. "Like I'll ever work for you when you have your own wine business or something, I'll leave you alone. I'm sleeping."

* * *

As the ship sailed through the calm sea that night, young Ren fell into a deep sleep on Jelliana's lap and was lost in a world of dreams. . .

_He was standing in the middle of a green Moscati grape plantation. Gentle breeze swept through the plants and danced through his black hair. The sun shone bright above the sky, but surprisingly young Ren never felt it scorching on his skin. He squinted through the light and looked around. . . He was all alone. There were no grape farm workers. . . Somewhere in his heart he felt like he had to find something. . . He had to find it. . . Suddenly, on the corner of his eye, a swift flash of soft pink passed him. He turned around, and saw a young girl about his age running through the aisle of grapes– laughing happily as she glanced back at him every now and then. . . It would be better to call her a living princess, because the young girl was very pretty. . . She was like a doll, with her long, silky, wavy golden hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her pink dress with frills billowed like wind as she ran on her white Mary Jane style shoes. . . The young girl turned around and waved her hand up in the air._

"_You can't catch me, Renando–!" the young girl giggled. Her hazel eyes gleamed like the warm sun. Young Renando felt breathless watching her. He could feel his heart thumped wildly. . . Was this real? This was the first time in his life that he had seen such an angel. . . She was so beautiful. . . And how come she knew his name? Have they met somewhere? Then suddenly, his eyes saw the necklace shining bright under the sun. The heart-shaped locket bore the same words engraved on it. The same words that he always saw every time in this same dream. . ._

_L. K. C._

"_What–? Why are you looking at me in a daze like that–?" the young girl asked. Then she flashed her perfect smile as she laughed at him. "You look like you've just seen a ghost!"_

_Then she held up a bunch of rich, ripe and green Moscati grapes. "Now if you don't hurry up, I'll sure eat this–!" the young girl teased. "I mean it. I won't give this to you!"_

_She then ran away, her golden hair bobbed above the aisle of grapes as she disappeared out of sight. _

"_Hey! Wait–!" shouted young Ren. He ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her. _

_Aisle after aisle the two children ran happily through the plantation. The young girl ran fast while holding the green grapes. Finally, at the corner was a small path that turned to the right. Young Ren reached out his hand to touch her back. . . He had the sudden urge to finally catch her and get those grapes from her. . . His fingers were inches from her back. He can finally catch her. But then the young girl turned quickly towards the right path and avoided Young Ren's fingers, swiftly avoided his touch just in time. She squealed and ran, feeling excited that she was almost caught. . . Young Ren stumbled on the ground and fell to the grassy earth. _

"_Damn, that girl was fast!" young Ren panted, struggling as he tried to get up. He held the painful stitch on his side, and breathe heavily. He then heard the young girl's voice calling out to him._

"_Renando–? Renando!"_

The spell was broken just in time, when young Ren felt a funny stitch on the tip of his nose. It felt like a small fly that had just wheezed annoyingly around him. His nose tickled a bit that it woke him. Young Ren struggled to get up, frowning as he squinted around him. He saw his family laughing softly. Little Ruriko giggled on young Yashiro's lap and clapped happily.

"Mm–! Geez Ruriko. . . I had such a great sleep," moaned young Ren. "Why did you ever do that? You disturbed me. . ."

"It's because of you, twerp! Of course who wouldn't wonder why a kid like you is talking in his sleep!" clapped little Ruriko. "You've been making funny noises, Renando. And don't you know? You look like a zombie waving your hands in the air like this–!"

Little Ruriko mimicked Young Ren's hands in his sleep, copied his snores and murmurs while the rest of the family laughed. Young Ren continued to frown at her and the rest of the family giggling at him. He still didn't believe what she said.

". . . I did that?" he asked.

"Of course–! That was the first time I've seen you sleep like that!" little Ruriko beamed. "You always sleep like a corpse– so quiet. Now it looks like you had such a wonderful sleep. You look happy. . . What were you dreaming about?"

Young Ren rubbed his eyes. "Huh–? I can't remember it now," he lied. Of course, it was such a wonderful dream. It was so vivid and felt so real for young Ren, as though he was truly there. He even felt like he knew that young girl. So who would just easily share this beautiful part of his life? It was best to just keep this to his grave.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Chiaramonte mansion, little Kyoko still looked pretty in her pink dress this evening as she played the grand piano in the middle of the hall. Little Sho sat on an elegant lounge chair at little Kyoko's far right side, deeply amazed at her prowess on _Somewhere in Time by John Barry_. Don Kuu Gustav and Doña Juliella Rebecca were at a table beside the courtyard entrance, far behind little Sho. Doña Juliella smiled as she watched little Kyoko. She felt really proud of her daughter's skill on the piano– a good trait on music that the girl inherited from her husband, who unfortunately happened to be quite pleased with his red wine tonight while watching their daughter.

Don Kuu Gustav usually accompanied his daughter's performance, since he was very skillful on his saxophone. But tonight, he was not in the mood for it. He was not even in the mood to wear something better for his little guest. Instead of a formal house suit, Don Kuu just wore a plain silk white shirt, with the buttons left open to show off his muscled chest, tucked in his black slacks. He had a brown leather belt around his waist, and on his feet were just his house leather slippers. The only thing that was a bit attractive to him tonight for Doña Juliella were his gold bracelet on his right hand and a sparkling little gold earring on his left ear bracelet that she had given to him on his birthday last year, plus his blonde hair combed back neatly with a few tresses on the sides of his face. Don Kuu crossed his legs and he treated the presence beside him coldly, just drinking his wine. Doña Juliella may not look concerned, but it was clear that she kept stealing glances at her husband. She was aware that since the start of her daughter's performance, something was already bothering Kuu. Her hazel eyes monitored the amount of wine that he took. She noticed that the jar in front of her on the table was now half empty. Don Kuu had drunk more than usual tonight. But despite that, it was still surprising for Doña Juliella not to see her husband's face in soft blush. He had an amazing alcohol tolerance.

Little Kyoko finished John Barry's piece gracefully and stood up from the chair. Little Sho, Don Kuu and Doña Juliella clapped for her.

"Wow– you sure almost made me cry there, Liah!" little Sho smiled, clapping happily. "You're so good! That was so beautiful."

Little Kyoko smiled and looked at her dear parents.

"That was very impressive, my daughter," clapped Don Kuu with pride. "Very impressive. . . Such a genius, you made me so proud."

"Thank you, Da," beamed little Kyoko more and bowed. "You're better than me though!"

Don Kuu raised his wine glass with a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. You're second only to me," he toasted and drank his wine. Doña Juliella rolled her eyes to the side in annoyance and sighed secretly. The fountain at the courtyard just didn't help calm the coldness that she felt around her husband.

"Sho Fernand?" Doña Juliella called. The little boy turned around. "Your chaperon will come here later to pick you up, okay? Just wait for a while. You'll be going home soon."

Little Sho smiled at Kyoko's mother.

"Yes, Auntie Rebecca," he said politely with a nod.

"The two of you will stay here until Sebastian comes," added Doña Juliella to the two children. Little Kyoko and little Sho nodded. They sat on the lounge sofa and chatted as they waited.

"It's getting late. . . I'll go check," said Doña Juliella as she stood up and began to walk away from the table. But Don Kuu was more attentive to notice that it was actually a cold gesture of his wife leaving him.

"No. Sit back here," murmured Don Kuu as he gripped Doña Juliella's arm, ignoring her eyes. He pulled her gently back to her chair. "Come. . ."

Doña Juliella sat on the chair and looked at him. Don Kuu leaned closer and stared at her hazel eyes. Doña Juliella saw a fierce fire that flickered behind his azure eyes that were now the color of the deepest seas. Her husband was upset. He spoke in a low voice that won't catch the children's attention.

"Bianca came here a while ago. Am I right?" Don Kuu started. Doña Juliella nodded. So it was about his niece after all.

"Yes. . . You're already aware of her problem, right?" whispered Doña Juliella. "I can't shut her out. . ."

Don Kuu's eyes were still glued on her. "I don't want her to ever come back here in the house. . . Do you understand me?" he said.

Doña Juliella furrowed her brows. "Kuu, she's still family to–"

"–She embarrassed our family," Don Kuu shot back. "She put our family to shame–"

"–She's just simply in love," said Doña Juliella painfully. Don Kuu sighed heavily and drank his wine.

". . .Only to the wrong person," she muttered quietly. "But, who are we to judge her? Even us. . . We're fellow cousins but wedded by our parents so that the money won't go out. . . They're honestly far better than us, they love each other. . . But we? We're just pretending."

"I just don't want Bianca to come back here in the mansion," ignored Don Kuu, although something in what his wife said struck his heart. "I don't want to see her here ever again. . . She'll be a bad influence to our Liah."

Doña Juliella couldn't believe at what she heard and scowled at Kuu. She wanted to rebuke her husband and shot him back, but to continue like this would only made things even worse than it was. Don Kuu drank heavy tonight and Bianca made a mistake. There was no way that these would be the cause of starting a fight when it can be resolved in a peaceful way. There was never a time that the Chiaramonte masters fought inside their home, not even once. No, she didn't want to fight with her husband. . . When things got out of hand, it was Doña Juliella who would back down so that things will be sorten out well. After all, the pillar of the house always had the last word. The light would be there with honor to support him. Doña Juliella held her tongue back and nodded.

"Yes dear. . . I understand," muttered Doña Juliella. "You will never see her again here. . ."

As Don Kuu drank back his wine, Doña Juliella noticed a tight hickey on the side of his lower neck, just inches above his collar. She stared at it deeply. There was only one person she knew in this world who used that kind of lipstick color. Doña Juliella hoped she was wrong, but she couldn't avoid doubting him. She felt her heart was struck so many times.

"Kuu. Would you care to wipe that thing off?" hissed Doña Juliella coldly without looking at her husband. "There's a mark of deep red lipstick on the lower side of your neck– or if you can't wipe that just fix your collar up– our Liah might see that. . ."

Don Kuu's eyes were surprised. He didn't want to be seen too obvious by his daughter, so he fixed his collar as he stood up.

"Liah sweetheart–?"

Little Kyoko turned around and looked at her dear father standing up.

"Yes, Da?" she asked.

"Don't go out tomorrow and stay here in the house," Don Kuu said. As he said that, little Kyoko felt sad. She wanted to go out and play with the other children.

"I'll let Sho visit you here, okay?" he said.

"Oh. . . well– okay," nodded little Kyoko. She had to abide her father.

"I'll go ahead of you. Good night," bid Don Kuu with a usual hand play. He did a flying kiss to his daughter. "I love you."

Little Kyoko smiled and did the same. She blew kisses to her dear father.

"Good night, Da. I love you too!" greeted little Kyoko and watched as her dear father walked away.

At the table, Doña Juliella watched as Don Kuu glanced back and snobbed her as he left the hall.

* * *

Later that night, Doña Juliella walked barefoot out of the bathroom and into the walkway of the wardrobe. She took off her peach robe and threw it to the wooden basket. She opened the closet and slipped in her sleeveless, silk white night gown. The warm water filled with scented bath salt and fresh rose petals that the young maid Mirabella had thoughtfully prepared especially for her a while was very refreshing and calming to her senses. She got inside in the bedroom and saw her husband in deep sleep under the covers on the king-sized four poster bed. Carefully, she walked towards her dresser and sat on the elegant chair. Staring at her reflection, her eyes still bore a gleam of doubt which had also clouded her mind with a long battle the entire time. Just how Don Kuu had slipped away from her to spend time with a woman outside, she never knew. Doña Juliella opened the gold container and with her fingers, she put the night cream on her face. There was no one that seemed suspicious to her. . . She was constantly in contact with her husband by her side every time they went out together. . . This affair had only happened today, for the very first time since their marriage.

Even if they were forced to marry, Doña Juliella proved to be a worthy wife for Don Kuu and never disappointed him– not once. . . Yet until now, it still hurt badly to pretend to be so loving and sweet together as though they were a happy and contented husband and wife in the eyes of the public. . . Doña Juliella opened a drawer and picked up a comb. She took off the gold clip on her hair, fixed the tangles on the her golden waves, and started combing her hair. When they were alone, not once did Doña Juliella heard Don Kuu ever speak tender words on her ear. . . Or wrapped his arms around her and held her just as it were to let a special person feel security, warmth and love. . . Ah, love. . . That was never present at all in their relationship since the very beginning. . . Even if Doña Juliella may have felt a deep, secret admiration and love towards Don Kuu, she had never confessed these burning feelings to him at all. . . She feared she would be rejected, since her elder cousin was surrounded by so many admirers when they were young. . . If she had done it, the public might shut her out for such a shameful thing. . . for no family or relative must share an incest relationship unless permitted by the masters of the house. . . Sometimes, it was the parents' decision to choose and plan who they want their children to marry. Part of the main goal was to have an heir for the family, that was why this action was the most preferable. And sometimes, they agreed on the marriage between members of the same blood so as to preserve their status, wealth and reputation in society. . . It was the parents– the masters of the house, who always have the final word on marriage. If they felt that their children's partner was not worthy to become a part in the family, they will never accept. . . They will do everything in their power to break a relationship. The family will go to every lengths to use every means possible, sometimes they will use their money. . . Even to use death as a means to stop what they thought was abomination. . . This may sound unfair, but this were the ways of the people belonging in the class of the rich, in this era of splendor here in the country of Venna Madden. . . Now this happened to Doña Juliella Rebecca. Although it was both of their parents' decision to marry a clan member to preserve their status and wealth, she still loved her elder cousin, Kuu. . . Doña Juliella felt very lucky, for not only she had loved a member of the family, who shared the same blood as hers, but also both of their parents had also decided that it be both her and Kuu to marry. . . Doña Juliella had loved Kuu ever since they were still children. . . Only she had ever cared a lot for his welfare, no matter how jealous she had felt back then for seeing him around so many women. . . She continued being the best cousin she could be around him. . . Just to be there for him so that she'll be needed whenever he felt down. . . She had always been there for him. . . When their parents discussed this matter on that fateful night, she felt her heart would burst in happiness. . . She put on a brave face and agreed on the planned marriage, but Kuu was never even enthusiastic about it. . . She never knew whether he was either happy or not. . . Right after they got married, Don Kuu never spoke anything after she had given herself entirely to him. The entire time they had been together before they were married may be an unrequited love, but she gave heart, body and soul to him– full of love and devotion. . . Doña Juliella still remembered that pain throbbed in her heart. Back then, she was also speechless and he never noticed that she was in a tearful daze beside him. . .

Until now, she was still confused because her husband never even started a fight with her, spoke of ill words back at her nor treated her unfairly. . . He never even hit her, not once. . . And now that he was being infidel to her, just what kind of woman was that person? Was she. . . gorgeous just like a goddess? Did that woman fully satisfied him on the bed better than her? How good was that woman– to everything in him? Did Kuu whispered sweet words on her ear? Hugged her tight and held on for long?

A stream of hot tears suddenly flowed down Doña Juliella's cheeks as she stared at her reflection. She bowed her head immediately and wiped her tears silently. All her life, she had loved no one else. . . Many men may have come to her life back then, wishing to possess her heart while offering their love to her. But Doña Juliella rejected them all. . . because she had only loved one man. That was Kuu. . . But did her elder cousin loved her back just as much? Or maybe little? Only God knows. . .

Doña Juliella placed down her comb and got up. She went to the opposite side of the bed and slowly pulled the covers so as not to wake her husband up. Don Kuu flinched slightly and turned his head on the side, facing her. She climbed carefully and settled under the soft covers. She turned on her right side so she could face him, to stare at him for as long as she could. . . This was the only best time that she can freely show her true devotion and feelings to Don Kuu, every single night, without the need of him to be awake. . . Like a parent putting a child to sleep, Doña Juliella lifted her left slender hands and moved the silk blonde tresses that covered his face. The hair felt satin soft and tempting to the touch. She stroke his hair tenderly, all the while her thumb caressed his forehead down to the long bridge of his nose. . . She admitted deep inside her heart that the fact that all the admirers that have surrounded him before was proof that this man she loved with her life was truly a good looking man. . . Don Kuu Gustav was so handsome this close. His skin was as fairer as hers, and he had perfectly shaped eyebrows. She noticed that his lashes were long and thick, and they curled up slightly at the ends just like their daughter Kyoko. Her fingers travelled to his nose that was narrow and long, then to his soft, broad cheek. A tear fell on it, and Doña Juliella wiped it off.

"_Even if you've been this cold towards me. . . and even if you went with someone else, I could never hate you,"_whispered Doña Juliella as she stared tearfully at her beloved husband. She leaned closer, slowly. . . Then, she softly kissed his lips. For what seemed like months, years, she kissed him that long. Yes, she couldn't hate him. She poured out all the burning love that she had kept hidden beneath the deepest recesses of her heart, to these soft lips. She broke apart, and leaned her forehead against his. She caressed his face with her trembling hand. The long golden waves of her hair covered both of them like a curtain.

"_If you only knew. . . how much I've been feeling all this time– my dear cousin,"_ added Doña Juliella. More tears fell from her eyes as she kissed his forehead. _"I will continue to keep devoting myself, that I can be a good wife to you. . . I wish to God that you will not lay your hand on me, and you never did, not once. . ."_

"_Let me care for you more. . . I vowed to you that I'll always be here for you. . . I'll say it again. . . I'll never give up on you. Never. . . No matter how much you've hurt me, or how long you will leave me. . . My door will still be open for you to come back home. . . I'll always be here for you, until the end of my life."_

Doña Juliella stared at Don Kuu more and leaned again. This time, she passionately kissed his lips.

"_I always love you, Kuu. . . I love you, more than anything," _she kissed. _"Thank you. . . for giving me such a kind and loving daughter. I am more than happy. Both of you are everything to me. . . You are my most wonderful gifts, I couldn't ask for more. . ."_

Doña Juliella broke apart from his soft lips and rested her head on his chest, wrapping both of them in her embrace. Although she was never held like this, it was more than enough that she can at least hold her beloved husband, the only man she ever loved. She stayed like this for long, until she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other bedroom, Liah Kyoko was drifted far away into a deep world that only she could enter. . .

_She was running fast amidst the wide green grape plantation. The sun shone bright across the clear sky above her. Warm breeze swept around her as she kept running. Although she panted along the path, Kyoko felt very happy. She was holding a bunch of rich green grapes on one hand. Liah Kyoko glanced behind her and saw a good looking boy running after her. It was surprising to see that his clothes weren't like the usual attire she had seen on young boys her age. Instead, he wore a pair of dark pants that were dusted with dirt. He only had a gray t-shirt and on his feet were rubber slippers instead of leather shoes. But it was his face that she felt an unidentifiable force that pulled her heartstrings; he had jet black hair with a few tresses on the sides of his face. His cheeks were broad and he had eyes like the color of the night, and long-bridged nose. Liah Kyoko admitted that he was a tall and handsome young boy._

"_Hey–! Wait!" the young boy shouted. "Give that back to me! That's mine–!"_

_But Kyoko glanced back. "You can't catch me–!" she laughed. She held the green grapes up. "Try to catch me first! Or else I'll eat this–!"_

"_No you don't–!" he shouted back. They turned to the next aisle. "That was my best pick–! Give it to me, Liah–!"_

_How in the world he knew her name– Liah Kyoko just didn't know. She had only seen him in this world, in this dream. . . But he looked so real that it was hard to ignore. . . She felt that she was almost in his reach. . . A few meters ahead there was a curb to the right of the aisle, right on that big tree. She felt the ribbon on her back was touched, and she suddenly felt excited. Laughing, she quickly turned to the right of the curb and ran as fast as she could. _

_She glanced back and saw the young boy crouched on the ground. He had stumbled when he tried to catch her, and he struggled to get up._

"_What are you–? You're. . . you're unbelievably fast–!" the young boy panted as he caught his breath. He patted the dirt off his knees and clutched the stitch on his sides. "But I. . . I won't lose to you–! I still have to get that back. . ."_

_Liah Kyoko was concerned to see whether he was hurt or not. But as she was about to say something, she felt the same force pulling her back, leaving the young boy behind. . . She was pulled away, like an invisible vacuum had sucked her in an unknown cloud. . . She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice won't come out. . . She reached out her hand to him. The young boy suddenly went surprised. He ran towards her help._

"_Liah? Liah Kyoko–!" the young boy called. But Kyoko moved farther and farther away from him. His hand reached out to her. "Come back, Liah–! Come back!"_

_The world around her started to turn into a cloudy mist and burst into darkness._

"_LIAH–! LIAH! LIAH!"_

Young Liah Kyoko woke with a start from her deep slumber breathless. Heart pounding wildly, Kyoko lay flat on her back against the soft white pillows, panting as though she had been running for centuries. It was the same vivid dream that she had woken up from with her hands up in the air. Beads of sweat trickled down on her pink princess night gown soaking over her cold fair skin on the chest. Still catching her breath, she sat up, one hand on the covers that made her feet feel hot all of a sudden, the other reaching out in the darkness and pulled down a hanging chain to turn on the lamp beside her. The luxurious princess bedroom came into clearer focus this time, lit by a faint, misty blue-gray light that was filtering through the silk tulle curtains from the fading moon on the dawn sky outside the tall glass windows. The balcony doors were open, welcoming a cold and crisp breeze that swept inside the room. Outside, stars continued to sparkle across the horizon, and the wide grape plantation lay still and quiet under the bright moonlight.

The little girl ran her shaking fingers through her silky, long golden waves of her hair that almost covered her eyes. Thankfully, young Liah Kyoko felt calmer and was breathing regularly now, but she wanted to take a drink to soothe her dry throat. She scrambled out of bed, put on her pink night slippers and crossed the carpeted room. Across the bed was a small elegant table mainly for drinks, right beside the dresser. She picked up a clear small pitcher and poured water on the glass. She drank it, taking full gulps as the images on her mind kept coming back and forth in a blurry mist. Holding the glass, she paced back to her bed and climbed up. The wind calmed her senses and made her feel present in this world, so she left the bedcovers open. She hugged her small feet and drank more water. She tried to recall what she had been dreaming about before she had awoken. Everything in it was always very clear, it had seemed so real. It even felt as if she was just right there. . . Once she woke up she could only remember few things from it, and when she go back to sleep she could no longer go back to that vivid world. But she could never ever forget that young boy. . . He was the only thing that she could remember, and the only one that lingered deeply in her mind. . . His handsome face was still clear– those eyes that were the color of the deepest night, his simple clothes that told her he was from the lower class, his jet black hair and his towering height at such young age. What was most surprising was that he actually knew her. . . Every single time she dreamt about them chasing after each other just for a single bunch of grapes, he still kept calling her full name. . .

Young Liah Kyoko placed the glass on the side table and leaned against the headboard in deep thought. She admitted that for once in her life, she felt a deep connection towards that young boy. If in reality she couldn't make any friends at all besides that arrogant Sho Fernand, at least she was able to make one and be very happy– only in a dream. . . Just in a dream. . . How she wished that young boy was real. . . Apart from that, young Liah Kyoko felt crying this time. She suddenly realized how huge her bedroom was. It felt so lonely. . . lonely she really was. . . She crouched and hugged her feet tighter. The real world was just as cold as the dawn breeze tonight. For the first time in her life, freedom was unfortunately not granted to her: friendship with other children– especially those of the lower class (but to be honest, they were friendlier than those of her kind). . .

She wanted to go back to that world. To that place where everything around her was warm and bright, to that place where she could feel happiness, even if she was all alone with that young boy. . . When that force sucked her out of that world, pulling her back to reality, she wanted to scream not to be taken away. . . because she wanted to stay longer with him. She felt happier to play with him, than playing all alone in this real world. Even if it lasted for a short moment, but that little time seemed forever to her. . . It also seemed so real, to feel her heart twisted into painful knots when he shouted after her, calling her back to him. He too never wanted her to be taken away. . . He too wanted her to stay longer. . .

Hot tears fell from her hazel eyes as young Liah Kyoko cried tearfully, staring blankly at the dawn sky beyond the balcony. At least, just for a while. . . she had felt freedom and happiness. Plus, she gained a single precious friend, just in a dream that always happen only once. . . How she wanted to see him again. . . But he was just so far away. . . Perhaps he wasn't real, but how much she prayed every single night that he was. If this was true, then how much she wanted both of them to meet. . . Would he know her when they see each other? For the first time, she missed him. . . That was merely a dream. . .

"_Mm–! I want to go back–!" _sobbed young Kyoko painfully as she lay her head on her arms. _"I don't want to be alone–! I want to go back to you. . . Please, my dear God. . . I beg you. . . Let me go back to him again. Please–! I want to see him again. . . I want to see him again–!"_

* * *

At the same time tonight, inside the cargo ship, the Moretti family and the Malatesta girls were in deep sleep under the covers on the floor, except for Jelliana. She stared at the stars sparkling bright on the midnight blue sky. The moon was waning, and the early dawn breeze that kissed her cheeks was cold. Little Ren was in slumber on her lap. Jelliana smiled down at him. She tenderly stroked his silky jet black hair away and gently kissed his forehead. Little Ren moaned under the covers as he turned on his side to her, his sleepy head nudged comfortably against her belly. His arm used her body for a second pillow and hugged her waist tight. Jelliana kept smiling as she watched him sleep. Stroking his head, she looked back outside the window.

"_I don't know what is waiting ahead of us as I'm going back to the town, my dear son," _Jelliana thought deeply to herself. _"But only one thing is for sure: I'm ready to endure everything just for you. . . You'll never become like me. . . Never. . . I'll do everything so that you'll have a better life. . ."_

**==#~#==**

**Next on Only You…**

"_A deep resolve. . . A young bird longing for freedom and love. . . Fate will drive the destined people to meet. . . In a land where there is a clear line that separated the rich from the poor, a beautiful friendship will start to bloom. . . In a world where the difference between the rich and the poor is like a distance between heaven and earth– in the country of Venna Madden, friends who will become lovers will try to defy all odds. . . Renando Edmund Moretti, a plantation worker and Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte, an heiress will fall for each other and start to unravel the secrets of their families' past. . . Will the one, faithful and true love surpasses time and situation that they were involved in? How long will this desire for eternal love last?"_

**Book 3… **_**The Fateful Encounter**_**… Right here, on Only You.**

**==#~#==**

**End Credits**

**The Cast of Only You:**

**Starring…**

Mogami Kyoko as _Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte_

Tsuruga Ren as _Renando Edmund Moretti_

Fuwa Sho as _Sho Fernand da Montefeltro_

**Also Starring…**

Members of the Highest Class:

+The owners of red wine business, _Castello di Montefeltro:_

Takarada Lory as _Don Loriando da Montefeltro_

Mogami Saena as _Doña Saena Contessa da Montefeltro_

_Don Maximo della Scala_

Butler Sebastian as _Sebastian_

+The owners of sparkling white wine business, _Castello di Chiaramonte:_

Hizuri Kuu as _Don Kuu Gustav Chiaramonte_

Hizuri Juliella as _Doña Juliella Rebecca Chiaramonte_

Members of the Lower Class/ Commoners:

+The Moretti family:

Woods Jelly/Ten/Jelly as _Jelliana Moretti_

Director Ogata Hiroaki/Date Hiroaki as _Grandpa Hiroaki Moretti_

The Prisoner music video director and Ogata's close friend, Director Haruki as _Grandma Haruki Moretti_

Yukihito Yashiro as Ren's elder cousin, _Yashiro Armand Moretti_

+The Malatesta family:

LME Actress Ruriko as _Ruriko Monalisa Malatesta_

Kotonami Kanae as _Kanae Costanza Malatesta_


	3. Book 3: The Fateful Encounter

**Previously on **_**Only You: Book 2**_**. . .**

"_A solid resolve that formed within the deepest depths of hearts of those from the past that were set by fate. . . Jelliana Clara Moretti and Doña Juliella Rebecca Chiaramonte. . . A jailed bird longing for freedom and love, Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte. . . A man who will bring hope for the future of the suffering poor, Renando Edmund Moretti. . . Fate will drive these destined people to meet. . . In a land where there is a clear line that separated the rich from the poor, a beautiful friendship will start to bloom. . . _

_In a world where the difference between the rich and the poor is like a distance between heaven and earth– in the country of Venna Madden, destined friends who will become lovers will try to defy all odds. . . Renando Edmund Moretti, a plantation worker and Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte, an heiress will fall for each other and start to unravel the secrets of their families' past. . . Will the one, faithful and true love surpasses time and situation that they were involved in? How long will this desire for eternal love last?"_

* * *

**Book 3**

_**The Fateful Encounter**_

The journey towards the north island in the country of Venna Madden, Donatello, took the Moretti family and the Malatesta girls 2 straight days from the island of Rafaello by ship which sailed them at night. Earlier this morning on the first day, the cargo ship arrived at the capital, Da Vinici– the central island of Venna Madden. The entire group had to wait for almost 5 hours inside the terminal for the next ship that would take them to Donatello.

Jelliana had already bought them tickets early for their last trip. Thankfully, the Economy line at the ticket counter was not crowded that time. Within those 5 hours, the entire group was able to eat and rest well inside the pier. They had also took the remaining time touring around rows and rows of boutiques and stores nearby that they haven't seen back at small towns in Rafaello. Because most of the stores were first class, the golden rule for commoners was to merely stay outside; they were not allowed to shop inside unless they brought extra money. When they do have, all their things were strictly checked by security at the entrance, compared to the obviously rich members who can simply get inside and shop or to just look around. The commoners were the only people not given full freedom to even tour inside without having the need to buy. Even if they hadn't have money for other unnecessary expenses, Jelliana and the rest of the group were able to enjoy looking at foreign things that were imported from other countries, like jewelries made from rubies, diamonds and sapphires from England, shining golden dinnerware sets from Spain and elegant velvet and silk cloths from Russia.

It was already early morning, at around 5:30 by the time the passenger ship arrived in Donatello on the second day. The first class passengers got out first, complete with a red carpet service from the crew. Then followed the lower deck passengers, the highest number in the ship, who were forced to hurry down the exit so as not to crowd the line.

Donatello was nothing compared to the island of Rafaello, although they were both similar in size. Perhaps this was due to the larger number of first class members in society living here in Donatello. Most of them came from the capital, with large ownership of land. The island was the second largest capital in Venna Madden. The reason for this was not only because of the perfect temperature and size, but because this island was prominent in providing red and white wines for the entire country and abroad. Donatello was the melting pot of wine production, because two of the most famous wine producers lived here: Castello di Montefeltro that gave the red wine and Castello di Chiaramonte for the sparkling white wine. One couldn't almost tell the place apart between Donatello and Da Vinici, because both islands were similar in beauty and luxurious spots for the first class people. As for the commoners, Donatello was the island flowing with milk and honey. There were more vacancies for almost all types of jobs because of the growing number of travelers from the capital, investors and tourists from other parts of the countries coming in every year.

Just when Jelliana and the rest of the group unboarded the ship, young Renando, little Ruriko and young Kanae were deeply amazed at the beauty that awaited them.

"Hey Ruriko–! You'd better watch your step and not to slip into the sea– alright?" reminded young Ren at little Ruriko who was closely following behind. "My hands here are full and I'll never be able to save you–! Like I'd be glad do it–"

"Oi oi like I said I'm careful here, you know!" shot back little Ruriko, hitting him with her small coarse sack bag. Young Kanae called on her little sister's shoulder with that remark.

"Oi Ruriko! You kid– why don't you just be a porter instead!" scolded young Kanae. "Like that bag you've been carrying is really heavy compared to mine!"

"Alright, alight. Come down now, kids. That's enough," stopped Jelliana as she called out back from ahead of the line. "Okay, now let's get inside that carriage from the first batch. It'll take us faster to Ferrantino town."

Jelliana led the group towards the parked cargo trucks at the terminal for the commoners. Little Ruriko was more excited among the three as they saw a shining 1960 black limousine on the road, about to enter inside the pier but due to traffic it stopped right outside the entrance gate. Little Ruriko tugged at young Ren's shoulder.

"Renando–! Renando, look–! Look at that beautiful car!" pointed little Ruriko quietly at the car with a wide grin and surprise. "So shiny right?"

Young Ren smiled with amazement at the kind of car that he had seen for the very first time in his life. After spending most of his days at the plantation, he never had the time to go out for leisure. Children of grape farm workers were not given full time privilege to go outside, since they were assigned to help their working family at the plantation. So now that the entire family had travelled yet again to another new place, young Ren felt relieved, happy and grateful to have seen such cars which he thought cost more than his and his family's life put together.

"Yeah. . . yeah you're right," nodded young Ren in a sigh. "It looks so beautiful. . . Maybe there are a lot of rich people here compared to Rafaello."

"That is true, Renando my child," confirmed Grandma Haruki with a smile. "The grape plantations here, uhh. . . are so wide. Now that means, there's more work here. . . for us."

"Mhm, more opportunities," agreed Grandpa Hiroaki and laid his hand across his wife. "It's a blessing that we're able to come here on time for the harvest."

Jelliana listened while her eyes glanced around at the place she had left ages ago. It felt nostalgic to be back in Donatello and noticed so many changes everywhere. But that didn't affect at all at the same state she had been feeling in her heart since the time the ship docked. She suddenly felt nervous and worried at what may lie ahead of her. Now that she was finally here in Donatello, this was it.

"Okay, it's time. Let's go everyone," Jelliana said. She faced her son and patted his head. "We're here. Now let's go find our truck." 

* * *

Today, at around 9:45, the sun had finally set across the horizon and poured warm rays of morning sunshine to the entire Ferrantino town. The Chiaramontes' 1960 black Rolls-Royce Phantom V limousine stopped along the side road. Standing far ahead just underneath the big turkey oak tree were Monica and her longtime boyfriend she ran away and lived with. To keep her appearance in low profile, she had dressed in the same low class clothes that her boyfriend wore, although they were both presentable. They seem to be waiting for someone and when they saw the familiar black Rolls-Royce limousine, both of them waved.

At the back passenger seat inside the car, Doña Juliella Rebecca looked elegant this day for the secret meeting with her young niece: she wore simple peach dress with matching pearl earrings and necklace. Her makeup made her just as blooming as a fresh peach rose. The hairstyle she chose was to just let half of her golden hair up with a gold butterfly clip and let the rest of the beautiful waves down her back.

She looked down at little Kyoko and little Sho who were riding together with her. Today, little Kyoko also wore her favorite pink frilled dress and tied her hair up in a ponytail with a shining pink ribbon. Little Sho on the other hand, looked just like a little man with his white shirt and blue shorts held up with a black suspender. Because of the sun, he covered his head with a small, black fedora hat. On his feet were matching white socks and black leather shoes.

"Alright. . . My daughter? And you, Sho– I'll be leaving you here for a moment. There's just someone I'd like to talk to, okay?" said Doña Juliella Rebecca. She stared intently at little Kyoko who listened to her. "I don't want both of you to go out somewhere without me. You'll stay here in the car and wait for me. Understand?"

The two children nodded obediently. They watched Doña Juliella held her gold purse and got outside the car by herself. Looking through the glass that separated the passenger seat to the driver, little Kyoko and little Sho could see clearly at the front side of the car Doña Juliella walking down the road, towards the tree where the two familiar persons waited patiently for her.

"That must be your cousin, Monica– together with the man she said she'll ran away with," said little Sho with malice. Beside him, little Kyoko ignored him and rolled her eyes towards the window on her side. She doesn't need to bother whatever business her mother will deal with her elder cousin. Little Kyoko knew that her mother might be helping her cousin Monica escape with her boyfriend. Even if Doña Juliella was so against this decision, little Kyoko knew that deep inside her mother's heart, Monica shouldn't be left alone. If Monica wished to follow her heart, let it be. Inside the car, little Kyoko blessed her elder cousin quietly and prayed for her safe escape.

On the other side of the road, Jelliana, Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki, young Yashiro, young Ren and the Malatesta girls were walking under the bright sun with their loads. They had just got out of the passenger truck from three blocks away and decided to walk the rest of the way, as their homes was just near. They will pass by the town's market and the neighborhood was there.

It was young Ren and little Ruriko who walked the fastest ahead of the group. Both of them were happily chatting along the road when all of a sudden they saw the shining black limousine parked on the side of the road.

"Renando. . . look at that. Look–!" pointed little Ruriko silently. "It really is so beautiful!"

The two children then looked at each other and beamed widely.

"Let's look at it?" hushed young Ren. The two sneaked behind the car, mesmerized by its stunning beauty.

Young Ren smiled with her. This was the first time he had seen a limousine that big up close and thanked the gods above for this opportunity to even touch the trunk of it.

"Wow. . . this is such a big car," sighed young Ren with great amazement. His hand felt the body of the car and moved along to the car's side as he walked.

On the opposite side was the little girl's surprised voice. "Wow. . . so shiny and smooth. . ." little Ruriko beamed.

Young Ren moved along and never let his hand go from the car's shining body. He was on the passenger window side, and suddenly his black eyes saw little Kyoko sitting inside.

Meanwhile, Little Kyoko was fed up waiting for the delay of her mother that she was somehow tempted to go out and breathe fresh air. But obedient as she always was, and scared that she might be scolded by Doña Juliella for not listening to her, she sighed and leaned on the leather seat. Her gaze roamed again from the glass window, up to the grey roof and down to the opposite window on little Sho's side. Then, she felt her heart skipped a thousand times at the familiar black eyes that stared back at her. It was the same boy she had played with in her dream. He had the same jet black hair and eyes the color of the night, the same narrow bridged nose, well-shaped brows and small face. He looked tall for such his age that she thought he might be older than her. Plus, he was wearing the same commoner clothes. Today might be the decisive moment of the gods that must have played tricks against her, for little Kyoko knew all too well that the only time that she had seen this boy was just in her dream. But he was in fact really alive! Was this really just a dream? Or was it fate?

Little Kyoko looked down at her left side and thanked the gods that little Sho had slept right now and was lost in the world of dreams for waiting too long. She could no longer hold herself back and flashed a smile at him. All this time, she had long prayed for this moment: to wish that her dream boy and playmate would become alive. She could feel her hazel eyes about to water from happiness. She felt so happy. Her prayers were finally answered!

To young Ren, somewhere in his heart he couldn't believe that he was staring straight back at the girl he was truly sure he only saw in his dream. Nothing could mistake her for someone else. Who would not remember? Her pink dress with gold frills, her white socks and Mary Jane style shoes, her golden hair held up with a pink ribbon in a ponytail! Plus, there was no mistake for that small face, those well shaped brows, those wonderful eyes the color of autumn sunset, the narrow nose that curved slightly at the tip and those pair of small lips the color of little rosebud. Young Ren blinked twice just to be sure he was awake. But yes, he truly was awake alright. . . He was now looking back at what he thought was the most beautiful girl with the most perfect, impetuous smile he ever saw in his life. This was the real one, and the best beauty than the one in his dream!

Young Ren smiled back at little Kyoko and waved dreamily. His heart skipped all the more when the little girl smiled widely. It was still truly unbelievable to be in the spell of reality– to finally see his dream girl. Little Kyoko never thought twice and spoke first, for there was no force whatsoever that seemed to bound her back. She needed to talk to him!

"_You. . . was it you–?"_ breathlessly asked Kyoko. _"It's you. . . isn't it?"_

My dear Lord, she spoke what he had longed to say. Young Ren smiled back and stared lovingly at her. He knew what she was talking about. Perhaps this young lady, might be the real one? Then his eyes saw the golden locket– the same golden necklace she had always worn. . . and there was truly no mistake, for in it bore the same engraved letters. . .

**L. K. C.**

"_And. . . and you're–?"_ asked young Ren.

"_Liah. . . Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte,"_ answered the angelic voice. She looked intently at his eyes with love.

Yes, this was the moment that elder cousin Monica had once spoke of this tearful feeling, the kind of feeling that was full of emotion that could never be expressed in words. . . Yes. . . _Love_.

"_And. . . are you. . . Renando?"_ guessed little Kyoko. _"You're Renando– right? Isn't it?"_

Young Ren felt the monster in his stomach purred madly in happiness. So she truly was in his dream. Young Ren felt his eyes tingled a bit.

"_Yes. . ."_ whispered young Ren out of breath. _"Yes, it's me. . . Liah. . . Renando Edmund Moretti. . ."_

Young Ren saw those beautiful hazel eyes about to blink tears. Were those tears of happiness? He could hear his own heart beat wildly when she spoke again, never intending to strain her eyes away from his stare.

"_Renando. . ."_

"_Liah. . ."_ spoke young Ren.

"_It is you!" _muttered little Kyoko. How much she wanted to bolt out from the door and just hugged him tight. She moved towards the window. Trembling, her cold hands reached out to hold him at least just this far. Young Ren wanted to hold her hands too and reached his hands out to her. But the glass was set a bit high for the boy to reach it.

The glass barrier suddenly felt like a wall that held both of them apart. This greatly saddened both of them and little Kyoko felt like her heart was wrung so tight. Pain mirrored pain as they lingered close, yet happily lost in their stare that for them time seemed to stop for months, years, eternity.

"_It is you. . ."_ breathe the two in unison.

But the dreamy, eternal spell was immediately broken. Little Sho woke up and saw Kyoko peeked at the glass window with someone dirty in his eyes.

"YOU–!" snapped little Sho loudly. His brows met with fury as he moved about in his seat to get out. "What do you think you're doing–? Get out of there!"

Young Ren bolted at the sudden angry voice near Kyoko. He saw a boy about Kyoko's age staring cold daggers at him. When the rich boy opened the door, he was being pushed to move away from the car.

"Sho Fernand– please stop it," said little Kyoko, peeking out the window.

Outside, little Sho fumed hotly at the dirty looking boy standing in front of him.

"Maybe later they'll scratch this car–"

Then he pushed him hard to the ground.

"–Get out of our sight!" shouted little Sho as he hit young Ren's chest and pushed him away. Young Ren hit hard on the ground. He wondered why this boy was so mad yet he could feel the sinister aura lurking around him. His arrogant voice hit him as though he was mere dirt for him.

"Fernand, stop it! That's enough–!" pleaded little Kyoko. She felt her heart broken to see young Ren on the ground.

"Know your place– you dirty people and don't ever come near!" shouted little Sho.

From afar, Jelliana saw little Sho threw her son away. Same thing with young Yashiro, young Kanae, Grandpa Hiroaki and Grandma Haruki, they too also saw the commotion by the car. The group rushed to the children.

Little Ruriko saw young Ren on the ground and hurried to the boy.

"Renando!" called out little Ruriko and crouched on the ground to help him. "Are you alright?"

"Ruriko– I'm not hurt," assured young Ren as he tried to get up. But his back indeed hurt a bit. "I'm okay. This is nothing."

"Oi–! We're just taking a look at the car!" fought little Ruriko with fury, staring back at little Sho. "We did nothing wrong at you! You don't have to throw him away if it makes you mad!"

"Why? So that unworthy people like you will scratch this car? Huh–?!" shot back little Sho. "Can you ever pay for it?!"

Jelliana reached the two children and held young Ren close to her. "Ren! Ruriko!"

With her other hand, she moved little Ruriko towards her.

"Please forgive us, signor," apologized worried Jelliana with a polite bow. "Signorita– we're deeply sorry. It won't happen again–"

"–Of course you're sorry!" said little Sho arrogantly.

"Sho Fernand, stop it I said. They've already apologized," said little Kyoko. "That's enough."

Jelliana was too concentrated on wiping away the dirt on young Ren's clothes to hear the two rich children arguing at the car. She quickly got up and put her arms around young Ren and little Ruriko, pulling them away from the car and back on the road with the other group.

Little Sho watched young Ren as he was hugged by Grandma Haruki and Grandpa Hiroaki, with young Yashiro scolded his younger cousin as they walked away on the road, with little Ruriko and young Kanae walking on their wake. Little Sho snobbed them and turned back to the car. On the ground he saw a small woven ball and picked it up. He knew that this leaf ball was owned by the boy he had pushed. There was no way that he would know that he had lost it. Without thinking twice, little Sho pocketed the toy in the pocket of his short and went back inside the car. 

* * *

That day, the Chiaramonte plantation was full of applicants for the first harvest of the year. Jelliana, young Renando, Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki, young Yashiro and the Malatesta sisters– young Kanae and little Ruriko lined up along the road together with the other grape farm workers who wished to get a job for the most prominent Chiaramonte family. A contractor of the family business rode strictly on his brown horse and looked at the group with scrutiny. The poor grape farm workers waited patiently under the heat of the sun. They never cared about the heat as long as they'll be accepted. Most of them had never eaten their morning snacks yet, but they endured– waiting to be chosen by the Master.

The Master stopped his horse at the center of the crowd and began to raise his voice to speak.

"Don Kuu Gustav Chiaramonte said, he needs 130 workers for his farm," said the master. "Do you want it?"

Everyone were glad and eagerly raised their hands to be chosen, hoping they will finally get the job. Even the children together with their families did the same and raised their hands. This was the manner of hiring low commoners for work at a grape farm. Without any application form– because most of these people don't know how to read and write, the applicants were gathered together and randomly chosen by the Master. Jelliana and the rest of the group kept raising their hands and pleaded to be included in the list.

The Master began to point at the crowd. The assistant on a horse beside him began to take out his small leather logbook and quickly jumped down.

"You–! You! You and you," chose the Master, pointing at a group on his right side. He looked at the group in front of him and continued to point. His assistant rushed to a table that was set for the application and settled himself.

"You too! And that kid over there! I want you to write down all of their names! " commanded the Master to his assistant. He began jotting down the logbook and called those that were chosen to come forth to him in a single line.

When the Master saw that he had chosen a good number of employees, he jumped down from his horse and went to his assistant. He sat beside him and ordered his servant for a bottle of soda. The servant hurried immediately to him with a cold soda that he had prepared just for him and gave it to his Master. The Master drank eagerly, relieved that he had quenched his thirst for the morning. Today will be a long day for him. He put both of his feet on the table and continued to look for more commoners to work for him.

Jelliana and the rest of the group kept raising their hands, calling him to choose them. The Master somehow recognized Jelliana in the crowd. He then remembered the last time she worked for him under a different family business ages ago. He was sure that it was her, only that during those times she was still young. But the Master can tell that this was the only woman who was so hardworking and never minded other people's business. He remembered having a worker who persevered on her job and he was sure that it was indeed Jelliana. This was the type of people that the Master wanted of his employees. The Chiaramonte family business gave him a brighter future compared to his past jobs as a Master, so his workers must be able to work really hard for him from now on. The workers must be carefully chosen. He had to choose this woman and the group together with her.

"Yeah, I've seen her work for me before. Include her on the list–!" commanded the Master. "Her, and that boy– that one until the rest at the back on that glasses guy! Write down their names!"

Jelliana smiled down at her happy son and glanced behind her. Young Yashiro, Grandma Haruki and Grandpa Hiroaki together with the Malatesta girls quickly moved against the crowd and hurried with Jelliana and young Ren at the already long line.

Meanwhile, a weak man nervously walked forward together with his little son towards the Master. The Master at once frowned at him and took out the other leather logbook.

"Umm. . . excuse me, Master–" started the man, but the Master already cut him off.

"–Romeo! Never ever did my logbook lie," shot back the Master, pissed. He shook the booklet in front of the man and raised his voice higher. "You've already seen here, Romeo. Look– all your debts are written all over in this book!"

Romeo blinked in embarrassment but held himself strong for his little son, holding on to his shoulder.

"Umm, I'm hoping to request you, Master," pleaded Romeo. "Will it be alright if. . . you'll not ask for my loan payment as of now, sir? At least I have something even a little of it to send to my family at Rafaello. . . I haven't gone home to them for 6 months. My wife is ill, sir. Please. . . Please sir, give me a chance. . ."

The Master smirked. "Of course, there's interest Romeo!"

"Is there something that I can do?" asked Romeo. "My son here can help you with the little work–"

"–No, he'll serve me in my office while you're paying me with your wages," said the Master. He stood up and holding his soda, walked while watching more new applicants being added on the line. "With such a huge debt that you owe me, Romeo–"

The Master turned around and stared down at Romeo's little son. "–maybe even down to your third generation they will pay! Hahaha! Oi– Pedrino! Include this Romeo on the list with his son!"

"Yes sir!" replied the assistant and wrote.

"Maybe you'll say that I have such a hard heart, Romeo. I don't want that," the Master said as he returned to his seat. Romeo and his son moved back and watched the Master proudly put his foot back on the table, showing off his new brown boots made of genuine leather. The Master continued to drink his soda.

"I thank you very much, Marciano," bowed Romeo.

Master Marciano stared arrogantly at Romeo. Although Master Marciano was not of noble blood nor born with the blood of the rich flowing in his veins, he acted so high and mighty towards other people around him and he bore no mercy towards the low commoners, especially to the poor Romeo. He'd go as far as to shame the man in front of the public without remorse. Playing around with his workers by delowering their status was all part of his fun that only he can ever enjoy.

"No, Romeo. . . Don Marciano!" said Marciano. The two men stared hard at each other. Without blinking, Master Marciano flashed an evil grin. "Nah. . . I'm just kidding– forget about it. Ahahahaha!"

Romeo felt an overflowing mixture of emotions that kept burning inside his heart, watching with hidden fury at Master Marciano leaving him and went back to the crowd. That master Marciano was so unforgiving, plus he used his son to humiliate his entire family altogether just because he begged him to pardon his request. How could a fellow commoner from the middle class think of himself as if he was the head of everything– when he himself was just being hired to contract workers, nothing else? 

* * *

The rest of the morning was met with a good breeze that swept gracefully outside an antique atelier at the main center of Ferrantino town. Doña Saena Contessa da Montefeltro felt glamorous today with her fitted short white dress that showed off her bursting cleavage, fair slender thighs and arms with matching genuine pearl necklace, chandelier pearl earrings and pearl bracelets. She wore Dior sunglasses and on her lips was the same signature luscious red lipstick. Her blonde hair was held up in a neat bun with few tresses tumbled down the sides of her face that bore light makeup. On her feet were expensive, glittering silver stilettos that echoed loud on the marble floor in every step she took when she walked at the entrance of the atelier. A nervous attendant rushed behind her, following her wake.

"I want your atelier to make me fifteen short gowns before the end of the month!" commanded Doña Saena with confidence as she strutted along the hallway. She entered inside the office and took a seat in one of the chairs by the desk.

"I've recently bought so many, many jewelries– oh, most of them are from France to be exact!" added Doña Saena, sexily poised and folded her legs. "That country's selling the most expensive jewelries, my God. . . I can't miss any of it. And of course– I want all my dresses to match perfectly to all of the new jewelries that I have."

The attendant was speechless and forced a smile. It was so hard to believe the number of short gowns that the Doña demanded of them. How can the team finish all of them before the month ends? There was still a wedding gown that they're currently making. Now it was the Doña's, but the request was just too high for the staff to make it. Every time the Doña would come, she would request more than ten short gowns. With just a small team they were able to make it through sleepless nights, missed meals and constant work without breaks. On the good side, this was the only atelier that Doña Saena Contessa chose among all the other boutiques that could also serve her just as right. At least this was the only honor that they gladly accepted. It was the Governor's wife who chose them. Doña Saena felt satisfied at the end result of their work. Since then, she had been coming at the atelier to request for new set of gowns. But somehow the team wished that Doña Saena will minimize the number of requests. To make one or three was just fine, but more than a dozen short gowns was just ridiculous!

"Umm. . . Signora Saena, please wait a moment," said the worried attendant. She placed few fashion magazines on the table for the Doña to take her time. "I'll be right back. Make yourself feel at home."

Doña Saena frowned up at the attendant.

"Oh… okay," Doña Saena said, taking the magazine and flipped through the pages. "Better hurry it up– I still have a meeting with my client in the office."

The attendant bowed politely and began to leave. A few minutes later, little Sho arrived at the entrance and saw his dear mother by the desk, reading a fashion magazine.

"Ma!" called out little Sho and ran towards her. Doña Saena looked up and saw her son.

"Ah, Sho Fernand my love!" smiled Doña Saena, reaching out her hand. Little Sho hugged her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek in greeting.

"Mm, how's the trip son?" asked Doña Saena. Sho sat on the chair opposite her.

"It was fine, Ma," answered little Sho calmly with a shrug. "But good thing I brought my hat. It was slightly hot outside."

Doña Juliella Rebecca and her young daughter Kyoko followed inside. Doña Saena smiled at her best friend's arrival.

"Ah– Juliella!" greeted Doña Saena with a broad smile, feeling very happy to see her.

"Kyoko, my love. . . It's your Auntie Saena," softly said Doña Juliella. "Go and give her a kiss."

Young Kyoko still felt ill emotions at little Sho, from the incident that he did with the commoners a few minutes ago. Her hazel eyes reached little Sho, who looked as though nothing happened at all and just smiled broadly at her. Quietly and still frowning, young Kyoko did as she was told and obeyed her dear mother. She walked towards Doña Saena and tiptoed. With a slight peck young Kyoko kissed her cheek and slowly backed away. Doña Saena's brows furrowed slightly. She noticed that something was awfully wrong with the little girl and wondered why she looked so sad. Was she not happy to see her? Was the little girl only shy around people, because she needed to get out more often than stay inside the house. Or was there dirt on her face? Yet Doña Saena ignored her with a raised eyebrow and looked up at Doña Juliella.

"Ah, Juliella I'd like to thank you for accompanying my son, okay?" thanked Doña Saena with a smile. "I really needed to get ahead. You know that even if the election has ended now, you know Loriando and I still need to attend to every parties of our guests. And of course we also need to host most our own parties back at the mansion."

Doña Juliella found an elegant bronze chair at the far side of the atelier, near an open courtyard. She sat and opened a magazine.

"Well, there's definitely no problem, Saena," smiled Doña Juliella. "It's also better with this because my Liah Kyoko has a companion."

"Oh. . . My, such a beautiful, smart girl you are," praised Doña Saena, staring at young Kyoko. Doña Juliella smiled with pride.

But Kyoko was still sad for what little Sho did and everything that happened. Without a word, she went outside at the courtyard. Doña Saena wondered this girl was somehow peculiar today and continued to ignored it. Little Sho caught young Kyoko's sad gaze and followed her outside. Doña Juliella noticed ever since she went back inside the car until they came here in the atelier, her daughter had been acting strange, sad and quiet compared to how she was when they started at home. She wondered why her daughter had been acting that way. Doña Juliella stood up and watched as little Sho kept calling out to her daughter.

Doña Saena broke this awful silence.

"Is it alright Juliella if I'll go first and get measured?" she asked. "I've got so many to be made."

Doña Juliella blinked and sat back. "Oh, no problem Saena," she said. "You can go ahead."

"Thank you, honey," thanked Doña Saena and continued to flip irritably through the pages that didn't showed any sign of interest at all to the fashionable Saena. Doña Juliella watched from the corner of her eye as Doña Saena's hand almost tore each page. She slapped the magazine on the desk and took another one. Doña Juliella hid a soft grin and went back to looking at her own. These Alexander McQueen designs looked beautiful to her. Doña Juliella wondered why her friend doesn't seem interested in them. Her hazel eyes wandered to Doña Saena's current dress. It was just alright, yet it looked stiff to her. Perhaps each woman had different tastes when it comes to fashion, Doña Juliella thought. And that not all dresses suited a woman well.

A few seconds later, Doña Saena broke the bizarre silence again.

"Juliella Rebecca?" called out Doña Saena sweetly.

"Yes, Saena," said Doña Juliella. Even though they were about the same age, Juliella was more of an elder than Saena who acted a bit younger– a fact that honestly didn't fit her to be one. "What is it?"

"Juliella, could you please at least tell Kuu Gustav that even if he lost to Lory during the election, he won't lose to the parties of da Montefeltro at the mansion okay?" begged Doña Saena as a favor. Doña Juliella felt her blood started to boil inside.

"–You know what's in politics. There's no permanent enemy," Doña Saena said. "And yes, there's also no permanent friend. But of course, I'd like to think that. . . we're permanent friends."

"Saena, nothing has ever changed," said Doña Juliella with a warm smile. "We're still friends. . ."

"Best of friends?" asked Doña Saena.

"Yes, best friends," nodded Doña Juliella.

"Now that's appropriate," said Doña Saena.

Meanwhile, at the atelier's courtyard, little Sho found young Kyoko leaning at the rose trellis, moping sadly.

"Liah? You never talk to me since coming here," said little Sho. "Do you hate me?"

"You shouldn't have done that to the children, Sho Fernand," answered young Kyoko, looking very disappointed. "They did nothing against us. They were only looking at my family's car. Yet you still tried to hurt them."

"Geez. . . just for that," sighed little Sho, ignoring her. His hand rummaged inside his pocket and took out the woven ball made of palm leaves.

"Liah, look at this ball," showed little Sho. Young Kyoko smiled and was fascinated by the work of art.

"Wow. It's incredible!" cheered young Kyoko with a perfect smile. She took the ball from him and held it with her hand. It was cleanly woven, without any tresses of torn leaves. It was really beautiful.

"Are you the one who made this?" asked young Kyoko, still gazing at the ball.

"Ah, yes. . ." lied little Sho. "If you want, you can have it!"

Young Kyoko looked up at him with joy. She was happy to have owned such a beautiful ball.

"Okay! Thanks!" said young Kyoko. Little Sho smiled and felt happy to have seen the little girl being cheered up from her sadness.

"So, now we're good?" asked little Sho. "I just don't want to see you sad, Liah. That's all."

"Well, promise me you won't do that ever again, okay?" said young Kyoko, looking intently at little Sho's silver eyes. "Promise me you won't ever hurt others again."

Little Sho raised his right hand up and smiled.

"Promise," vowed little Sho. As long as Liah Kyoko won't get hurt, he won't do it. AGAIN.

Meanwhile, back at the lobby, Doña Juliella bore the annoying rattles coming from a living woman who happened to be her best friend. Why can't Saena shut her foul mouth and just mind her own damn business?

"–Especially our own family's been discussing together with us about that run-down, dirty place at the right of way of our land, right?" said Doña Saena while looking at the current page of her magazine. "What does Kuu Gustav actually say, Juliella?"

Doña Juliella breathe heavily and smiled, closing her magazine.

"You know already, Saena. I don't really mind and poke my nose in my dear husband's business," replied Doña Juliella. She thought irritably to her herself,_"Compared to you Saena, who almost ran Loriando's business yourself, and ignored raising your arrogant, dull son on your own."_

"Oh yeah, that's right. Most of your concerns were pretty domestic!" laughed Doña Saena.

Doña Juliella just put on a fake smile and endured quietly this long day's sarcasm coming from this sharp tongued lady.

"_Domestic's better than a dirty slut's job, my dear best friend,"_ hissed Doña Juliella's own thought as she and Doña Saena continued to look at the fashion magazines while waiting. _"So why should you care about your husband's work now? Just to put on a show of your 'faithfulness and promotion'? These nine years, I so much wanted to just fire the truth behind your so-called 'business', Saena Contessa. . . THE WHOLE TRUTH. . ."_

* * *

Later that night, around 7:30 in the evening, all the commoners that were hired to work for the Chiaramonte family got out of the cargo trucks and gathered outside the plantation. Master Marciano took of his hat and gave it to his assistant. He led the way inside the plantation gates and walked down the small path towards the workers' cottages.

Wooden cottages lined along the big oak trees at the far side of the plantation. They were made of dried coconut and palm leaves for the roof, with coconut trunks for walls and floors. This was made to accommodate at least two families. Jelliana, young Ren, young Yashiro, Grandma Haruki and Granpa Hiroaki together with the Malatesta girls– young Kanae and little Ruriko followed Master Marciano inside one of the cottages. Because the Malatesta girls were considered as one family, they will be joining with the rest of the Moretti family. Together, they will be staying in one small cottage.

Master Marciano looked around the room. Inside, the only furnitures were just two sets of tables and long chairs on the window side at the far end of the room. There were only two small light bulbs on the ceiling for light. The rest of the room was empty. This will be the place where the families would sleep. At the back side of the cottage was a small kitchen with big sacks full of blocks of dried wood.

"Wow. . . looks like you guys are well-loved by your Don Kuu eh!" said Master Marciano. "You were even given a house to stay, right? Come in, come in! Come in here fast! You can have a look inside before you go to your own cottages."

Jelliana and the rest of the group together with the other workers got inside and looked around. Even with this size, Jelliana felt really grateful and smiled. This was larger for her family and the Malatesta girls to live in, compared to the cottage back in Rafaello.

"The one right beside this, the one over there– is my canteen," pointed Master Marciano at the nearby hut outside the window. "That will be where you guys can get whatever you may need. It's just very cheap. The price is honestly– cheaper compared to the ones sold at the market in town. That's because it's Don Kuu who personally supplied all the things for you so you don't have to always go out. We will be helping each other, alright? The law here is simple: old routines. Your gross pay, which is 689.01 liras– is right with me, your first salary. I will be the one to hold it first, so that I can be sure that you will never escape from your work. If you do, I'll double the decrease of payment. And you guys need to sign the contract from me to be your main guarantee of your companions. You will time in and time out at the logbook personally from me and your guarantee. A fact to be sure that you will start and finish your job for the day."

He then saw Romeo. "Oh Romeo there and uh. . . what's our name?" asked Master Marciano, looking at Grandpa Hiroaki.

"Uhm. . . I'm Hiroaki, sir," answered Grandpa Hiroaki.

"Okay. Aside from me, Hiroaki will be your guarantee, Romeo!" said Master Marciano. He looked at the rest of the group. "And make sure that all of you will keep yourselves healthy and strong. Eat and sleep well. Because in each day that you fail to go to work, not only will I double it. But I will decrease 68 liras from your salary. Am I clear?!"

"Yes, sir," everyone answered weakly in unison.

"Don't worry. There is no one above the law here," Master Marciano reminded. "Just do your job well and maybe Don Kuu will increase your salary. Now the Moretti and Malatesta families will be staying here. You and your son too, Romeo! The rest of you, go to your cottages. Have a good night."

With that, Master Marciano walked away.

Romeo and Hiroaki warmly introduced each other and their companions. Grandpa Hiroaki began to introduce his company to Romeo.

"Good evening to you too, Romeo," greeted Grandpa Hiroaki with a smile. He laid his hand across Grandma Haruki's shoulder. "Uuh. . . this is my beloved wife, Haruki–"

Grandma Haruki bowed with a smile to Romeo and his son, who smiled back and bowed his head. Grandpa Hiroaki continued to point his family who looked at Romeo. Romeo felt warm aura coming from this wonderful family. Each member smiled and bowed their head.

"–That is my only daughter right there, Jelliana. . ." introduced Grandpa Hiroaki. "Her son, uh. . . Renando Edmund. . My only nephew, Yashiro Armand and the two Malatesta girls who've been uh. . . staying with us since their parents died, Kanae the eldest girl. . . and the youngest, Ruriko. . ."

"You girls are still so young," said Romeo with a warm smile. Young Kanae and little Ruriko just nodded and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Romeo," said young Kanae.

While Romeo and the rest of the Moretti and Malatesta families began to take out their things and arranged them, there were three familiar women who walked towards Jelliana.

"Oi, Jelly! Jelly is that really you?" said the first woman with big surprise on her eyes. Jelliana was shocked and looked up at her neighbors. "Mi caro Dio– you've been gone for almost 10 years! My, is that your son?"

Young Ren looked up inquiringly at them and never smiled. Quietly, he just bowed his head in greeting.

"My, what a polite kid you are," said the first woman.

Jelliana stood up and laid her hand across young Ren's shoulder. Young Ren noticed that his dear mother's hand trembled on its grip. Her hand was also cold against his thin shirt. She just nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yeah, this boy is my son," replied Jellliana nervously. She held young Ren close to her.

"Eh, where's his papa?" asked the second woman curiously.

"His father is gone," answered Jelliana.

"I thought you will go to college, Jelly?" said the third woman. Grandpa Hiroaki, Grandma Haruki, young Yashiro and the Malatesta girls stood up and saw the slight commotion at the far end of the room and went towards Jelliana. Jelliana continued to show a shy smile at the three women.

"Uuhm. . . well. . . looks like I wasn't lucky," replied Jelliana. The three women scowled and furrowed their brows. But still, they never stopped bashing the only woman they felt envious of in everything.

"Well you said, that throughout your life you don't want to be work at grape farms," shot the second woman. "Now what happened?!"

The three women fought back laughter and hid their faces.

"Yeah, that's right. You've been dreaming so high that time," hit the first woman. "You're such a feeler, Jelly. You think you're someone else. Is this right? News spread around here that you've been with a lot of unknown men–!"

Grandma Haruki felt fire suddenly rise inside her. But it was young Ren who felt angrier than her, just staring daggers at the three women who hit on his dear mother. He stood quietly beside Jelliana.

"–Just what happened, Jelly! You thought you'll be able to hit a haciendero right? Hahahahaha!" laughed the first woman together with the two.

Jelliana can't hold herself any longer. For years she has controlled her emotions from these three friends who did nothing but mind her business. She gripped young Ren's shoulder tight.

"Well, that's how rumours are," shot back Jelliana irritably, her voice started to rise. The three women were surprised to see an angry Jelliana for the first time. "It spread that fast, especially when there are a lot of tsismosa–!"

"My– so that's how great your mouth rattles huh–!" fought back the third woman. She then pointed her finger angrily at young Ren. "Just look at! You've been slutting around men and bastarded a child!"

Young Yashiro just wanted to throw these women out with his bare hands. Grandpa Hiroaki held him back. But Jelliana shoved the three women on her own. She pushed them with such force the women were thrown hard on the floor. The women looked up terrified. They saw a tremendous fire that flickered endlessly behind Jelliana's eyes. It was a strong flame it shivered down their spine. Jelliana was shaking uncontrollably, fuming mad. She felt her entire body went cold, as if a bucket of water poured down hard at her. She could feel her blood started to rise to her temples.

"You can do whatever you want against me. _But to throw my own son into this mess that you've started. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" _fired Jelliana. "My son is not a bastardo–! He has a father! Don't you dare lay even your finger at him when you don't even know who he is! _JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!_"

The third woman pushed Jelliana away.

"WELL WHAT DO WE CARE!" she fought. "Just whoever those men you've been with–! Right?!"

"JUST YOU FOUL WOMEN DON'T EVER STOP–!" shoved Jelliana.

"I don't know with you, Jelly!" hit the second woman. "If I were you I simply just won't dream that big and high–! As if! Because, for us grape farm workers– we have no right to even dream that much because in all our lives all we do is to slave on our work on these damn grapes!"

Grandpa Hiroaki hurried in between the angry women and put both of his hands up on his sides, stopping them. This too, was the only time that the three women saw the same fire that flickered behind the old man's eyes. Only this time, his was a lot stronger. He may look calm, but his voice crawled beneath their veins. Only the Moretti's indeed have something terrifying in those eyes.

"All of you. . . We still have so many things to do right now," shot Grandpa Hiroaki, staring coldly at the women. Jelliana never knew how her father could make those three women shivered in tremor with just those words.

"Forgive us, sir," pleaded the women with a deep bow, feeling greatly embarrassed with the rest of the people staring only at them. "Excuse us. . ."

Grandma Haruki held on to Grandpa Hiroaki's arm in anger. "You keep yourself away from them first, my daughter," warned Grandma Haruki irritably at Jelliana, staring at the three women. With great shame, the three women left the cottage, covering their faces with their scarves.

"–And the rest of you watching, keep yourself away from these three foul women! Because it's a greatest illness to be a tsismoso–!" said Grandma Haruki. "You'll just get infected with that virus! VIRUS–!"

"Please stop that now, Haruki dear," calmed Grandpa Hiroaki patting Grandma Haruki's back as she fought back tears. "Calm down. That's enough. . ."

Young Kanae saw how deeply Grandma Haruki cried, as though taking all the pain inside of her.

"Hiroaki, it hurts to see your own daughter get hurt in public," sobbed Grandma Haruki. "I can't take all of that. . ."

Without a word, Grandpa Hiroaki hugged her dear wife and continued to stop her from crying. Jelliana looked down at her son. Young Ren looked confused yet still angry. She could still feel a dark aura around him. Young Ren looked up and hugged his mother. 

* * *

The rest of the evening, most of the commoners were now sleeping. Other men stayed up late outside, gathering around a campfire. One of them played a guitar softly, while the rest sang.

Inside the cottage, young Ren was still wide awake under his sheets near the window. Breeze flowed gently under the cold night inside the room. The beam of moonlight passed through the window in a blue white haze. Young Ren continued flipping through comic book pages, staring blankly at the pictures. Nothing more could interest him, aside from the wish that he could read these lines, so that at least he'll know what happened to the beautiful girl that the man dressed in tight blue with red cape saved. She was about to fall from that helicopter, yet young Ren just didn't know what she and that handsome man with red cape were talking about. Young Ren watched at the end panel, the man with red cape was flying in the air amidst the tall towers in the city, with the beautiful girl whom he saved in his arms looking lovingly up at him with a wonderful smile. The image caught young Ren to smile, fascinated by the two. Will I be like him someday? Young Ren thought. Like him, will he too be able to save the person he love?

Jelliana turned to her side and put her hand on young Ren. But she noticed that her hand was holding her son's feet. She woke with a start and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw her son reading the comic book.

"Renando. . ." said Jelliana softly. "Did you find yourself hard to sleep?"

Young Ren looked down at his dear mother and nodded quietly. Jelliana sighed. She got up slowly, so as not to wake the rest of the Moretti family who were exhausted from the long trip. They were all sleeping soundly on the floor underneath the sheets. She smiled at her dear son and patted his head. She looked at the big lamp across the room, and glanced at the wall beside young Ren. The light filled the entire wall. Smiling, Jelliana made shadow figures using her hands. First, she formed a dog. Young Ren's eyes lit up with surprise. This was the first time to have seen an animal shadow.

"Oh my, look at this gorgeous boy!" played Jelliana softly. "Why is he still wide awake? Everybody are already sleeping!"

Next, young Ren saw a fluttering butterfly.

"He didn't want to sleep, idiot," it said. "He looks so sad. . . All he does is stare at comics and didn't even know the lines on it! Poor thing!"

Young Ren flashed a handsome smile. Then he saw a bird flying away. Next, he saw a cat getting bigger.

"Meow! Don't mind it, the master will teach the kid how to read someday!" tickled Jelliana. Young Ren felt the funny stitch on his tummy and tried to hold back laughter with his mother. The two were filled with mirth, and Jelliana settled down. She looked intently at her dear son's eyes. She could see sadness still clouding behind them.

"_Kid_. . . don't think about those things that they said, okay?" Jelliana started. _Kid_ was the only loving nickname that she can give to her son when he was this sad. She combed his hair with her fingers. "I don't want to see you sad like this. . ."

"Ma. . . I just hope they knew Papa right?" young Ren tenderly said. "So that they will never accuse us of wrong things and lies."

Jelliana felt hurt. "Just remember this, kid– okay? No matter what other people say about you, until you know yourself and what lies deep within you, you will never let yourself be affected," she sighed.

"Ma? Do you finally agree that I will help you?" asked young Ren. Jelliana clucked her tongue in despair and bowed her head in a sigh.

"Renando – I can't believe you," sighed Jelliana. She just chuckled softly and shook her head. "Oh boy. Until now you just don't give up, huh. . . You're so stubborn, Kid. You know that?"

"Ma, I'm very good at planting grapes," young Ren insisted. But Jelliana shook her head again.

"No. . . I don't want your body to get weak because of work," Jelliana said warmly. "What I want in my whole life, is for you to become healthy and strong. You should be like one, Kid. So that you'll grow smart. . . so that you'll become ready when it's time for you to go to school. . ."

"But Ma, we keep transferring homes," complained young Ren. Jelliana shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe someday the elders and me will get past this hurdle," Jelliana said. "When that happens, then we will have a permanent job. You can finally go to school."

Young Ren hugged her mother.

"Ma, thanks for working hard for me," said young Ren. These words greatly touched Jelliana's heartstrings. "You did your best. . . As your son, I'm so proud of you. I could never thank you this much."

How could this boy ever talk like this? He was just like his dear father. . . Jelliana blinked tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Ma?" called out young Ren.

"Hmm? What is it, son?" replied Jelliana.

" Ma, it's not bad to dream big. Am I right?" asked young Ren. Jelliana smiled and looked down at her son, still in their embrace. Jelliana patted her son's head.

"Yes, of course!" answered Jelliana. "Did you know? Even if you fail, you should never stop believing and keep on dreaming. You should never give up, son. . . You have the strong blood of Moretti in you, and a Moretti never gives up. . ."

"_And you have another strong blood that I can't tell you!"_ cried Jelliana's own thought.

"You know what, Ma. . . I can still remember when I was still little," young Ren began. "I asked all the stars. . . I wished that someday, I will be with my Papa. . . Unfortunately, you hit me back then. Am I right? Papa is already dead? You also said, you're afraid of ghosts."

"_But Renando. . . he was not your father,"_ Jelliana's own voice on the back of her head said deeply in thought. _"It was someone else. You have a true father. . ."_

Jelliana fought back hot tears and hugged young Ren tight. Young Ren spoke in their embrace.

"But Ma. . ." young Ren started again.

"Hm?" Jelliana said tearfully.

"I'm still not tired of asking at the stars until now," young Ren said, unaware that his dear mother Jelliana looked sorrowful in tears. "Because I know. . . that one day, even in one of those dreams that were given to me by God, it will come true. . ."

"_And I never stopped praying to God. . . that you will meet him one day, Renando,"_ Jelliana thought in this embrace, deeply taking in all the pain that she had endured for 12 long years. _"This is what I always pray. . ."_

* * *

The following day, around 7:30 on a Sunday morning, young Ren and little Ruriko were walking together across the road leading to Ferrantino town. The workers' children were allowed to go outside the working place of their family, as long as it would be within the radius provided to them by the Master. If they go against this rule, they will be severely punished on the back by getting beaten with a small multi-tailed whip, a cat o'nine tails that had six tails of smooth leather whip cord. Taking this seriously to mind because they haven't been beaten before, the two children roamed around the town at the places of boundaries mentioned to them by Master Marciano.

While passing by a flower shop, little Ruriko started the conversation.

"Renando, is there a problem?" asked little Ruriko worriedly. "You were silent since we got out. . . Can you tell me what it is?"

"Those women talked back horribly at mother last night," sighed young Ren. "They said mom dreamed too highly about many things, that she had been going out with a lot of me. They said I'm a bastardo."

Little Ruriko's brows were furrowed. "Bastardo? What's that?" asked little Ruriko.

"I don't know. But it sounds really bad," young Ren shrugged. "And I know that's not the proper way to name someone."

"Hmph–! They're just jealous of your hardworking mother!" exclaimed little Ruriko. "Don't worry, Renando. When I become a family lawyer, I will defend you and your mother."

Young Ren smiled. The two children suddenly came into a muddy path that lead far along the town's church and into the nearby park. Along the way, young Ren and little Ruriko saw a poor man working on the water pipes. A fountain of water sprinkled out on the ground, creating thick mud. This was what had caused the wet ground. A rich woman who had been watching over him shook her head in disbelief for the bad job that he had done.

"I'm so sorry, signora," pleaded the poor man, whose entire shirt was wet with mud and water. "I really didn't know that the water pipe was going to burst."

"You should be thankful that people's faith here in this town is still strong!" scolded the middle aged woman. Just then, young Ren and little Ruriko watched a poor servant carried a rich boy on his shoulder, with the rich father making sure that his son was being carried well and at the same time not happy with the mud that dirtied his shoes. Another boy hurried along the muddy path, carrying a young girl towards the nearby town church.

"I guess they just didn't want to get dirtied," little Ruriko muttered. Then she pointed out her gaze. "Look, Renando– their clothes are so elegant! Right?"

All young Ren could do was watch with pity at the servants carrying their rich masters on their shoulders. The rich were the only people who can ever do so with this type of slavery. It was indeed slavery to him, because the poor servants were the ones who had to tread on the mud and not them. Not even a slight spot of dirt were on their clothes. It would always be the poor who had to suffer, while the rich can bask in glory and happiness. The thought made young Ren feel his blood boiling with anger.

During the mass, at the front row, sat the da Montefeltro family – Don Loriando, Doña Saena Contessa and their son, little Sho Fernand. Behind them was their butler, Sebastian. Doña Saena wore a black long gown that made look more like she was attending a funeral than a mass, complete with a black lace veil. Even her pale makeup and bold red lipstick suited her more as a fresh corpse than a stunning wife of the governor. She kept fanning herself which annoyed her husband beside her. The poor people, on the other hand, only stayed outside by the door, while very few of the rich people stayed on the empty long chairs. Young Ren and the rest of the people outside were not allowed to get in, as their muddy feet will only dirty the floor.

"Renando, look! There are so many people standing with us outside the church," whispered little Ruriko. "There are still at least many empty chairs they can sit inside."

Leading the way, young Ren walked with little Ruriko behind him. Suddenly, a woman held them back.

"No one among you in the group must step inside here!" gestured the woman sternly. "You're not allowed to get in!"

Ren looked for an excuse to get in. Just then, young Ren's eyes grew wide in surprise as a familiar 1960 black Rolls-Royce Phantom V limousine that halted to a stop in front of the church. It was Kyoko's car.

"Uhm, signora. Can we help carry someone outside?" asked young Ren. Little Ruriko elbowed him but the boy ignored her.

There was nothing that the woman can do, because she herself didn't want to dirty her clothes from mud.

"Oh, okay. Yes, yes," sighed the woman irritably and walked back inside the church.

"Oi, Renando. What the heck do you think you're doing?" asked little Ruriko. But her friend didn't seem to hear her, because his black eyes never blinked at the guest that had just arrived.

The door of the limousine opened and Don Kuu Chiaramonte got out first, looking down at the muddy ground and was being careful not to slip as he got out. Little Ruriko couldn't believe her eyes.

"Whoa. . . so that's our Don Kuu we've been working for?" stunned little Ruriko.

The handsome Don Kuu Chiaramonte had chosen to look best with his blonde hair combed neatly with a few tresses of his bangs on the sides of his face. Today was the special day of obligation of the week, so he chose to wear silk midnight blue long sleeved shirt and black pants with a shining leather belt. He had his beloved wife's gift and worn a small, sparkling diamond on his ear and gold men's bracelet that gleamed under the bright sunlight. On his feet were shiny, black leather shoes. The master of the Chiaramonte house reached out his hand and helped his beloved daughter out of the car.

Young Ren could hardly blink back. Like a butterfly that had just gone out of its chrysalis, young Kyoko stepped out with care and full attention. She wore a beautiful white silk dress with frills and a signature pink ribbon on her ponytailed hair. She looked beautiful and neat with her silky golden hair tied up. On her feet were shining pink shoes and white socks with lace. Doña Juliella followed closely behind her, looking more like an elegant goddess and wore the same white silk dress that her daughter had, only her short gown had no frills. On her head was a short hat with a white veil that covered her face, and let her low ponytailed waves of her golden hair tumbled down her shoulders. She looked more blooming as a pink rose with her bold fuchsia lipstick on her lips than the corpse–looking Doña da Montefeltro inside.

Young Ren breathe nervously and began to walk towards young Kyoko. Little Ruriko called him back, but he was too far away to hear her. Doña Juliella looked down at the young boy who came up towards them. Don Kuu held his head up with a slight frown, ignoring the poor sight.

"Uhm. . . signorita, I will be the one to help you," young Ren said and bowed his head shortly.

Young Kyoko looked at him, a bit unwilling and scared at what he might do to her. Young Ren held her hand, but little Kyoko snatched it away. Little Ruriko sneaked behind him and frowned.

"Renando, you're too slippery!" hissed little Ruriko and rolled her eyes. Young Ren quickly wiped his hands behind his jeans.

"Alright, alright – let's just go shall we?" sighed Doña Juliella. "We might be late for the mass."

"Uh– excuse me, signora," apologized young Ren. He then looked at the nervous little Kyoko and crouched to the ground. He offered his back to her.

"Eh– what are you doing?" asked young Kyoko, the first words she uttered this morning to the young boy. "I haven't done this in my life."

Young Ren smiled warmly at her.

"I'll carry you. Now hurry up and come on, you'll be late," he said. "Put your legs and arms around me, like climbing up a tree."

"What?" said young Kyoko with surprise.

"Just go on, sweetheart," said Don Kuu. "Let's hurry now."

Young Kyoko exhaled nervously and began to do what young Ren had instructed. She placed both of her legs on the young boy's sides and laid her hands above his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck.

"Liah my dear, be careful," said Doña Juliella with worry.

Young Ren struggled to get up, holding young Kyoko on his back. He felt like he was carrying a half sack of rice.

"Mi caro Dio– signorita, you're quite heavy you know," teased young Ren. "Looks like we have eaten quite a lot of meals today!"

"If you find this hard, I'll just go down," said young Kyoko.

"Come on, hurry up," insisted Doña Juliella.

"Yes, signora," said little Ruriko. "Let's go Renando. Be careful."

"Alright then, let's go," muttered young Ren. He started to walk careful not slip on the muddy ground.

"Renando, slowly. Slowly," reminded little Ruriko, leading the way. Young Ren stepped deeper on the mud and felt himself shaking slightly with the weight.

"Whaa. Signora you sure are heavy," exclaimed young Ren. He felt his ankle cramped yet young Ren ignored the pain. He can still hold it as long as he can reach the church which was now near. Young Ren tried to walk but then he wasn't able to balance himself on the ground. He held Kyoko tight, careful not to drop both of them. The pain on his ankle hurt him more. Suddenly, a red ant struck Ren's ankle.

"Ow!" said young Ren and hit the ant with his hand.

"What is it, Renando?" asked little Ruriko.

But young Kyoko slipped her leg behind young Ren.

"Ah– Renando!" called out young Kyoko. Young Ren was about to catch her when she fell out from his back and dropped hard on the muddy ground. Doña Juliella and Don Kuu were stunned.

"KYOKO–!" shouted Doña Juliella and Don Kuu in surprise. Doña Juliella hurried towards her daughter.

"Kyoko–!" said Don Kuu, staring at her daughter on the ground.

"My God– Liah!" panicked Doña Juliella. "How can we attend the mass now with you looking like this–!"

Don Kuu was now angry.

"Now what the heck did you just do, kid?!" fumed Don Kuu at young Ren.

"Please forgive me signor. . . I didn't mean to drop her," apologized young Ren with his head low. "I'm so sorry. . ."

The noise outside caught the da Montefeltro family's attention. Little Sho stood up and was about to leave when Don Loriando stopped him, holding his arm.

"Wait, Sho Fernand. Just where are you going?" whispered Don Lory with shock. "The mass is still going on–!"

"I won't take long, Papa," insisted little Sho and hurried out of the church, disturbing the rest of the attendants.

Meanwhile, outside the church, Doña Juliella panicked at the sight of her beloved daughter sprawled on the muddy ground, with her dress and arms that were bare recognizable.

"My child–!" screamed Doña Juliella. "It's my daughter you dropped!"

Doña Juliella helped her daughter up. Young Kyoko struggled, holding her mother's hands. Standing, young Kyoko's white dress and her entire arms were now full of wet mud.

"I'm so sorry, signora, signorita," apologized young Ren. "I'm so sorry I wasn't being careful."

"You cannot do it after all," said Doña Juliella. "You shouldn't have just offered to help my daughter if you knew you couldn't carry her."

"Signora, please forgive me," pleaded young Ren, deeply remorseful. "I'm so sorry. . ."

The young boy looked at young Kyoko who frowned at her dress, yet she never felt angry at what happened.

"Please, signorita, I never meant to drop you," apologized young Ren. "Honestly, my feet hurt and I was bitten by an ant. I wasn't being careful to you. Please–"

He bowed low and deeply apologized. "I'm so sorry. . . I'm so sorry signorita. Please forgive me."

Doña Juliella couldn't bear to scold the poor boy. Even though the sight of her daughter can make her angry, she couldn't anymore send harsh remarks at this boy who kept apologizing to the entire family for his faults. Young Kyoko felt pity for him all along, although he wasn't careful in holding her. But it can't be help, because the entire ground was too slippery for a person to walk on. Plus there was no other way to get inside the church since there was only one entrance door, and this was the only path that can be passed through.

"Signorita Liah, please forgive me," apologized young Ren, staring intently at her hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry that you couldn't attend the mass because of me. I'm so sorry. . . I'm sorry."

Young Kyoko was about to speak and forgive him, when little Sho Fernand arrived. His eyes grew wide with shock as he looked at the horrifying figure of young Kyoko full of mud in Doña Juliella's grip. He quickly rushed to young Ren.

"You dirty brat–! You have no shame!" shoved little Sho. Young Ren fell hard to the ground.

"SHO FERNAND–!" called out both Doña Juliella and Don Kuu with shock.

The noise outside the church since the priest's sermon had started drew Don Lory to stand up and dismiss listening to the mass further, standing in the middle and bowed low to the priest.

"Please forgive me, Father," apologized the governor out of embarrassment to the commotion that disturbed the Eucharistic celebration. He hurried outside, with Doña Saena following closely behind his wake.

"Signorito, please forgive me," pleaded young Ren, struggling to get up from the muddy ground. Little Ruriko helped him up. When he can stand, he continued to bowed low to little Sho. Young Kyoko's heartstrings were touched, including Doña Juliella and Don Kuu. This young boy had been apologizing for God knows how many times.

"Please, I'm so sorry," young Ren said. "I really didn't mean to do it. Please forgive me."

Little Sho Fernand ignored his pleas, fuming mad and trembled in anger. "Why–? To be a show off among us?" said little Sho. "You'd be high and mighty in front of me, huh–?"

Angry, little Sho pushed him hard again to the ground.

"Sho Fernand–! Stop it!" called out Doña Juliella. But the boy ignored her.

"–You've scratched the car and now dirtied Liah Kyoko –!" shouted little Sho angrily. "How dare you–!"

"He didn't scratched the car, Sho Fernand!" defended young Kyoko. "You overreacting!"

Little Ruriko felt her blood was now at boiling point. She held wet and dirty young Ren.

"It was just right," shouted little Ruriko. "Renando had been apologizing to the family and to you–! He really didn't mean it–"

"–And you too–!" shot back little Sho and shoved the little girl on the ground. "How dare you talk back to me!"

Little Sho stared cold daggers at the little girl struggling on the ground. Young Ren helped her up.

"You two just didn't know who I am, huh–?" said little Sho. _"I am the son of the governor of Donatello–!"_

Don Lory heard that at the same time when he arrived outside. Now Don Kuu felt this boy did more damage and was had been reacting too much.

"Sho Fernand–! That is enough!" shouted Don Kuu. His cold voice sent darts of rage towards the arrogant boy. Even Don Lory also felt angrier for his son's arrogance and pride.

"Just what is this? What happened–!" said Don Lory, staring at little Sho.

Young Ren was shocked to see the governor of the island of Donatello standing in front of him and trembled at the sight. This was his first time to have seen such an official of the government. He bowed his head in silence and was more embarrassed for causing this trouble right outside the church.

Little Sho hurried in front of young Ren and faced his father.

"It's because of this kid, Papa!" started little Sho. "He dropped Liah Kyoko to the muddy ground. He needs to be punished severely!"

Don Kuu furrowed his brows at the boy's words while Doña Juliella was stunned at the remarks and this boy's attitude. This was the governor's son? Doña Juliella felt embarrassed at his actions.

Instead, Don Lory ignored his son. He walked further, not caring the mud that slapped his new leather shoes. The governor gestured his son away from young Ren, without looking down at him. Young Ren was nervous, as the governor stood in front of him.

"Are you hurt, child?" asked Don Lory. He grew worried at the poor sight of this boy. He was full of mud and dirt, yet Don Lory was surprised as young Ren bowed low.

"Please, signor. . . Don Loriando da Montefeltro, please forgive me," apologized young Ren. "I really didn't mean it. . . I dropped signorita Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte, but it was just an accident. . ."

The young boy stood straight, yet his head was still low. "I got bitten by an ant, sir. . and my ankle really hurts. . I wasn't able to carry signorita Liah to the church. I didn't mean it sir, I'm so sorry. . ."

"This kid wasn't careful," said Don Lory.

"But he had been apologizing to us, to our Kyoko, even to Sho Fernand and now to the Don Governor," said Doña Juliella. Doña Saena raised her eyebrow and stared furiously at the young boy.

"The boy didn't mean it, Kuu," said Don Lory. "And he apologized for the fault that he had done. . . There's no need for punishment at all."

Young Ren couldn't believe what he heard. Even little Ruriko was surprised.

"Signor, please forgive me," said young Ren. "I really didn't mean to drop the signorita. . . I'm so sorry. . . if you like I'll just change the dress of signorita Liah or pay for it–"

"–tch! What?! That branded dress was so expensive and cost more than your life–!" shot little Sho arrogantly.

"–SHO FERNAND."

Little Sho looked up at his father and felt cold shivers down his spine.

"You'd be quiet now. That is enough."

Little Sho's lips were now pale as he kept silent. Don Lory looked down at young Ren.

"Alright. That's enough, child," smiled Don Lory. "We forgive you. You may now go back home."

Little Ruriko smiled broadly. "Really? Thank you, sir!"

Young Ren felt relieved to be forgiven by such a man. He smiled warmly up at him and bowed.

"I deeply thank you so much, signor," thanked young Ren. "Thank you."

He then turned to the Chiaramonte family and bowed low. "I'm so sorry for causing you trouble–"

"–That is okay, dear. You've been doing that a couple of times to us," said Doña Juliella with a warm smile. "Apologize no more."

"Alright. You may go," muttered Don Kuu. Doña Juliella was surprised to have witnessed this from her dear husband, for he never forgive such people when they made mistakes. This was the first time. She smiled at Don Kuu.

Young Ren smiled and bowed. "Thank you signora," he said. He turned to young Kyoko and bowed.

"I'm sorry for dirtying your dress, signorita Liah," said young Ren. "And for teasing you."

Little Sho was mad to see young Kyoko flashed a perfect smile to Young Ren, the only expression that he had never seen from her all this time.

"It's alright, Renando. . . Forget it," said young Kyoko. "I have forgiven you a long time ago. . . You've been apologizing to us for God knows how many times already. And nice meeting you. . ."

Don Lory and Doña Juliella chuckled with the rest of the elders around them.

"Thank you, signorita Liah," smiled young Ren.

"You're welcome, Renando," replied young Kyoko.

The group watched as little Ruriko and young Ren gratefully bowed again in greeting and left. 

* * *

Back at the cottage, young Yashiro was moping sadly at the stairs, staring blankly at the ground. It had been an hour and a few minutes since his young cousin Ren and his friend little Ruriko were gone. Just then, young Yashiro heard the sound of small footsteps and looked up.

"Ah– they're here," said young Yashiro and went upstairs. "Auntie Jelly–! Ren and Ruriko are back–!"

Jelliana went outside the house and saw full dirt on the two children. Grandma Haruki followed her and was shocked at the sight.

"Just what happened to you two?" Grandma Haruki said in a surprise.

"What's all the ruckus?" Grandpa Hiroaki asked. He looked outside the door and saw his dirty grandson.

"Where the heck did you went?" he asked with shock. "You need to bath again! Go–!"

Young Ren and little Ruriko kept silent.

"I'll go get their towel and clothes," nodded young Yashiro at Jelliana. She thanked him and went to her son.

"Just exactly what happened, Renando?" insisted Jelliana. "You made us worry about you all this time! You came back like that– just tell me! You really didn't attend Mass, right?"

"I'm sorry, Ma. . . I just wanted to help," said young Ren. Jelliana sighed and shook her head. She turned around and saw young Yashiro just in time carrying young Ren's fresh clothes.

"I already called your elder sister, Ruriko," reminded young Yashiro. "Be ready too 'coz she just snapped when I told her you're home."

Little Ruriko nodded guiltily and walked towards young Ren. She sneaked behind him and whispered.

"You know what Renando, they were really angry at you at the start," she said. "Just look– you accidentally dropped the daughter of our haciendero master on the ground–!"

Unfortunately, Jelliana, Grandma Haruki, Grandpa Hiroaki and young Yashiro heard everything.

"–Plus, to think that you kept apologizing to them and that brat shoved you for what he thought was us talking back at him when were not," little Ruriko added. "If only Governor da Montefeltro wasn't there I bet we're punished just for helping them. I mean, you really didn't do it on purpose."

But it was Jelliana who took the bad news deep. Young Ren and little Ruriko turned and were surprised to see Jelliana. She suddenly went pale and her hands were trembling.

"What–?! Just– just who that person's name was again?" asked Jelliana.

"It was the Governor, Auntie," replied little Ruriko. "Governor Loriando da Montefeltro–"

Jelliana dropped the young Ren's things on the ground with wide eyes.

"– He was the one who had forgiven us for what we had done, Auntie" said little Ruriko. But Jelliana's ears felt like the sounds grew faint, as if someone had covered them. "Renando here explained everything to them. The entire Chiaramonte family and the Governor forgave us. . ."

Governor Loriando da Montefeltro. . . a name that she had kept hidden within the deepest recesses of her heart, locked with her life. Jelliana couldn't bear the thought that after all these years, she would hear that name once again. And for all the people that her son Renando could have met, it would be both the Chiaramonte and the da Montefeltro families at the same time, in one place. . . Just what are these horrifying and unexpected instances that fate had suddenly brought upon her without notice?

"Ma? Is something wrong?" asked young Ren worriedly.

**==#~#==**

* * *

**Next on Only You…**

"_Two families from the past were suddenly brought together by fate to meet Jelliana's son, Renando Edmund, in an encounter that even Jelliana didn't expect to arise at such an earlier time. . . while she was not yet prepared. . .What will Jelliana do? Meanwhile, little Sho's arrogance and pride was beyond the line. Don Loriando had to do something to keep him back on the ground. . . The relationship between the father and son will soon start to waver. . . Someday, within the short course of time, fate will lead the young birds from different worlds to meet again, Renando Edmund Moretti, a commoner and Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte, an heiress. . . Together, they will start to form a bond of forbidden friendship that will soon bloom into an everlasting flames of forbidden love. . . But will little Sho Fernand and little Ruriko break it? Or will they help form that bond with them?_

**Book 4. . . **_The Unexpected Meeting__**. . .**_** Right here on Only You.**

**==#~#==**

* * *

**End Credits**

**The Main Cast of Only You:**

**Starring…**

Mogami Kyoko as _Liah Kyoko Chiaramonte_

Tsuruga Ren as _Renando Edmund Moretti_

Fuwa Sho as _Sho Fernand da Montefeltro_

**Also Starring…**

Members of the Highest Class:

+The owners of red wine business, _Castello di Montefeltro:_

Takarada Lory as _Don Loriando da Montefeltro_

Mogami Saena as _Doña Saena Contessa da Montefeltro_

_Don Maximo della Scala_

Butler Sebastian as _Sebastian_

+The owners of sparkling white wine business, _Castello di Chiaramonte:_

Hizuri Kuu as _Don Kuu Gustav Chiaramonte_

Hizuri Juliella as _Doña Juliella Rebecca Chiaramonte_

Members of the Lower Class/ Commoners:

+The Moretti family:

Woods Jelly/Ten/Jelly as _Jelliana Moretti_

Director Ogata Hiroaki/Date Hiroaki as _Grandpa Hiroaki Moretti_

The Prisoner music video director and Ogata's close friend, Director Haruki as _Grandma Haruki Moretti_

Yukihito Yashiro as Ren's elder cousin, _Yashiro Armand Moretti_

+The Malatesta family:

LME Actress Ruriko as _Ruriko Monalisa Malatesta_

Kotonami Kanae as _Kanae Costanza Malatesta_


End file.
